A Problem Devil
by SecretArtLotus
Summary: Enter the World of the Devils, And follow Sakamaki Izayoi, a Human who has a mysterious gift. Transferring to Kuoh Academy, what will happen? He meets with his friend's little sister, Rias. But will he join her peerage as her servant, with all the dangers that are waiting for him? And will love blossom between the two? Let's find out, shall we? IzayoiXRias, Maybe Harem later on...
1. Chapter 1: Underworld? Devils?

_Hello, everyone! This is ArtLotus. And I'm here with a new Fanfic that I've been thinking of doing in a while, and with a supportive friend suggesting that I should do it, I've managed to finally do it officially. But don't expect me to update fast okay? I got enough Fanfics to cover for now._

_Okay, after reading some of your reviews, I admit that Izayoi should be pure human. But what I don't agree is he should be in a romance genre. After all, he has a caring side of him. _

_Anyway, I've rewritten the story a little bit. And I hope you respond positively to this._

_Well, let's see how Izayoi handle the World of the Devils, shall we? I'm gonna go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

(Highschool DxD – Mondaiji tachi ga Isekai Kara kur sou desu yo?)

A Problem Devil

Sakamaki Izayoi is a 17 year old teenage boy. In the human world, he pretty much seems to be a normal teenage human boy. But what they didn't know is that he has a mysterious yet powerful gift. A gift that could deflect and even destroy a Ultimate-Class Devil power, rendering the said power useless. Not much are known about Devils as stated by the humans as they didn't believe in them, and just waved it off as superstitious rumors.

Back to the story at hand, Izayoi was a transfer student to be transferred to the co-ed school Kuoh Academy. He was being registered to the academy by his old and slightly annoying friend, Sirzech Gremory. The two of them were best friends since Izayoi had challenged him to a battle long ago in the Underworld.

He didn't know who brought him there in the first place, but it was strangely someone who had the power to summon him to the Underworld.

At first, he thought if he should went inside the red intricate portal or not. He sense the immense power the portal holds, and he knew that it was someone who was powerful that perform the portal's creation. But since he was bored fighting with weak bullies and delinquents in his world, he decided to step in the portal. After he step in, he was instantly teleported from the clear bright sky of his world, to a dark red sky filled with dark clouds.

He decided to just wander around the forest that he teleported to, and wait until he could find something fun to do. After a while of wandering, he sensed that someone was following him behind the trees. He then continued walking along the forest, leading the follower to a deserted wasteland where he arrived.

And after battling with Sirzech, he didn't expect Sirzech to have that shock, awe and surprise look on his face, when he had been beaten by him.

* * *

Flashback…

"You know I can sense you. Stop hiding, and just come out." A 15 year old Izayoi said standing in the middle of a deserted wasteland, of the Underworld.

"Ah… I thought I would never be found out. But who am I kidding?" Sirzech asked stepping out from the trees, he was hiding. He look at Izayoi with a smile, after sensing that he had great power in him, to which it draws Sirzech to where they were now.

"You know how about you become a member of my peerage? I've been observing you for a little while from the Underworld, and might I say, you're a mysterious boy." Sirzech said thoughtful with a hand under his chin, while Izayoi held a smirk.

"A member of your peerage?" Izayoi asked as he thinks for a while, and then he turns to Sirzech to give him an answer.

"How about no?" Izayoi answered as Sirzech raised an eyebrow at his unreasonable answer.

"Do you know what is a peerage?" Sirzech asked with raised brows.

"No, but I know by the way you've said it. I think it's a kind of group or something. And you wanted me to become a part of your peerage, right?" Izayoi simply stated as Sirzech look at him with a smile.

"You're right. But let me explain it to you in full detail. A peerage is a group consisting of a King, Queen, Bishop, Knight, Rook and last but not least…" Sirzech explained as Izayoi answered it for him.

"Pawn." Izayoi answered as Sirzech nodded, but realizes that he forgot to introduced himself to Izayoi.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself first. I'm sorry." Sirzech said with a apologetic bow.

"My name is Sirzech Lucifer. I'm a devil. I'm the ruler of the Underworld, meaning this world you're in." Sirzech stated as Izayoi narrows his eyes.

"Devil?" Izayoi asked as Sirzech realizes again that he didn't know what Devils are.

"Nevermind that. I'll explain it to you later." Sirzech said with a sheepish look, while waving his hand in dismissal.

"So, are you the one who summoned me here?" Izayoi asked knowing that Sirzech was the one who summoned him here.

"Yeah. I've wanted to ask you directly to become one of my peerage. I've noticed you're different from other humans in you world. And I tend to find out." Sirzech exclaimed as Izayoi kept his narrow eyes at him, but then a smirk made its way to his face, now knowing how to get some fun around here.

"Well, then how about a bet? You said you wanted me to be a member of your peerage. And I nicely declined. So, how about a battle?" Izayoi exclaimed as Sirzech raised his eyebrow at his strange request, to which Izayoi noticed.

"Battle?" Sirzech asked as Izayoi nodded.

"It's kind of boring just beating up some delinquents in my world. And so, I want to fight you." Izayoi stated as Sirzech thought for a second if whether he should accept his invitation or not. He was contemplating on fighting Izayoi in a battle. He is the strongest devil in the Underworld, and to fight Izayoi would be a unfair advantage to him, but nonetheless he chose to accept his request.

"What are the terms of the battle?" Sirzech asked.

"No rules. Just fight." Izayoi stated with a grin, clenching his fists.

"If I win, I'll walk away and explore this world for while. And after I'm done that, you'll send me back to my world. It's as simple as that." Izayoi said as Sirzech listened in on his offer.

"You know that's not a fair offer. What if you lose?" Sirzech asked.

"Who said anything about losing? But if I lose, then I'll be a member of your peerage." Izayoi stated with grin.

"So? Want to bet?" Izayoi asked as Sirzech held a smile on his face.

"I'll accept your challenge. But trust me, I'm not going to go easy on you." Sirzech said with a serious face.

"I never said anything about going easy." Izayoi said with a smile, as he crouched a little.

"I always want to see what the Lucifer is capable of. And this is going to be a fun fight…" Izayoi whispered as the two stood face to face in the middle of the wasteland.

"Begin." Izayoi said as he suddenly disappeared from sight, surprising Sirzech.

"Where did he go?" He asked looking around for Izayoi.

"You should look behind you." Izayoi said appearing behind Sirzech, to which he noticed too late as he was instantly sent to the other side of the wide area. Colliding with trees the most, while a large crater was being shaped on where Sirzech lay after being punched by Izayoi.

Sirzech stood up as he brushed his clothes off the dirt that covered it, and then look at Izayoi in the distance with his arms crossed.

"I can't sense him. His speed is too fast for me to even detect it, without him getting to me first. And his strength, I never saw anyone wielded that much strength before. By his strength alone, he could greatly outrank the rook's capability of strength if he punched that hard. I doubt that Sutr would be able to defeat him, much less touch him." Sirzech explained to himself holding his injured side.

"What's the matter, Sirzech? Tired already? Where's the Lucifer who is ruling the Underworld?" Izayoi provoked as Sirzech narrows his eyes, taking the battle more seriously.

"You ask for it." Sirzech said as he held up his hand that was surrounded by red radiant energy. He then directs his hand towards Izayoi who stood waiting for Sirzech to attack.

Suddenly, small spheres of red burst out of Sirzech's hand and instantly charged towards Izayoi, who held a grin.

"Now you're getting serious, Sirzech." Izayoi said to himself, as he tighten his fist, while the spheres were coming closer and closer to him.

"Now this is getting fun!" Izayoi exclaimed as he dash straight towards the array of spheres that were headed towards him. One of the spheres that were the closest to hit Izayoi, was suddenly destroyed in a shiny explosion, covering Izayoi with the debris.

"What? Did he just destroyed it?" Sirzech said in disbelieve.

After the debris clears up, Sirzech could see that Izayoi was the one with his fist extended from his destroyed sphere was, that he destroyed his sphere with just a single punch of his fist.

"You know this is getting easy, Sirzech!" Izayoi called out as he stopped in his track while the red spheres were still heading towards him. Izayoi grinned as he punched one of the spheres that was the closest to him, instantly destroying it. Izayoi then back palmed one of the spheres, maneuvering it from a different path as it hit a tree, and explode.

As the spheres were slowly being punched on one by one, Sirzech couldn't believe that he was seeing it in front of his eyes. Each of the spheres were equivalent to his power as a High Rank Devil, even if they were small. And Izayoi just punched them all with ease, like it was nothing, and he didn't get a single burn to his arm or hand when the spheres exploded right after he punched them.

After all the red spheres were gone, Izayoi look at Sirzech who stood there with a shock, awe and surprised look on his face.

"You should not let your guard down." Izayoi informed as he instantly vanished from his spot, while Sirzech who was eyed wide at the show before him, shook his head out of his thought as he focused on to the fight that will determine if Izayoi could be a member of his peerage or not.

"I've totally underestimated him. His strength and speed are on another level!" Sirzech exclaimed as his eyes widen immediately sensing something behind him. He turns around to meet Izayoi with a smile on his face, "I win." Izayoi said as he punched Sirzech in the stomach, prompting him to cough up blood as Sirzech was sent flying up into the sky.

"Lights out, Maou-sama." Izayoi exclaimed appearing above Sirzech in the sky.

With his air that was knocked out from his lungs, Sirzech attempted to end the battle with the both of them going down together on the ground. He gathers his energy and convert his body into a condensed amount of Power of Destruction in the form of a human-shaped aura.

"Another one, eh? Sirzech?" Izayoi asked with a smirk, falling head first while Sirzech who was falling head first too, waited for Izayoi to attack unless he would be burned.

"I'm going to take you down with me." Sirzech said coughing as the Power of Destruction immediately spreads all around him including heading towards Izayoi to attack.

"In your dreams, Sirzech." Izayoi said as he punches the Power of Destruction, that was heading towards him. Izayoi held a hidden smirk, feeling the force of the destruction in the aura that was slowly pushing him, but the way that he was falling head first, revert the situation.

"I didn't know you had something like this, Sirzech. I'll give you that." Izayoi commented as Sirzech chuckles.

"But I'm going to win." Izayoi stated as Sirzech look on in shock, awe and surprise as Izayoi slowly punched his aura to him. And just as the aura connected to Sirzech, Izayoi pulled back his hand, as he spins around and punch Sirzech with his left hand, and suddenly the aura that surrounded Sirzech was completely gone, vanished.

And with the punch connected, Sirzech's aura gone, he instantly plummeted towards the ground, crashing head first causing the whole area to shake by the force of Izayoi's punch.

Izayoi landed gently onto the ground with his two feet, as he walked towards where Sirzech was. He looked down at the giant crater that was a big hole in the ground. He look down and immediately saw Sirzech laying there unconscious.

"Better get you treated. Or I'll have a whole family of Gremory to fight." Izayoi said with a sigh, as he jumped down in the crater and helped Sirzech up, putting his hand on top of Sirzech's shoulder while his other hand grabbed Sirzech's left hand and pulled it over his neck, trying to support him to make it easy for him to carry him up to the high ground.

After a while, Izayoi slowly grabbed Sirzech by his back and pulled him out of the crater, as Izayoi lay on his back against the ground, feeling the wind blowing against his hair.

"Are…" Sirzech said as Izayoi just looked up at the sky while he listened to what Sirzech has to say. "You a devil?" Sirzech asked as Izayoi laughed.

"Last time I checked, no." Izayoi answered as Sirzech tried to get up but with the painful sore he felt all over his body prevented him from doing that. "You should rest from your sore." Izayoi advised as he took a whiff of the air.

"Yeah… I think I should do that." Sirzech said as he turn on his back, looking up at the sky.

"Will you tell your family about this? About how you got badly hurt?" Izayoi asked as Sirzech chuckles.

"How could I not? There isn't any devil who could beat me in the Underworld. But shockingly a human just did. And he just did it with his bare fists" Sirzech said with a dry chuckle, as Izayoi smiled.

"Yeah. Who wouldn't?" He asked as Sirzech nodded.

"I hope I get to see Rias-tan in time. She must be so worried about me." Sirzech said in his sis-con attitude, as Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"Is she your sister?" Izayoi asked as Sirzech nodded.

"Yeah. Her name is Rias Gremory." Sirzech said pronouncing her name to Izayoi.

"Rias… Is she really that worried about you?" Izayoi said as Sirzech chuckle.

"I don't know. But if she heard her onii-san got beaten badly by someone, she will get that person and ask him to become a part of her peerage." Sirzech said looking up at the sighing Izayoi.

"I mean that person beat the Lucifer, the ruler of the Underworld. Who wouldn't want someone like that in their peerage?" Sirzech said to Izayoi.

"Yeah, but that will be a problem." Izayoi stated as he then shrug. "But I'll never know. Maybe it will be fun joining your sister peerage." Izayoi said with a smile, while Sirzech sweatdrop and awkwardly laugh.

"But you don't want to join my peerage, because?" Sirzech asked.

"You're a guy. I don't take orders from a guy." Izayoi said as Sirzech awkwardly laugh again.

"I see. Well, maybe Rias-tan would love to make you a member of her peerage. And by the way, she is 15 years old. And I think it's time to find her someone whose the same age as her, strong, fast, smart and being able to beat the ruler of the underworld." Sirzech teased trying to set his sister with Izayoi.

Izayoi grabbed a pebble beside him, and throws it at Sirzech's head making him wince from the pain.

"Ouch! Hey!" Sirzech exclaimed looking up at the smiling Izayoi.

"I didn't do anything." Izayoi said sarcastically.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll join your sister peerage." Izayoi said as the answer puts a smile on Sirzech's face.

"Really?" Sirzech asked.

"But I'm still new to this thing." Izayoi stated as Sirzech waved his hand in dismissal at Izayoi.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you about it. Including about the devils, fallen angels and angels." Sirzech exclaimed as Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"Fallen angels? Angels?" He asked.

"Not to worry. I'll teach you about that later." Sirzech stated as Izayoi nodded with a smile.

"We'll see. Maybe I'll take a visit to your place when I'm exploring, to meet my soon to-be ojou-sama." Izayoi said with an amused smile, while Sirzech nodded in agreement and smiles. He could have Izayoi as his brother-in-law just fine, even if he is a human. But knowing that he was stronger than him, he could easily protect Rias from harm. And if this wasn't an official battle commenced by the Four Satan Families, he could lose his position as Lucifer to Izayoi permanently.

"Well, if that's it. I'm going to take a walk around the Underworld." Izayoi said getting up from his position, while Sirzech look up at him.

"You're leaving?" Sirzech asked confused as Izayoi nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to find some strong devils to fight around here. I know you're the strongest devil in the Underworld, but I'll just test my luck on finding someone to fight." Izayoi said as Sirzech shook his head as he slowly stood up, having been rested enough to stand up.

"But will you see Rias?" Sirzech asked.

"I don't know. We'll just have to see." Izayoi stated as he offered a smile to Sirzech, to which he replied with a smile of his own.

"I'll see you around, Sirzech. But don't forget to send me back, alright?" Izayoi exclaimed turning around and walking away but not before waving his hand behind him at Sirzech, while he leaves.

"Okay, I'll see you around, Izayoi. Meet me right here, when you're finished with your exploring." Sirzech said with a smile waving his hand back at Izayoi.

"Right." Izayoi shouted as he continues to leave.

After Izayoi left, Sirzech winced as he clutched his sore side from the injury that Izayoi gave in their battle.

"He sure can punch hard… And he's a human." Sirzech winced from the pain, as he then walked towards his castle while silently hoped that he wouldn't get pulverize by his wife, once he gets home.

Present…

* * *

"This must be the Academy." Izayoi said looking up towards the Kuoh Academy.

"This is getting fun already…" Izayoi whisper to himself, as a smirk started to appear on his face.

To Be Continued...

* * *

_Well? How's the story? Good? Amazing? Best? Write your comments in the review box below. And thanks to Riku Nohara for supporting me on doing this Fanfic, I Thank You. Oh, I forgot, Favorite me or Follow me on my Fanfic or Review me. _

_Anyway, for the ones who favorite me or follow my Fanfic. Thank you very much. I've appreciate it._

_So, I've slight changed the story but I as I said I hope you all respond positively to this changed Fanfic._

_Well, I have to go, a test is waiting for me, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Transfer Student

_Hello, everyone it's your author ArtLotus. I'm sorry it took so long, but I have an exam a few weeks ago, and I'm trying to wrap up the bad results I got from it. It's a shame, but I got to finish this chapter. And thanks for the people who follow me, favorite me and review me recently. I honestly appreciate your support and help to finish this. So, presenting A Problem Devil. _

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 2: A Transfer Student

Kuoh Academy

"Did you hear?" One of the girl whisper to her friend sitting next to her.

"What?" Her friend asked

"There's a new transfer student coming to this school. I heard from the teacher that he was straight A student from his old school." She explained as her friend wore a surprised look.

"Really?" Her friend asked as she nodded.

"Yeah. And I heard he was pretty handsome. Handsome than Kiba from the 2-year." She said as her friend now wore a shock look.

"Really? Then, he must be dreamy." Her friend said trying to fantasize about the unknown transfer student.

"Yeah… Dreamy…" The student said with a drool hanging from her lips.

* * *

Himeji Akeno a third year student of the school, and the bestfriend of Rias, step inside the class after doing some assignment from the Student Council to guide the new transfer student around the school. She was curious on why she'd had to do this, but the Student Council President had order it to be. So, without any choice she accepted the offer and was really curious herself about the transfer student's arrival.

"Why can't they send someone else?" Akeno asked herself as she sat on her seat next to Rias.

Akeno turns to look at Rias, who was looking out at the window.

"Buchou?" Akeno called out but Rias didn't respond, and instead continue to stare out at the window. Akeno raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior, as she knows that something was on her mind now and it was disturbing her for a while.

"Buchou." Akeno said more louder as Rias blinked, realizing that someone was calling her. She then turns towards Akeno who wore a frown.

"What's that matter, Buchou?" Akeno asked.

"It's nothing. It's just what Onii-sama said." Rias explained as Akeno raised an eyebrow.

"Sirzech?" She said as Rias nodded.

"He said someone is coming to this school. Someone stronger than him." Rias said as Akeno suddenly recalled two years ago when Sirzech came home with his body heavily bruised. To the point he had to recover from his wounds for two weeks. She can't believe the significant of the damages on Sirzech's body at that time. He had broke his entire rib, almost his entire body can't move. But luckily he had enough energy to recover himself while he walk to get here. She can't imagine the pain he felt when he got all the bruises on him. To her, it was severe.

But the strangest thing that happen was, after Sirzech came home with his badly injured body and spending an hour of recovering, he immediately went outside. Everyone saw what he was doing, but neither of them ever tried to stop him, including Grayfia. And since then, the Gremory Family immediately sent to search for the devil that beat Sirzech.

But Sirzech stop them from searching, as he suggest that he didn't want to cause enough trouble than it should be. And he told them, that he did get beaten up but he chose the choice to get beaten up. And he reasoned that it was not the person's fault, as he was the one who wanted him to join his peerage. It's his fault, he put it upon himself for underestimating him in the first place, and this is what he got from it, and he answered it with a smile on his face.

Rias at that time was shocked beyond belief, including her family. It was shocking to them, to see Sirzech get beaten up so horribly. Sirzech for his part, told that he was only recruiting the person, but that person didn't want to join in his peerage, and so he suggested a battle, to which Sirzech accepted. After Sirzech told the story, the whole family was shock to find that even though Sirzech put up his best Power of Destruction, he was still beaten by him.

* * *

Flashback…

"H-How did he beat you? You couldn't have been beaten while you put your Power of Destruction to that level of power." Sirzech's father said completely shocked, which caused Sirzech to chuckle dryly.

"I don't know it myself. He was too fast for me to even sense him. And I underestimated him for what he was, and suddenly I was beaten to the ground. His power is equal to that of Ultimate-Class Devils." Sirzech answered as Rias who was beginning to grow curious about the person who beat her brother, walked up to Sirzech.

"Onii-sama, who is he?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow, as Sirzech turns to her.

"Well, all that I can say about him is… He is a powerful opponent to fight with. And a powerful ally to be with." Sirzech said with a hidden smile, masking his true intention to hook her sister with Izayoi.

"Hmm…" Rias said with her hand under her chin, as she thinks for a moment. Akeno who stood beside her just watched her thinking, while the whole family just watched on at Rias.

"So, that means I can make him join my peerage, right?" Rias asked as the family gathered in the room, were eyewide at her statement.

"You said he was strong. And if he can beat you, he must be strong. And I can make him one of my servant for my peerage." Rias stated as Sirzech laughed.

"Well, you just have to wait, Rias-tan. That person will not be so easily persuaded into joining your peerage. I mean he turned down my offer to join my peerage." Sirzech said as a frown was formed on Rias's face, thinking that she will never made that person join her peerage.

"Don't be so sad about it, Rias-tan." Sirzech comforted as Rias look up at him.

"Even If he turned down my offer, you can still make him join your peerage. You just have to try." Sirzech said as Rias wore a pout.

"But I don't want to try. I want him to join my peerage." Rias replied as Sirzech shook his head with a smile, while in his head, he was cheering that his sister had gained her interest on Izayoi.

"As I said, he won't be so easily persuaded into joining your peerage. But you'll never know, maybe he'll change his mind about joining. But I don't think that would happen anytime soon." Sirzech said as Rias nods in understanding.

"And you know after we fought, I've learned that he is a good guy to be with. And possibly since you don't have a boyfriend, maybe you can be his-" Sirzech was completely cut off as Rias blasted him across the room, with a blush adorning her face.

"W-What are you saying? I never even met him!" She said embarrassed that Sirzech would state something like that.

"You know you're growing stronger, Rias-tan." Sirzech said with a wince as the bandages that were wrapped around his waist begin to bleed.

"Well, the whole family can't ignore that you don't like marrying with Rizer." Sirzech said as Rias look down with gritted teeth.

"How would you know?" Rias asked.

"And I know, it's for our family's sake. But trust me. He's a good guy once you get to know him." Sirzech stated as Rias look up.

"Really?" Rias asked as Sirzech nodded.

"Then do you know where I can find him?" Rias asked as Sirzech stood up with a hand secured around his bleeding waist.

"In time, Rias-tan. You just have to wait." Sirzech said as Rias pouted.

"Now then, I should be recovering in my room." Sirzech said as he slowly walked to his room, leaving Rias and her family in the hall.

* * *

Present…

"Hey, who is that guy in front of the school?" A student asked as instantly everyone in Rias class begin to gather in front of the windows.

Rias on the otherhand ignore it, but then she felt it. She felt a strong presence near the school. Immediately she look towards her right, standing up and seeing down from her class windows to see a blonde haired boy standing in front of the school.

"Who is he?" Rias asked with curiosity.

* * *

Down at the school gate…

"This is a big school." Izayoi commented looking around Kuoh Academy, with a hand inside his pocket. He then walked past the school gates, as he pulled out his hand from his pocket to reveal a wrapped up lollipop. He then unwrap the wrapper, and put the lollipop in his mouth.

"Hey, you!" A voice called out to Izayoi, as he turns to a delinquent pointing his hand towards him.

"Not you again. I already told you. I've got no money. So, ask somebody else." Izayoi said with a wave of his hand, as he turns to walk inside the school. But he was stopped as he heard multiple footsteps behind him.

"Oh, I've got somebody else to ask. To ask for your death! Get him, boys!" The delinquent leader stated as all of the delinquents that gathered in front of the school rushed towards Izayoi, with baseball bats in hand.

Izayoi was about to go inside the school, but he stopped as he turns around towards the approaching group.

He turns to see a white haired girl just passing by, but she stopped in the middle to get the candy she dropped. The girl was between him and the group's way.

The girl pick up her candy as she turns to see a group of delinquents heading her way. Just as the group of delinquents was about to run the girl over, they were suddenly blown away from the surprised girl.

"Oi, you can't run a little girl over." Izayoi said with a smirk, suddenly appearing in front of the girl.

"And for that, you're all gonna pay." Izayoi stated smirking as he suddenly vanished from sight, surprising everyone who watched the confrontation, especially Rias, who watched with surprise and interest.

The group of delinquents hastily stood up, as they picked up their baseball bats from the ground and held it in their hands. They then look around for any signs of Izayoi, but they couldn't find him anywhere.

"I'm over here." A voice called out as the group look towards the voice. Izayoi stood with a beat up delinquent beneath his feet.

"You're next." Izayoi stated as he dash towards the group, to which the group charge at him with their bats held up high to hit him. Izayoi then crouched dodging a few bats in the process, as he aimed his fist at one of the delinquent in front of him.

"That's not going to work." Izayoi exclaimed as he punch the delinquent in the stomach, and suddenly the delinquent was then blasted off, dragging the whole group to the air and outside the school gate, the whole group completely out cold by the force of the punch.

"Well, that's boring." Izayoi commented seeing as the group of delinquent wasn't so much as giving him a challenge even if there were many of them.

Izayoi look up towards the out cold delinquents and noticed that the leader was nowhere to be found. He then turns around towards the girl as he suddenly vanished.

"You… It was because of you. We were beaten like losers." The leader of the gang said as he approached the white haired girl who held a candy in her hand.

The leader slapped the candy off the little girl's hand, which prompted to fall onto the ground. The little girl watched as the leader crushed the candy into pieces by stepping on it.

"Now… Die!" The leader said holding up a real katana in his hand, as he swung it down on the girl. But before the katana could touch the girl, it was stopped by a hand.

The leader looked up towards the owner of the hand, and suddenly he dropped his katana as he backed away from Izayoi who stop the katana with just his two fingers securing it in place.

"You know I thought you wouldn't keep something like this. But using it to kill a girl, that's unforgivable." Izayoi said with a cold look.

"But then I'm here. So you should run, or else…" Izayoi said picking the katana and twisting it in his hand. He then held the sword and pointed it towards his other hand. Everyone who was watching stood in surprise as Izayoi pointed the katana at himself.

Izayoi then pushed the katana towards his other hand, and suddenly the katana was being bend by Izayoi pushing his other hand towards the katana. The katana sharp blade was bent to its hilt, leaving it useless for fighting and killing or even repairing.

"W-What are you? Are you some kind of monster?" The leader asked in fear as he slowly stepped back away from Izayoi, who held a smirk on his face.

"I don't know. But do you want find out for yourself?" Izayoi questioned as the leader furiously shakes his head as he immediately run away from Izayoi but not before he run towards his unconscious group.

"Let's get out of here!" He yelled as the entire group woke up from the unconscious state, and immediately the gang of delinquent run away from Kuoh Academy.

"Well, that's boring. How can I get something fun over here besides finding weak delinquents to fight?" Izayoi commented with a sigh.

Izayoi then turns around towards the white haired girl, "Here." Izayoi stated as he pulled out another lollipop inside his pocket and gave it to the girl, which she accepted.

"Thank you." The white haired girl said as Izayoi pat her head.

"No problem. But I'm running late for my class. See you later." Izayoi said as he stroke her head a few times, before he walk past her. He then spotted a trash can beside a school building entrance, as he walked over to it and dropped the bent up katana in.

Izayoi then turns around towards the school entrance, and just as he was about to enter the school,

'Riiing, Riiing, Riiiing.'

Izayoi look up towards the sound being made by the school bell, "Looks like I'm really late to school. Well, it's better than learning first." Izayoi exclaimed with a smirk as he walked inside the school, leaving the white haired girl.

The girl then felt her head by putting her hand on top of it, as a small smile appear on her face, liking her head being stroke by Izayoi earlier. With that mind, she walked off to her classroom while intending to find Izayoi to stroke her again.

* * *

Izayoi look down towards his school paper, of where his class was located and his class schedule. He then look up, to see students coming out from their classes and passing him to go to the cafeteria.

Izayoi continued walking while girls standing beside the school walls, giggled and blushed as Izayoi walked by them.

"Is that the new transfer student?" A girl whispered to her friend.

"He looks so handsome…" A girl stared dreamily at Izayoi.

"Yeah…" Another girl stated with a blush adorning her cheeks.

Izayoi then turns to the three girls, hearing their talk about him, as he smiled at them which caused them to blush furiously. Izayoi turns around to continue his walk to his class, passing a set of stairs on his way.

On top of the stairs where Izayoi passed, were two females watching him as he walk to their class.

"Akeno, who was that?" A young woman in her late teens asked. She had a buxom figure and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

She wore the Kuoh Academy school uniform which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer) with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

"I think he is the new transfer student. He is Sakamaki Izayoi. He is said to be exceptional in academics, sports, and he is the most popular student in his school. He is said to have not study for the entire time he was in school, suspecting to be home-schooled. His behavior in sports angers some of the school's athletes, with him offering challenges to them to see if they could beat him. Some boys in his school, called him a juvenile highschool student." Akeno stated as Rias raised an eyebrow at the title he was given.

"A juvenile highschool student?" Rias asked as Akeno nodded.

"We have to investigate about him… He is interesting... And I heard you have to guide him around the school after school." Rias said turning to Akeno who nodded.

"Hmm… Sakamaki Izayoi-kun…" Rias said as a sparkle of interest could be seen in her eyes. She and Akeno then left the stairs to enjoy the recess time they've had.

* * *

Izayoi arrived at his class as he look around to see if anybody was there, but there wasn't. He then walk inside the class and look through the rows of seats in front of him. He walk through the seats beside the window and eventually set his bag on his decided seat. Strangely he look down besides the other seat which was right next to him, feeling strange about the seat.

He shrug off the strange feeling as he sit on his seat and lay down his head on the desk with his hands supporting his head. With a yawn, he closed his eyes and drift into slumber.

* * *

"Izayoi…" A voice was calling him, as Izayoi slowly open his eyes and blinked a few times.

"Izayoi." The voice called again, as Izayoi rubbed his eyes with his right hand, trying to dismiss the sleepiness. He then turns to the owner of the voice, and his eyes widen at the voice's owner.

"Hai. Have a nice sleep?" Rias exclaimed with a smile waving her hand at him.

"Yeah… Thanks for waking me up." Izayoi said as Rias nodded in appreciation.

"Ah, now that Sakamaki-kun is awake. Care to give us an introduction, Sakamaki-kun?" The teacher asked as Izayoi turns to the teacher and nods. He then stood up from his seat, and walked over to the teacher, standing in front of the whole class.

Izayoi look through the whole class, as a smirk appear on his face. "As you can see I'm dangerous, unrefined and the name's Sakamaki Izayoi." Izayoi introduced as he raised up his hand. "I'm also crude, vicious and hedonistic." He said as he raised up three fingers of the statement of himself. "I'm the worst type of person there is, so I recommend you read all the warning labels before you glare at me, boys." Izayoi said with a smirk, as the boys inside the class glare daggers at him, angered that their girlfriends were watching Izayoi with a blush and was looking at him with stars in their eyes.

The teacher sweatdrop at the interaction between the two, "Well, Sakamaki-kun, it's nice to have you in the academy. And we hope we can have a wonderful year together, okay?" The teacher asked as Izayoi nodded before you sit down on his seat.

"Nice introduction." Rias said giggling as she saw the boys glared at Izayoi for making their girls hearts flutter.

"Well, I give them an introduction, didn't I?" Izayoi asked as Rias nodded.

"Class, pull out your math textbooks and open to page 13." The teacher said as the students followed his instructions. Izayoi sighed, laying down his head again while he look at the teacher teaching, knowing that it was a long day before the school bell rings.

* * *

After School

"That was boring…" Izayoi sighed as he stood up from his seat, picking up his bag and sliding it on his right shoulder. He look at the now empty class, as he decided to leave a little late than them. Some of the girls waved him goodbye, to which he waved them back with a smile, while the boys glare daggers at him again. The boys then escort their girls home, while Izayoi suppressed a smirk, finding it fun to mess with the boys.

Izayoi was about to leave the class but he was stopped by a voice, "Wait." A voice called out to him, as Izayoi turns to see Akeno walking up to him.

"Who are you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, my name is Himejima Akeno. Call me Akeno, Sakamaki-san." She said with a bow.

"Just call me Izayoi. So, what did you want to talk about?" Izayoi asked.

"The Student Council President had sent her regards to you. And she wants me to give you a tour around the school." Akeno said as Izayoi smirked.

"Thanks for the regards. But I don't want any tour. I'll tour around by myself." Izayoi said with an arrogant smirk, as he turns around and left the class.

"Isn't that rude?" Akeno stated finding it annoying that Izayoi just left like that.

"He is a juvenile highschool student, after all." She said as she left the class, trying not to wipe out that smirk out of his face with her power.

* * *

Outside of school

Izayoi stopped just in front of the school gates, "Rias Gremory, huh?" Izayoi whispered as a smirk slowly formed on his face.

"I'm starting to think that this will only be getting fun from now on…" He said as he sensed that someone was watching him from afar. He decided to ignore it, as he continued on his way to his home.

"Who are you, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked looking at him, from the window of her club.

Izayoi walked along the streets, while he look up seeing the orange sky.

"Huh?" Izayoi said as he bumped someone, making the person fall on the ground.

"Could you watch the road for a second?" The person which was a girl said in annoyance, laying on the ground while she held a hand to her head to nurse her headache of hitting Izayoi.

"Oh, sorry." Izayoi said extending a hand to the girl as the girl look towards the hand. "Don't worry, I won't bite." Izayoi said with a smirk, as the girl eventually grabbed his hand and Izayoi slowly pulled her up from the ground.

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?" The girl asked as Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked as he took in her appearance. The girl has blue eyes and long brown hair that is fringed and braided at the ends on either side and reaches past her waist. Also, she wore a white blouse with a yellow ribbon bow tie, a navy blue business skirt and brown heels.

"Well, you're the one who should apologize for bumping into me. Why should I?" The girl said in annoyance as Izayoi held a smirk.

"Oh?" Izayoi said as the girl glared at him.

"I don't like to repeat what I said, Mr. High School Student with the Mean Looking Eyes." The girl stated as Izayoi just held a smirk.

"Anyway, why don't you look before you hit me?" Izayoi questioned with a sly smirk, as the girl held a hand to herself.

"I'm in a hurry. That's why. But you're the one who should look out before you hit me." The girl said annoyed as Izayoi chuckles.

"What is so funny, might I ask?" The girl asked.

"Why are you in a hurry? Is that an excuse that I should believe?" Izayoi asked as the girl.

"Believe it or don't, I'm in a hurry. And since I'm late, I'll be going, even without your apology." The girl said walking past Izayoi.

"Yeah? But you can't go whatever you are going without this red ribbon, right?" Izayoi asked holding up a red ribbon, as the girl turns to look at the red ribbon. She then held a hand to the right side of her head, feeling the missing ribbon.

The girl then look at Izayoi, as she extend her hand to grab the ribbon. "Give it back!" She shouted as Izayoi pulled back his hand from her reaching hand.

"Turn around." Izayoi said as the girl suddenly raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

"Just turn around." Izayoi said as the girl sighed, forgetting about the ribbon for a moment as she turns around, her back facing Izayoi.

Izayoi slowly walked behind her as he gently grab a hold of her hair, and he slowly tied the red ribbon into a bow around it. He slowly pulled back, seeing the red bow he made was the same as the other bow on the left side of her head.

"Done." Izayoi said as the girl turns around and she held up a hand on the red bow that Izayoi made.

"Now I have to go, I have a nap to finish, young girl." Izayoi said as he turns around to leave, but he was stopped by a voice calling out to him.

"Wait!" The girl shouted as Izayoi turns his head around at her.

"Thank you, but you shouldn't address me as 'young girl. My name is Kudou Asuka. Remember that from now on. And you the dangerous, unrefined-looking guy, would be?" The girl stated as Izayoi gave her a smirk about her introduction of him.

"Don't thank me, I'm just repaying my debt of bumping into you. And I have to thank you for that wonderfully antagonistic introduction of yours. As you can see, I'm dangerous, unrefined, and the name's Sakamaki Izayoi." Izayoi introduced at the girl, as he held up his hand. "I'm also crude, vicious, and hedonistic. I'm the worst type of person there is, so I recommend reading all the warning labels before taking that attitude when dealing with me, Ojou-sama." Izayoi said with a smirk.

"I'll think about it if you write down all those warning labels in a manual." Asuka said as Izayoi laughed cheerfully.

"Seriously? I'll write something up a bit later, so you better be ready." Izayoi said as he pulled out something from his pocket and throws it at Asuka, to which she caught it with both hands.

"Here." Izayoi said as Asuka opened up her hands to see that it was a lollipop.

"Well, I'm going to go. And didn't you mentioned that you have somewhere to be right now?" Izayoi asked as Asuka's eyes widen, recalling that she was late.

"Y-Yeah!" Asuka said in a hurry as she turns to leave but she stayed.

"I hope we meet again. And thanks for the lollipop," Asuka said while Izayoi just stared at her.

"Izayoi-kun." She stated as she left, leaving Izayoi to look at her.

With a smile on his face, Izayoi begin to leave walking towards the park where he should walk through it to get to his home.

"AHHHHH!"

Izayoi eyes narrowed at the painful cry, but he just ignored it as he continued to walk to his home. But something stopped him, as he sense a powerful energy coming from where the painful was from. And that triggers him to eventually disappeared without a trace.

* * *

"Sorry, your existence poses a threat to us. So we took in the initiative and moved in for the kill. Blame God for planting a Sacred Gear inside your body." Yuuma said sitting on a fountain, as Issei Hyoudou held his bleeding stomach in pain.

"_Sa… What?_" Issei said in thought before he coughed up blood and fell down on his back.

"This is an interesting sight to see." A voice said as Yuuma look towards the voice.

"You would be an amazing girl if you weren't a Fallen Angel." Izayoi said with a smirk, appearing before the two.

"Who are you? No matter, but why can't God grant the Sacred Gear in you. It would be so much fun, to kill an handsome man like you." Yuuma said as a spear of light appear around her hand.

"Well, I hope you die." Yuuma said with a sweet smile, as Izayoi could see the spear slowly appear soaring towards him in high speed.

"Well, I'm not the one to interrupt but you're wrong if you think I'm gonna die." Izayoi smirked as he clench his fist and punched the spear, destroying it into pieces, shocking Yuuma and Issei who watched from the sides while he holds his bleeding stomach.

"What? How could you?" Yuuma said but she was cut off as Izayoi suddenly appear in front of her.

"It was fun seeing you, Yuuma-chan." Izayoi said as Yuuma's eyes widen, and Izayoi punched her in the stomach launching her straight to the sky.

"Ugh…" Yuuma said holding her painful and extremely sore stomach as she look down at Izayoi who was smirking at her.

"Say hello to some of your friends for me." Izayoi said as Yuuma gritted her teeth, not wanting to retreat but she wasn't taking a risk on fighting with Izayoi, so she fled by flying away from Izayoi.

Izayoi then turns to Issei who was bleeding on the ground, as he walked over to him. "If you were going to kill me, you could've at least let me squeeze your boobs. I could only catch a glance, but Yuuma-chan has great boobs." Issei said as Izayoi raised an eyebrow at his perverted comment.

"You're sick. Are you sure I shouldn't leave you right now, by your perverted comment?" Izayoi comment as Issei look at him as he shook his head.

Izayoi ignoring him for a second, look at something that was poking out of his pocket. He pulled it out as he stared at in for a second, as his eyes widen a little.

"This…" Izayoi said as he gripped the piece of flyer tightly.

"Oi, what's your wish?" Izayoi asked as Issei look at him.

"Uh… I want to die in the bossom of beautiful girl like her." Issei spelled out as he coughed up blood.

"Hmm…" Izayoi said as he closed his eyes.

"Rias…" He said as the flyer glowed red and Izayoi let go of the flyer, as it flies to the sky and then it opens up to reveal a summoning portal, with red intricate writings around it. The portal then slowly lowered down revealing Rias Gremory in her school uniform.

"You called me here, didn't you Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked as Izayoi look at her.

"Since you're here, you can get this perverted boy off my hands." Izayoi said nudging Issei with his feet. Rias look at him, as a smile appear on her face and she nodded towards his request.

"And I know you're here, Akeno." Izayoi said as Akeno came out from behind the trees, having to disguise herself from being seen.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I never lose in hide and seek." He simply stated as Rias giggled at his answer.

"Akeno, get Issei out of here." Rias commanded as Akeno nodded as walked beside Issei and raised her hand as a transportation circle suddenly appeared beneath Issei and her.

"We'll meet again, Izayoi." Akeno said with a bow, as she and Issei were gone.

Izayoi look at Rias who didn't go along with them, as he raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you still standing here? Didn't you have a transportation circle like her?" Izayoi asked referring to Akeno as Rias offered him a sweet smile.

"Well, she can heal Issei for a while. But in the meantime, let's get to know each other more." Rias said smiling at him, as Izayoi smirk.

"Okay, Rias ojou-sama. Be my guest." Izayoi said extending his hand towards her, to which Rias accepted it with a smile, and the two left the park to Izayoi's home.

* * *

_Well, how's that for an ending? Is it good? Bad? Or over the top? And I know that I've added Asuka in the chapter but I'm sorry to say this but that was a short scene. And I don't know if I can add her in the story... And I thank you for all the readers who have follow me, favorite me and review my Fanfic. I really appreciated it. _

_Well, I got to go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Occult Research Club?

_Hello, everyone it's ArtLotus here. I hope you're ready for this next chapter of A Problem Devil. And I hope you like it or love it. __ And thanks for the people who follow me, favorite me and review me recently. I honestly appreciate your support and help to finish this._

___So, without further ado, presenting A Problem Devil._

___I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Occult Research Club?

"Ugh..." Izayoi groaned as he slowly open his eyes to see his room's ceiling. He yawns as he was about to get up, but he stopped as he feel a weight on top of his chest. He then look down to see Rias laying down on his chest with her snuggling closer to him. He then realized that she was completely naked without a thing to cover her up with and she was pushing her body closer to him, pushing her large breasts against his chest.

He recalled the events yesterday, after Rias said that she wants to get to know him more, he escorted her to his home, to which she accepted with a smile. The two then arrived at the said home, and Rias look at it with an awe look. It was home, and not just an apartment, it was a real home, with a gate in front of the two storey house.

Izayoi then gestured her inside, as she kindly walk inside and she was visited with a clean, nice living room. She walked inside further seeing the kitchen, and the dining room in front of it.

* * *

Flashback...

"I'm going to sleep... You can handle it from here, right?" Izayoi asked as Rias nodded, while Izayoi walk upstairs to his room. After she heard the door close upstairs, she begin her exploration of the house.

She was surprise as she thought that Izayoi was a Juvenile Highschool Student, that everyone in his old school called him, and she thought that he couldn't have kept his house clean or even own a house. Delinquents mostly live in apartments, and she could now believe that Izayoi wasn't that type of delinquent at all. Besides, if he is a delinquent he would be doing bad things instead of defending the white haired girl she knows earlier at school.

Rias then yawns, tired from her exploration of Izayoi's house and school earlier. She thought to teleport to her club, but she thinks otherwise as she headed straight up to Izayoi's room.

Once she arrived at his room, she slowly open his door and poke her head inside, to see Izayoi asleep on his bed. She giggled as she quietly step inside the room, and carefully strip of her school uniform and her underwear. She then slowly climbed on the bed and gently lay her head on Izayoi's chest, with her hands laid beside her. She smiled a small smile, as she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth that Izayoi gave, and she loves it. So, she snuggled in closer to Izayoi while she sleep blissfully.

* * *

Present...

"Isn't this nice? I wish I could wake up to this everyday." Izayoi comment with a smirk, looking at the naked Rias.

"Well, why can't we?" Rias asked waking up from her sleep, looking at Izayoi with one of her eye poking out at him from on top of his chest, while Izayoi look at her with a smirk. "I didn't know you slept naked. If i had known, yesterday would be a lovely night, with scented candles everywhere." Izayoi commented as Rias blushed a little from Izayoi's statement.

Izayoi then leaned closer to Rias, who just look at him in curiosity and with blushing cheeks.

"And I didn't know you had such a nice body, Rias ojou-sama." Izayoi whispered huskily in her ear, as Rias blushed crimson. "I could just eat you up..." Izayoi whispered again to her, while Rias just blushed, listening to his words. "But unfortunately, we have to go to school." Izayoi said to her with a smirk, as Rias shook her head out of her thoughts as she look at him and then nods her head, agreeing with him.

They both stood up from the bed, as Izayoi stretched himself while, Rias put on her panties. "Izayoi-kun, can you clip my bra?" Rias said pulling her hair aside revealing her unclip bra. Izayoi walked over to her and clipped her bra.

"Thank you." Rias said with a smile.

"No problem." Izayoi said as he picked up a towel from his closet and walk inside the bathroom. Rias then picked her neat folded school uniform on top of Izayoi's desk beside his bed, as she dress herself up for school. While Izayoi was still in the shower, Rias looked around the room as she saw that he had a collection of books on top of his work desk. She then spotted a picture frame on top of his desk as she walked near it, to get a closer look.

She picked up the picture frame and examined it, seeing that the frame held a picture of Izayoi and a blonde haired women standing side to side. They were smiling as the blonde haired women held both of her hands on the young Izayoi's shoulder, while she crouched down to his height, with her head beside his. Rias smiled at the picture, as she look at it for a while.

"Looking around the room, huh?" Izayoi commented as Rias turns around to look at him, who wore a short sleeved black shirt. Izayoi then noticed the picture frame in her hands. "So you've seen the picture..." Izayoi said as Rias realized the frame in her hands as she puts it back on the desk.

"Do you mind?" Rias asked as Izayoi waved his hand in dismissal. "No, I don't mind. She would have loved to get to know you, if she'd known that there was a naked girl sleeping with her son." Izayoi joked as Rias smiled at him, but then a frown was smarred on her face.

"What happen to her?" Rias asked as Izayoi look at her. "She died. She was extremely ill. And the doctors said that they couldn't do anything about it." Izayoi said recalling the sad memories, while Rias looked at him with a sad frown, sympathizing with him.

"Well, it's no use on bringing up the past. We have a school to go to." Izayoi said with a smirk, as he open his door and left, leaving Rias. "Hey, wait up." Rias stated as she too left the room, and the two left the house to school.

**Kuoh Academy**

"Learning is boring..." Izayoi mumbled as he amd Rias walk past the school gate, arriving to school in time, while students from the school were shocked and surprised to see Rias and the new transfer student walking side by side to school.

"Hey, isn't that the transfer student? And isn't that Rias-senpai!" A girl said to her friends as they went eyed wide upon Izayoi and Rias arrival.

"OH MY GOD!" cried a random girl as a crowd gathered in front of the school.

"Izayoi-kun is walking together with Rias onee-sama!" She said as Izayoi raised an eyebrow at the gathering crowd, while Rias who wore a small smile on her face, just waved at the crowd.

"They look so cute together!"

"The transfer student really outdid himself."

"Doesn't Rias-senpai look a lot happier than usual, maybe they are in love!"

"We really are something to caught this much attention." Izayoi commented glancing at the students that were looking at them with surprise and awestruck looks.

"But who wouldn't? A transfer student walking side by side with a beautiful girl like you. Who wouldn't want to start the gossips from spreading all around the school?" Izayoi said as Rias giggled and slightly blushed from him calling her beautiful. As they neared the class, Izayoi slide the door for Rias and gestured his hand inside, as Rias smiled and entered the class, followed by Izayoi.

"Thank you." Rias said as Izayoi smirk, as Rias sat on her chair beside the window, while Izayoi sat on his chair next to her.

Izayoi lay his head on his hands, as he look to see the third year students come inside the class, apparently knowing that class session start soon.

Izayoi yawns as he saw a teacher coming inside the class, as he stood in front of his desk before the class.

"Class, today we'll be learning about history. Pull out your book, and turn to page 57." The teacher said as Izayoi wore a smirk, knowing history pretty well from his experience from travelling over the world.

* * *

**_After School_**

"Izayoi-kun, have you joined a club yet?" Rias asked as class session had ended earlier.

"No, why?" Izayoi answered as Rias smiled at him.

"Then, follow me to my club." Rias said as she left the class, followed by a curious Izayoi.

* * *

**_Time Skip_**

"So this is your club?" Izayoi asked looking up at the big club before him. He noticed that it was different than the main one, older and had a slightly different style to its architecture. Despite it's obvious age, it was still very well maintained.

"Yeah. Come inside." Rias stated as Izayoi followed her inside the club.

When Izayoi come inside, he immediately saw the inside of the room was clearly a clear out classroom. The floors were made of wood panels and there was a chalkboard hanging on the wall behind a desk. All of the students desks had been cleared out and in the center of the room was a chalk drawing of a large and complicated circle that Izayoi would know, as he listened to Sirzech all day about circles.

There was were several furniture like chairs, desks and couches. Izayoi then spotted the white haired girl he saved yesterday, sitting on the couch, to which Rias noticed as she pointed her hand to the girl. And today, he could get a clear view of her, she looked very young to be in school, but with her slim, petite figure and cute lolita face, she looked to be a year or two younger.

She had hazel colored eyes and her hair was a pure white color with two long bangs at the front that ran down past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back was cut in a short bob cut hair style. On either side of her hair were a pair of black, cat shaped hair clips.

"I see you remember her from yesterday. Her name is Toujou Koneko. She's a first year student here in Kuoh Academy, and a member of the occult research club." Rias introduced as Koneko notices Izayoi after Rias introduction of her.

"Izayoi-san." Koneko said as Izayoi raised an eyebrow on the discovery.

"The whole club knows you, Izayoi-kun. Even the whole school knows about you by now. Defeating a gang of delinquents, and saving a girl in front of the school, that triggered the rumors and the desire to know about you." Rias said with a smile, as Izayoi smirk at her.

"I never thought I would be famous in this Academy. Or even had everyone in the entire school wanting to know me." Izayoi stated as he sat on one of the chairs.

"Ara, what do we have here?" A voice said as Izayoi look towards the voice, as it reveals to be Akeno who walked beside the couch.

"It's nice to see you again, Izayoi." Akeno said with a smile, while Izayoi replied with a smirk.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Akeno. Do you still want to guide me around the school?" Izayoi asked as Akeno's hands were twitching with electricity. "Am I annoying you?" Izayoi said with a smirk seeing the electricity covering Akeno's hands.

"Maybe..." Akeno said as she held out her hand in front of her, and immediately electric shot out of her hands and it was heading straight to Izayoi.

"Annoying, huh?" Izayoi said watching as five bolts of lightning were getting near towards him. Just as when the bolts of lightning were in front of him, he immediately back slapped it with his left hand, as the electricity disappear.

"Hmm... You're more stronger than I thought. Even if you're arrogant." Akeno commented as Izayoi smirked. "Well, I aim to please. Besides, I'm here to apologize for the guide you offer. I really don't want to guide around the school, it's just going to be boring for me." Izayoi stated as Akeno smiled. "I'm thinking the same thing. It's a surprise we share the same thought." Akeno said as Izayoi smiled his charming smile. The action made both Rias and Akeno's hearts skip a beat.

"Yeah. It's a surprise." He said as he sat on one of the chairs, while Akeno went to make tea.

"First off, welcome to the occult research club, Izayoi-kun." Rias greeted as Izayoi nodded in appreciation.

"So I take it, you're all devils?" Izayoi asked.

"Very good, as expected of you, Izayoi-kun. I know there must be something about you, if you know that we're devils." Rias said as she graced him with a gentle smile. "Yes, all of us are devils." She answered.

"Tea?" She asked as Izayoi nodded, and Akeno placed a cup of tea in front of him.

"Thanks." Izayoi said as Akeno wore a surprised look. "Ara, ara. I never knew you were such a polite man, Izayoi." She stated as Izayoi picked up the cup of steaming water, lightly blowing on it before taking a drink.

"This is good." Izayoi complimented after taking a small sip. He then set the cup onto the saucer as Akeno smiled at him.

"Thank you." Akeno said to him.

Koneko who was sitting on the couch stare at Izayoi, as she stood up and walked over to him. She tugged at his sleeve which got his attention, as Izayoi turns to her with a raised eyebrow.

Koneko then grabbed his hand and put it on her head, as Izayoi realized that she wanted him to pet her like last time. "You want me to pet you?" Izayoi asked as Koneko nodded cutely as Izayoi smirked, petting her head with hand, while Koneko purred in satisfaction.

"Looks like one of us has gotten quite near to you, Izayoi." Akeno comment as Rias look at the two, hiding a frown from appearing on her face.

"Anyway, is there anyone else in your club?" Izayoi asked as Rias looked at him and nodded.

"Yes. There is. He is now bringing a new member along." Rias said as Izayoi raised an eyebrow. "A new member? Who?" Izayoi asked.

"Woah..." Issei said coming inside with a blond haired boy beside him. Izayoi noticed him as he sighed.

"Not him again." Izayoi said under his breath while Issei who look around finally notices Izayoi. "Hey, you're the one who punched Yuuma-chan." Issei said as Izayoi ignored him for a bit, and turns to Rias. "So, he has a sacred gear?" Izayoi asked as Rias nodded.

"You remember her right? Yuuma-chan? Do you remember her? I talk to everyone but they can't remember who Yuuma-chan is." Issei exclaimed as Izayoi thinks for a while.

"Yuuma-chan..." Izayoi mumbled as Issei expectantly look at him. "No. It doesn't ring any bells. But is she a black haired girl?" Izayoi asked as Issei furiously nodded. "No. Still doesn't ring any bells. How about you asked someone else?" Izayoi said hiding a smirk, while Issei deflated from Izayoi's answer.

"Are you kidding me?" Issei mumbled as Izayoi rest his head against the chair while Koneko sat on his lap, her head on his chest. The blond haired that was standing behind Issei walked over to Izayoi.

"It's nice to meet you, Izayoi-san. My name is Yuuto Kiba." Kiba said as he extend his hand towards Izayoi, to which he accept by shaking his hand. "So, you're one of the member of the occult research club?" Izayoi asked as Kiba nodded.

"Well, it looks like everyone is here. If you don't mind me, I'm going to take a bath. Then, we'll discuss about the events earlier for Issei." Rias exclaimed as she walked over to the bathroom, and closed the curtains.

"Wow..." Issei comment as he saw the body outline of Rias behind the curtains in the shower. Izayoi sensing that Issei was looking at Rias, he picked up a sugar cube that was on the desk in front of him, and threw it at Issei with a flick of his finger. "Don't look you sick perverted boy." Izayoi said as Issei look towards him, but he didn't noticed the sugar cube travelling towards him in light speed which he didn't see at all, until it hits him on the head and then propelled him across the room, knocking him out cold.

Kiba, Akeno and Koneko who watches the act had their eyes widen, by the show of strength from Izayoi. "Ara, what a surprising act of strength there, Izayoi. I never thought that you had that much in you." Akeno comment with a lick of her lips, impressed by the display of strength from Izayoi.

"Well, somebody has to knock some sense into that boy." Izayoi exclaimed with a grin, pointing his hand towards the knock out Issei.

"But Izayoi, you're a pervert too, right?" Akeno said as Izayoi smirk. "But I'm not that sick of a pervert like him." He said pointing his hand at Issei. "Why do you ask? There must be something in your mind to ask that question." Izayoi stated as Akeno smiled.

"There is not. I was just asking to confirm a question I got. That's all." Akeno exclaimed as Rias gets out of the bathroom, with her new set of school uniform. "What's going on in here?" Rias asked as Izayoi pointed his hand at Issei who was knocked out cold by something.

"Izayoi..." Rias said knowing that it was him who would do something like that to Issei and she knows that he was the only one who would have done something like this. "He was looking at you while you bath, like a sick perverted boy. Although I am impressed by the display of your body and curves..." Izayoi said with a sly smirk while Rias blushed by his perverted words.

"So you admit that you're the only one that can see Buchou like that?" Akeno asked as Izayoi smirk.

"Yeah." Izayoi simply answered, as Rias's cheeks turn pink.

"Well, let's get this discussion over with. I want to get some sleep after this." Izayoi said with a yawn.

"But somebody has to wake up Issei." Kiba said as Izayoi sighed, picking up another sugar cube and throwing at Issei again in light speed. The cube instantly hit Issei immediately waking him up as he look at everyone.

"W-What happen? I remember that something hit me awhile back. And it hurts!" Issei exclaimed rubbing his forehead furiously to make the pain go away.

"Pay attention." Izayoi said as Issei look at him and then Rias, who nodded at Izayoi.

Rias walked away from Izayoi and strode to the center of the room. "Alright, everyone. Today, I would like to introduce our newest member, Hyoudou Issei-san." Kiba, Koneko and Akeno all clapped for a while before eventually stopping, Izayoi merely focused his attention at Rias.

"As you all know, we Devils have been in a war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas of the Devil and Fallen Angel. The Devil forms a pact with humans and receives their sacrifice and increases their strength. The Fallen Angel on the other hand controls humans to eliminate Devils. And here, the Angels come to destroy the two races on God's order. So the war is split into three groups: Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels. This has been going on since ancient times."

Issei timidly raised his hand, his eyes nervously darting from Izayoi to Rias. "Um... Rias-senpai... That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal student like myself. Is this what members of the Occult Club do?"

"Well, it depends..." Izayoi suddenly raises his voice on to answer, as Issei turns to him. "Do you want to die?" He said as Issei stared at him in confusion. "Because those Fallen Angels are here in the human world to kill you. They are assigned to kill you. So, if you want to live, you might as well believe the story to be so." Izayoi said as Issei stared at him horror. "So do you get that in your head?" Izayoi asked looking at him, with mean looking eyes.

"H-Hai! S-Senpai!" Issei said with thoughts of him dying before the Fallen Angels.

"Rias, you can continue from here." Izayoi said as Rias nodded.

**_Time Skip_**

"That's it for today. We'll meet again tomorrow." Rias said as Issei rubbed his head, trying to slowly process the history between Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels.

Then, Issei realized something, "Rias-senpai, how come I'm still alive?" He asked as Rias held out a card.

"You summoned me from this flyer moments before you died. But Izayoi-kun is the one who summoned me, that saved you." Rias said turning to Izayoi, who had his eyes closed while he sleeps.

"Izayoi-senpai?" Issei said turning to look at the sleeping Izayoi.

Rias nodded, "We're devils." She said as she then unfurled her devil wings, shocking Issei.

"Wha-" Issei backed away in fear. "We're the same, Issei." Rias said as Koneko unfurled her wings, followed by Akeno and Kiba. Issei then look behind him to see that he had wings like everyone.

Issei turns to Izayoi who was sleeping peacefully. "How about Izayoi-senpai? Is he a devil too?" He asked as Rias walked over to Izayoi and put her arms around Izayoi's neck.

"No, he's a human. But he has powers that is far beyond that of human capabilities." Rias said with a smile, looking down at Izayoi.

Rias then unwrap her arms around Izayoi's neck, "Demons collect power by forming contracts with humans and receiving compensations for it. Nowadays, no one manually draws magic circles to summon demons, so we just hand the circles out to potential contractors." Rias explained.

"We usually have familiars do it, but as a servant demon, you need to learn the basics." Rias said as Issei packed in his bag for his deliveries as a servant demon.

**_Time Skip_**

"The deliveries done!" Issei said as Rias who was done bathing, sat next to Izayoi who was still sleeping. "I have one more task for you. Koneko received two summoning requests... So, I'll let you handle one of them." Rias said laying her head on Izayoi's shoulder.

Issei turns to Koneko who bows at him, "Thanks for doing this." She said in a monotone voice.

Issei then head to the summoning circle that Akeno prepared for him, as his right hand had a carved seal on it, courtesy of Rias. He then stepped on the circle for his first contract. The summoning circle glowed, engulfing Issei. After a few seconds, the summoning circle disappeared, leaving only Issei in the middle. "Issei, looks like you can't jump" Rias said Issei look at her in shock. "Yeah, and looks like you have to go there by bike." Izayoi said with a yawn, after waking up from his sleep.

"You're awake, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked turning at him.

"Yeah. I got a nice dream of someone wrapping their arms around me. It was nice." Izayoi said with a smirk, as Rias blushed, recalling that she wrapped her arm around him earlier. "And then i dreamed of someone laying their head on my shoulder, and she was only wearing a towel." Izayoi said looking at Rias, who blushed again.

"Issei," Izayoi said catching Issei's attention. "Don't you have a contract to go to?" Izayoi said as Issei suddenly recalled that he had just given his first contract as a demon. He then hurriedly runs out from the club and rode his bike to the contractor who summoned him.

"Y-You were awake, this whole time?" Rias said as Izayoi stood up from the couch and stretched himself.

"Maybe... Maybe not. But i enjoyed my time here with this club." Izayoi said as he turns around to leave. "I'll be visiting tomorrow. This club might be worth joining after all." Izayoi glanced at Rias behind him, and with a smirk, he vanished, surprising Kiba of his speed.

"Buchou, is he really a human?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah." Rias said with a nod, as she stared at the spot where Izayoi vanished.

"And I think we just got ourselves a new member." Rias said with a smile, but then a frown appear on her face.

"And I won't let any Fallen Angels take away my Izayoi-kun." Rias said under her breath with narrow eyes.

* * *

Next morning...

"Why are school invented for anyway? This will be a boring day." Izayoi said under his breath as he walked alongside an alleyway.

"But, maybe I'll get something fun to do in the club instead." Izayoi said as he heard someone falling.

He turns towards the noise, and he was greeted by the sight of white panties and a nice view of the person's butt. Izayoi held a hand under his chin, examining the view with his eyes.

"This isn't a bad morning to begin with." He said with a smirk, looking at the person's panties a little longer, before the said person stood up from her position and switched to sitting on the ground.

"A nun?" Izayoi said as he noticed that the girl wore a nun's outfit. A cross could be seen on the nun's hood, above the girl's head.

Izayoi suddenly looked in front of him, ignoring the blonde haired girl as he saw that there was a red teleportation circle. He raised an eyebrow at the portal, wondering if 'he' is summoning him.

"What have you got in your mind, Sirzech? To summon me at a time like this?" Izayoi asked himself as he slowly touched the portal, to which he suddenly disappeared without a trace.

The blond haired girl who witness the scene, held a hand to her mouth in shock.

* * *

**Underworld**

"Where am I?" Izayoi asked as he suddenly teleported to the Underworld, but he wasn't in the same place as when Sirzech always summoned him to.

He looked up as standing before him was a huge castle, with a huge symbol on top of it, looking like a necklace and it was blue in color.

"The Sitri Clan..." He whispers as a frown appear on his face.

"Sirzech..." He said under his breath, as he looked up at the castle in front of him.

"Well, since I've been teleported here. Might as well take a look inside." Izayoi said with a smirk, gazing up at the huge castle.

* * *

_Well, how about that, everyone? Do you like it? Love it? Or... whichever suits you. So, I've been reading the recent reviews that you sent me, and some of them, I don't know if I should answer or not. But I'll try to answer, so first up... from Ryuuto Raizel. I will be honest with you, and don't hate me for this. But I don't plan to put Black Rabbit (Kurousagi) in this Fanfic. I'm sorry, but I think it's just too much for me to write. But I hope you're still going to support me._

_And second... Asuka isn't going to appear in the story. I put her in chapter 2 as a short story, that's all._

_So, I hope you all understand. And support my Fanfic. Stay tune for the next chapter. I'm going to go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_


	4. Chapter 4: Serafall? Saving a Nun?

_Hello, everyone! How's your day?I'm sorry if it took too long to update but I present to you A Problem Devil. If you like it, review it, or follow me, or you can favorite my Fanfic, whichever it is, I'll be glad you made the choice to do each one of those. So, without further ado, I'll be going, enjoy the story!_

_Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 4: Serafall? Saving a Nun?

"The Sitri Clan. The members of the clan, specializes on water-based magic. Except..." Izayoi was cut off as a pink blur ran passed by him with speed that a Ultimate-Class Devils would have, while he stood still on his spot, as he wasn't phased or affected by the sheer speed of the person itself. When the pink blur ran passed him, he had the time to catch a quick glimpse on the person's face, which he knows pretty well from Sirzech teachings of the Four Great Satans. And he knows that this person was one of them.

"Her..." Izayoi said finishing his sentence, as he saw the pink blur was going straight to the castle before him.

"SO-TAN!" A girlish scream rang out from the castle, as Izayoi raised an eyebrow at the scream. Knowing that it would belong to the person who ran straight to the castle, just a few seconds earlier. Even if the castle was really big and had a massive garden, he could still hear that girl's voice clearly.

"I feel this is going to be fun." Izayoi said as he picked up a pebble from the ground and throws it near the guards, that were guarding the main entrance of the castle. As the pebble hit the ground, causing an explosion to occur, Izayoi vanished out of sight, leaving the guards to scatter around for any enemy attacks.

* * *

Izayoi appear in the smoke, caused by the explosion he created, as he looked up in front of the castle doors. "Let's take a look in the castle, shall we?" Izayoi said to himself, with a smirk as he then vanished from sight.

* * *

Sitri Household

Izayoi appeared inside the castle, as he look around the castle. The castle of the Sitri Clan was as big as the Gremory's while inside the Gremory castle was decorated mostly with red, from what he heard from Sirzech, the Sitri castle was mostly blue, even the maids and servants here were wearing a blue outfit with the symbol of the Sitri Clan on their chest.

Izayoi then casually walked inside a room, while the maids around the castle look on in curiosity. They were curious on who he is, as they didn't recognized him when he suddenly appeared. But some maids whispered to each other while they giggled, saying that he was a handsome man.

Izayoi looked around the room he was in, it was decorated in blue to signify the Sitri Clan. Izayoi then spotted a jacket hanging over a chair by the table. He then picked it up, and looked at it. It was a royal jacket made for the supposedly King of the Sitri Clan.

The jacket was long reaching till Izayoi's knees, and it was mostly blue, with a little of white along the sleeves. It has golden clips poking out from the high collar, three on each sides of the collar.

"Let's try this on, shall we? The Sitri Clan wouldn't mind if I borrowed this for a bit, right?" Izayoi said with a mischievous smirk, as he slowly put on the jacket. After he put it on, he folded the two sleeves till it reached his elbows. Izayoi then noticed a mirror on top of the desk, as he turns to look at his reflection.

"This doesn't look bad at all." Izayoi commented looking at his reflection, but he then noticed his spiky hair. He then put his hand on top of his forehead and dragged it till the back of his head. After that, he looked into the mirror and finding that his hair was slicked back all the way to the back of his head. He then grabbed a fistful of his hair and positioned it on front of his forehead, adding a little bit of charm to his appearance.

"I look good." Izayoi commented with a smirk, looking at his reflection again.

"Now, to look around the castle and maybe entertain some maids along the way..." Izayoi said with a smirk as he left the room.

* * *

Human World

"Where is Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked looking around among the member of the Occult Research Club.

"Izayoi-senpai? I didn't see him at school earlier." Kiba exclaimed.

"Me too." Koneko said while Issei nodded, he too didn't see Izayoi in school.

"I agree with them, Buchou. I didn't see him at school too." Akeno stated as Rias were an unsettling frown on her face.

"He said he'll come to the club today..." Rias said as Akeno look down, a frown appear on her face. Kiba and Koneko think for a while, trying to recall if they ever saw Izayoi today. Issei on the other hand, sit on his seat quietly.

"Buchou," Kiba voiced out as Rias looked at him.

"What is it?" Rias asked in curiosity.

"I've think I know where is Izayoi." Kiba said as Rias's eyes widen.

"Where is he, Kiba?" Rias asked.

"Well, this morning I've met a nun in the streets. She was apparently shock about something. She told me that someone instantly disappeared after they touched a red portal that appeared out of nowhere. She couldn't help but watched it as the person disappeared. She told me that person had blond hair and he wore a Kuoh Academy uniform." Kiba informed her as Rias narrows her eyes at the information.

"Nun? Asia?" Issei in a whisper, knowing who the nun is. "A red portal?" Rias asked as she thinks for a bit.

"Buchou?" Akeno asked.

"The one that have the ability to summon that supposedly teleportation portal would be me. And since Papa and Mama doesn't know him. Then the only one who could do that is..." Rias said as her widen at the realization.

"Sirzech." Rias said as Akeno eyes widen, and so is Kiba and Koneko.

"Impossible. How can Izayoi know Sirzech?" Akeno asked as Rias thinks for a bit.

"I don't know. But I think Izayoi is supposedly in the Underworld." Rias said as Akeno wore a frown on her face.

"What should we do, Buchou?" Akeno asked as Rias look down, thinking for a moment, while everyone watched on except Issei who sits on his chair, confused.

"We should ask Onii-sama." Rias said as Akeno nodded, agreeing with her choice in the matter. But then she realized something.

"Buchou," Akeno said getting Rias attention.

"The archduke sent us a message." Akeno said as Rias crossed her arms below her chest.

"The archduke?" Rias asked.

"Apparently, a stray demon is on the loose in this town." Akeno said as Rias narrows her eyes.

"Then, we'll have to delay our visit..." Rias said with gritted teeth, worried for Izayoi safety. Akeno put a comforted hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find him soon. You know Izayoi-kun, his power shouldn't be underestimated." Akeno said as Rias looked at her with a sad smile.

"Yeah. We'll find him soon." Rias said with determined eyes.

_"I hope you're safe, Izayoi-kun."_ Rias said in thought.

* * *

Underworld

"Who is he? He's handsome!" A maid whispered to her friends, which were next to her. They were seeing the new dressed Izayoi, as he walked along the castle, while he looked around with a charming smile.

"Yeah. No kidding." One of the maids answered, agreeing with her.

Izayoi walked along the corridor of the castle, while he had a smirk on his face from hearing those comments about him. While he walked, he sensed the same energy from before, and he turns around to find that the person was running right towards him. Izayoi did the only think he could do, or he wanted to do it since he got here. He pretend to be curious, and when the pink blur was right in front of him, he caught her within his arms, stopping her from crashing into him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Izayoi asked as the girl in his arms, started to shake her head. "Yeah, I'm okay." She said as she look up towards Izayoi, a surprise look could be seen from her reaction. "You know you shouldn't running in these halls, you might hit someone or possibly hurt someone." Izayoi advised as the girl sheepishly smile, while scratching her cheek with her finger to hide her embarrassment.

Izayoi then let's go of her from his arms, while the girl realised that she had been inside his arm, blushed as she step back from him after he released her.

"What's your name, beautiful?" Izayoi said as the girl blushed, while he walk past her. The girl then walk a few step in front of her, and she suddenly fall to the ground, courtesy of the carpet. Izayoi was then greeted with a view of her white panties and her heart shaped butt. "This is really my lucky day." Izayoi said as he stare at the girl's panties longer. He then chuckle, and walked in front of her, kneeling down and held out his hand at her.

"Are you okay?" Izayoi asked again, as the girl took his hand and Izayoi pulled her up from the ground. "I'm okay." The girl stated as Izayoi smiled.

"Have we met before?" The girl asked with a raised eyebrow, as Izayoi shook his head.

"No, we haven't. And thus my question is being avoided." Izayoi said as the girl remembered that he asked her name, but she forgot about it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. My name is Serafall Leviathan. How about you? What's your name?" Serafall asked as Izayoi smiled.

"My name is Sakamaki Izayoi." He said with a bow of his head, as Serafall raised her eyebrow never heard of his name before.

"Sakamaki Izayoi? I've never heard of that name before in the Underworld." Serafall said with a hand under her chin, thinking back on his name.

"Well, that's because Serafall-chan, you haven't heard of me before." Izayoi said as Serafall look up in front of her, seeing that Izyaoi disappeared out of sight.

"And I think I have overstayed my welcome in this castle." Izayoi's voice said as Serafall look around but she can not find him, but then she look behind her to see a glimpse of Izayoi's shadow leaving to the way of the exit.

Serafall narrows her eyes, "You will not leave here without answering some question, stranger." She said as she rush towards Izayoi.

Just as she rounded a corner, where she spotted Izayoi's shadow, she immediately spotted Izayoi walking leisurely along the halls.

"And if you don't answer the questions, then you will not leave without suffering a minor injury along the way." Serafall said as a ice wall suddenly appear in front of Izayoi.

"Ice, huh?" Izayoi stated himself as he then raised his hand, and curled it into a fist as he then punched the ice wall, which prompted it to explode into tiny pieces.

"What?" Serafall asked herself, shocked that Izayoi easily destroy the wall of ice.

"Shock? I've heard that a lot." Izayoi exclaimed turning around to face Serafall.

"Who are you?" Serafall questioned with narrow eyes.

"To answer your question, the name's Sakamaki Izayoi. And to shed a little bit of light to your confusion. Do you know Sirzech?" Izayoi suddenly asked as Serafall raised an eyebrow on his question.

"How do you know Sirzech?" She asked.

"Well, it was easy to defeat him. It wasn't that hard though to beat him, despite, he was a Ultimate Rank Class he was using his Power of Destruction nonetheless, but as I said it was kind of easy to beat him." Izayoi stated with a shrug, as Serafall widen her eyes, finally piecing out the pieces together, on how Izayoi knew Sirzech and how Sirzech had gotten those severe injuries. The person who had defeated Sirzech, was rumored to be extremely powerful, being able to defeat Sirzech with ease, without any injury as stated by Sirzech who told them, that the person left unscathed.

"So you must be the one..." Serafall asked as Izayoi smirked bowing his head.

"Yeah. I'm that person who defeated Sirzech." Izayoi said.

"Then, nice to meet you!" Serafall said suddenly as Izayoi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why the sudden change of reaction? Sera-chan?" Izayoi said with a smirk, as Serafall's heart skip a beat.

"W-Well, Sirzech told me that this person wasn't to be played with or underestimated with. And I believe him for the most part, but I never known that you were..." Serafall said as she slowly walked over to him, while Izayoi raised an eyebrow at her unfinished sentence.

"That I'm what?" Izayoi asked, as suddenly Serafall hugged him, her breasts pushing against his chest.

"That you were so cute! _And extremely handsome." _Serafall said the last part in thought, as Izayoi kept his arms around her to stop them from falling to the ground by now, which thankfully they didn't. Izayoi then chuckles at her compliment of him being cute.

"What so funny?" Serafall asked with puffed out cheeks, looking up at him with big blue eyes.

"Nothing. But thanks for the compliment, but I never known that I was cute..." Izayoi said leaning his face towards Serafall, who could feel his breath against her, which send chills down her spine, and she like it.

Serafall then snaked her arms around Izayoi's neck, her childish demeanor vanished, as her eyes had that seductive glint on it. "Well, it has a little truth that your were cute, but I was actually hiding the real truth about what I think about you." Serafall said as Izayoi smirked.

"And why is that?" He asked.

Serafall then leans up towards Izayoi, leaning closer at him, as she stop just short distance from touching his lips.

"That the person who beat Sirzech would be extremely handsome..." Serafall said as she then peck Izayoi's lips with hers, and then she pulled back, her childish demeanor coming back, and she had a blush on her cheeks.

"I never thought that Leviathan would be so straight forward." Izayoi said with a sly smirk, as Serafall turn her head away from him to hide the heating blush on her cheeks.

"But I don't care." Izayoi said as Serafall turns to look him.

"Really?" She asked.

"No. I do care, but I don't mind cause I've been kissed by someone as beautiful as you." Izayoi said with a sly smile, as he then leans down at Serafall pecking her nose, as he look at Serafall, who had a visible pout on her face.

"Were you expecting something other than that, Sera-chan?" Izayoi asked as Serafall look at him, and blushed.

"No..." She said, as Izayoi smiled, thinking up a plan to make her happy.

"Well, if you want to get something you want, you have to first give me something in return." Izayoi proposed, as Serafall look at him, interested on his offer.

"Because I suddenly arrived here, due to a 'stupid friend' that I want to punch. So, I'm stuck here until I get to return to the Human World." Izayoi said as Serafall wore a smile on her face, feeling happy that he would stay here, but it was because he can't somehow, but she ignored it and continue to think about the offer he proposed.

"Well, how about a tour around the Sitri Clan?" Serafall asked as Izayoi thinks about it.

"Okay. I would like to take a tour around the Sitri Clan. But I want to meet a certain 'stupid friend' at one of our meeting place. He would have some explaining to do, before I have to beat him up again for doing this to me." Izayoi said as Serafall raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Serafall asked as Izayoi sighed, bored that he would have to explain her all the details.

"Well, I'm a human, Sera-chan." Izayoi answered as he look at her reaction of his declaration. He saw that she had a confused look on her face, while she stared at him with her blue eyes. Who was he kidding? No mere humans could beat a devil easily, more or less even touch them if they decide to fight. And for his part, he was a human and he beat Sirzech, a Ultimate-Class Devil and he left unscathed, without any injuries.

"Human?" Serafall asked as Izayoi nodded.

"Yeah. I'm a human. I'm not even a devil. I'm just a normal human." Izayoi answered.

"But you have powers that no normal humans possessed. I mean, you beat Sirzech easily." Serafall said as Izayoi sighed.

"I was born with it." Izayoi stated

"Are you really a human?" Serafall asked looking up at him.

"Yeah. I'm a human." Izayoi exclaimed as a smile appear on Serafall's lips, remembering the times with Izayoi, even if it were short. But it was fun for her. And she realized that she doesn't care about whether Izayoi was a human or a devil. She just wanted to be with him, and that is her choice in the matter, in spite of her father would question her soon, about her feelings for Izayoi. But she didn't care, as long as Izayoi is with her, and by the end of this day she will get a kiss from him.

"Then, I don't mind." Serafall answered as Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

Serafall then extend her hands out to Izayoi, and caress his cheeks in her hands. "I don't care if you're a human. But it's a shame that humans aren't as handsome as you." Serafall said as Izayoi smirked and grabbed her hands with his hands.

"Is that a compliment? Or an insult?" Izayoi asked as Serafall smiled.

"A compliment. But if humans are as handsome as you, I would still picked you regardless of them." Serafall stated as she let go of her hands from his cheeks, while Izayoi smiled.

"Then, how about we start this tour?" Izayoi asked as he turns away from her and walked ahead of her.

"But how will you return to your own world?" Serafall asked catching up to him.

"You can transport me back, right?" Izayoi asked with a smirk.

"What if I don't want to? What if I want you to stay here?" Serafall asked with a seductive smile, standing in front of Izayoi to stop him from walking. Izayoi look at her, as he put his right hand on her shoulder, and leans closer to her.

"Then, you don't get your gift you wanted." Izayoi exclaimed as Serafall remembered his offer.

"You're no fun..." Serafall stated with a pout.

"But you still get your gift you've wanted, when we're finished with the tour. And when you'll transport me back to the Human World." Izayoi said as Serafall suddenly smiled, wanting Izayoi to kiss her like she wanted.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Serafall exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed a hold of Izayoi's hand, and pulled him outside the castle, scaring the guards as they saw Serafall with a boy her age, as the two begin their tour around the territory of the Sitri Clan.

Everyone in the castle and outside the castle, wouldn't forget Serafall's smile on her face, as she dragged Izayoi all over the place to the interesting parts of the Sitri Clan's territory.

* * *

Gremory's Household

"Ugh.. Why am I getting the feeling that I'm going to be punch?" Sirzech asked himself as he then shrug, completely forgot that he summoned Izayoi to the Underworld for fun.

* * *

Human World

"What a strong murderous intent!" Issei comment feeling the strong intent from inside the church. He and Kiba were hiding behind two trees, while Koneko hid behind a bush.

"There must be lots of priests gathered." Kiba commented with a smile, as Issei turns at him with a smile.

"Really?! I'm so relieved you came with me!" Issei stated at him.

"We're a team, after all!" Kiba said with a smile, but then he narrowed his eyes. "And personally I'm not overly fond of fallen angles and priests. I_ despise_ them." Kiba mutters as Issei held a concern look.

"Kiba?" He asked.

Then, Koneko stood up, attracting Issei's attention, "Huh? Koneko-chan?" He asked as he look at Koneko who stood in front of the church's door.

"They must've noticed we're here anyway." Koneko informed him, as Issei and Kiba came up to her, as Koneko kicked open the door, allowing the three to look inside. The three step inside the church, while looking around the messed up place. Statues being destroyed, the cross which was held in front of them was destroyed also.

"This is terrible." Issei commented, as he, Koneko and Kiba were greeted by Freed, "Hey!Hey!Hey! We meet again!" He said walking over to stand in front of them. "I'm getting sentimetal." He commented.

"Freed!" Issei shouted.

"I never thought I'd meet the same demon twice. You know I'm super strong, so once I meet one of your kind he gets _this _treatment." Freed stated dragging his hand over his neck. "That's why I'm pissed." Freed said as he unsheathed his sword and gun.

"About you demon trash hurting my pride!" Freed said as he licked his gun.

"Where's Asia?" Issei asked.

"Oh, the junk sister who fell for a demon?" Freed said turning his head away from them.

"She's at the underground ritual site you can reach through that altar." He said.

"Underground, huh?" Kiba said.

"Well, if you can get past me, that is." Freed said turning to them.

Issei held up his hand in front of him, "Sacred Gear!" He said as a red gauntlet appear on his hand, while Kiba held his hand around his sword's handle.

"Well, come at me!" Freed provoked, as Kiba charged towards him, with Issei following behind him.

* * *

Underworld

"It's getting late." Izayoi commented looking up, seeing as the sky took on a dark color, meaning that it was night.

"And I have a bad feeling about this." Izayoi said as Serafall who still held his hand, look at him in confusion.

Izayoi then look at Serafall, "Sera, could you transport me back to the Human World?" Izayoi asked as Serafall's eyes widen, not expecting the day to end this quickly.

"But how about the gift I wanted?" Serafall asked as Izayoi smiled.

"You'll just have to wait. But I think it's time I got back home. Rias, is going to be worried about me." Izayoi said as Serafall raised an eyebrow.

"Rias? You mean Rias Gremory?" She asked as Izayoi nodded.

"Are you in her peerage?" She asked as Izayoi shakes his head.

"No. I don't want to enter in early. Or else I'll have to deliver boring deliveries for her." Izayoi said with a wave of his hand, as Serafall giggled.

"Well, it's okay. And I think I borrowed your time long enough." Serafall said as she held up her hand and aimed it at her right side.

"It's nice to meet you, Izayoi-kun." She said with a smile, as Izayoi nodded in agreement.

"It's nice to meet you, too. I have fun today. Even more that I had skip a whole day of school." Izayoi said with a grin, as Serafall smiled. She then look in front of where her hand was positioned, as a blue portal suddenly appear at her will.

"Nice portal." Izayoi commented looking at the blue intricate portal.

"Thanks. But where do you want to go?" Serafall asked as Izayoi thinks for a bit.

"Well, can you transport me to a certain person?" Izayoi asked as Serafall nodded.

"If you can remember her, of course. If you can touch the portal, and think about the person. And then the portal will transport you to him or her." Serafall informed him, as zayoi in understanding as he walked over to the portal. He slowly held out his hand to the portal, and touched it. He then began to start thinking about the nun he met in the morning in the Human World.

After few seconds, Izayoi pulled away his hand sensing that the portal would now transport him to the nun.

"Well, I guess this is it." Serafall said as Izayoi look at her, knowing that she didn't get the gift she wanted.

Izayoi then slowly walked over to her, "I'm not too sure about that." Izayoi commented as Serafall look up at him, and was surprised as a pair of lips were on hers. Serafall then slowly get over her shock, and she begin to kiss back, to which Izayoi held a smile under the kiss.

Slowly, the two pulled back on the kiss, "Have I gave you the gift?" Izayoi asked with a smirk, as Serafall look up at him and nodded.

"The best gift ever. I loved it." She said with a smile as Izayoi pat her head with his hand.

"I'm glad you love it. It was a fun time." Izayoi said as he turns away from her and begin to slowly move towards the portal that was waiting for him.

"Ja'ne, Sera-chan." Izayoi stated as he glance behind him, and offered her a smile, to which Serafall respond by waving her hand at him. Izayoi then touched the portal, as it suddenly glowed blue and suddenly he and the portal disappeared.

"Bye, Izayoi-kun..." Serafall mutters with a smile, as she put her hand on her lips.

* * *

Human World

"Asia!" Issei shouted as he run towards her, "Hyoudou-kun, wait!" Kiba said grabbing his arm before he ran, as a spear of light suddenly pierce the ground in front of them, as it then exploded, sending Issei and Kiba to the wall behind them.

"What are you doing to Asia?" Issei asked.

"I see! The fallen angel's objective was to..." Kiba said as Issei gasped, while Koneko glanced at Kiba.

* * *

With Rias and Akeno

"I see. so the fallen angel intends to take the nun's Sacred Gear." Rias explained as she look up at the three fallen angels above her.

* * *

Back with Issei...

"Take her Sacred Gear? What'll happen to Asia? That's..."

* * *

With Rias and Akeno

"Then, the owner's life will be..." Akeno said

* * *

_"Asia is going to die?"_ Issei said with a shocked look.

"Your Twilight Healing is finally in my grasp." Raynare said holding her hands up to reach the two silver rings with a blue-green gem on each ring. Just as she went to take the pair of ring, she was interrupted as something or someone crash landed above her, as debris and smoke covered the area.

Issei held out both his hand to shield him from the sudden appearance of smoke, while Kiba shield himself with his sword. Koneko on the otherhand, stood still on her spot as she sees a silhouette in the smoke.

After the smoke resided, the three of them look on, as Raynare was suddenly on the ground, unconscious in a crater. "Did I miss anything?" A voice said as Kiba and Issei held shocked looks except Koneko who had a small smile on her face, as the three saw Izayoi standing on top of Raynare, while he grabbed the pair of rings in his hand.

"Hi. Looks like I have to save the nun." Izayoi said turning his head halfway to look at them, greeting them with a smile edged to his face.

* * *

_So, how's the cliffhanger? Good? Great? Amazing? Or is it Bad? Anyway, I'm sorry if I took too long to update. And how do you like Serafall's time with Izayoi? Interesting? Or... I don't know. The words just popped out in my head, so I don't know if I made this chapter the best that I can... But I'll try my best even if it's a little. And thanks to the readers for your support by favoriting and following my Fanfic. And thank you very much for the reviewers, who reviewed my Fanfic. I appreciate it._

_So if that's that, I'm gonna go, Jane! ArtLotus out!_


	5. Chapter 5: Ex-Girlfriend? A New Bishop?

_Hello, everyone. This is ArtLotus here, presenting you with the new chapter of A Problem Devil. And luckily I've been able to finish this, and sightly make it longer. But nonetheless, i hope you all like it. And thank you to,_

Darkdeath, Kizuro Shirosaki, FluffyGX, Kinunatzs, enigma95, _and _lawl123, _for your wonderful reviews. It made me write this chapter faster. So, with all due respect, I hope you like it. And veryone if you would be so kind, as to review this chapter, or follow my Fanfic, or favorite my Fanfic, that would be appreciated, thank you.  
_

_Sorry, but I'm rewritten it. Sorry, but I realized that the romance between Izayoi and Rias is going too fast, and I noticed that some of you noticed it too. So I thought I should be rewrite it, even if it's a little. So, I'm gonna go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 5: Ex-Girlfriend? A New Bishop?

_"Asia is going to die?"_ Issei said with a shocked look.

"Your Twilight Healing is finally in my grasp." Raynare said holding her hands up to reach the two silver rings with a blue-green gem on each ring. Just as she went to take the pair of ring, she was interrupted as something or someone crash landed above her, as debris and smoke covered the area.

Issei held out both his hand to shield him from the sudden appearance of smoke, while Kiba shield himself with his sword. Koneko on the other hand, stood still on her spot as she sees a silhouette in the smoke.

After the smoke resided, the three of them look on, as Raynare was suddenly on the ground, unconscious in a crater. "Did I miss anything?" A voice said as Kiba and Issei held shocked looks except Koneko who had a small smile on her face, as the three saw Izayoi standing on top of Raynare, while he grabbed the pair of rings in his hand.

"Hi. Looks like I have to save the nun." Izayoi said turning his head halfway to look at them, greeting them with a smile edged to his face.

"Izayoi-senpai!" Issei said with a happy look, followed by Kiba's own smile. Meanwhile, Koneko had a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry if I'm late. Just a little bit of side track going back here." Izayoi said as he turns to the cross that held the nun he met. He walked over to her, and removed the chains around her by breaking it into pieces, as he caught the nun after he had broken the chains off of her.

Izayoi seeing that she was exposed a part of her body, decided to lend her his royal jacket to cover the exposed part of her body. "Thank you." The nun said with a smile, clutching the jacket tightly as Izayoi responds back with a smile. "No, problem. This is yours, right?" Izayoi asked holding up the pair of rings as the nun held a surprised look.

"Here." Izayoi said handing her the pair of rings, as Raynare regains consciousness.

"What?" She asked shaking her head, as she looked in front of her to see Izayoi giving her the pair of rings, as the nun graciously accept it with both of her hands.

"No!" Raynare yelled as she summoned a spear of light, and throws it at Izayoi, despite the close distance between them.

Izayoi turns to the approaching spear, standing up with the nun in his arms, as he grabbed the spear of light, and easily destroys it in his hand.

"Kiba, Koneko, thank you." Issei said rushing towards Izayoi from the priests, that Kiba and Koneko are fighting to give him a path for him to reach to Izayoi and Asia. Once he arrived at the top of the stairs, he looked at Raynare, and glanced a little at Izayoi, who was carrying Asia in his arms.

Issei look back at Raynare, as he look down, closing his eyes. "You were my first girlfriend…" Issei said as Raynare held a smile on her face.

"Wait..." Izayoi said getting the attention of Raynare and Issei, "You're his first girlfriend? Now that's sad." Izayoi commented as Issei sweatdrop.

"Don't worry, continue to your talk with your now 'ex-girlfriend'." Izayoi said with a grin, as he gestured his hand for them to continue.

"Anyway..." Raynare stated annoyingly as she turns to Issei. "Yeah... I was amazed you were so innocent! It was fun teasing a guy who's inexperienced with girls." Raynare said as Issei gritted his teeth.

"I was going to cherish our relationship!" Issei stated as Raynare adopt her side of Yuuma.

"You became so caring when I looked even slightly troubled. But that was all only pretense! To see your silly face when confused and at your wit's end!" Yuuma said with a wide smile.

"Yuuma-chan, I really loved you, and I carefully planned out our first date. I was determined to make it a fantastic one." Issei said as Yuuma laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Nothing could've gone wrong with that date." Yuuma said as her voice slowly turns to Raynare. "But that also made it freaking boring." She stated as Issei recalled Yuuma's happy face.

"Yuuma-chan!" Issei thought as Izayoi narrowed his eyes at Raynare.

* * *

With Rias and Akeno

Akeno blocked another quick strike from one of the fallen angels, as she and Rias looked up at them sitting on a tree branch.

"Not bad!" Mittelt commented. She was a girl with blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue wore a Gothi Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

"But we'll see how long that fragile barrier can last." Kalawarner stated. She was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes.

Her attire consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"The magical barrier only made things worse for you." Dohnaseek exclaimed. He was a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes.

His attire consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

"Or were we supposed to let the others go because of it?" Mittelt said as she held out a finger. "No, no. We won't let you escape. Your servants should be in for a beating by now, too. Especially the perverted kid that fell in love with Raynare-neesama." She said with a smile.

"I'm sure he's long been—" She was cut off by Rias.

"Don't underestimate Issei. He is my strongest pawn, after all." Rias commented.

"Oh, and where's that handsome man of yours? What Raynare-neesama said was his name?" Mittelt asked as she put a finger to her chin.

"Ah! Sakamaki Izayoi. Isn't he a member of your peerage? I thought he was the strongest than that perverted kid, if he could get Raynare-neesama into the sky with just a single punch." She commented as Rias tighten her fists.

"He will be soon. And speaking of him, I bet he's down there with the others." Rias informed her with a smile, recalling the earthquake they had earlier ago. The three fallen angels looked at each other, realisation on their faces.

"You don't mean the earthquake a moment ago, was the cause of him, right?" Mittelt said in a little panic.

"Then, Raynare would be in trouble if she even fought him."Kalawarner said.

* * *

With Izayoi

"Yuuma. I chose that name because I was going to kill you at dusk. That's pretty cool, right? But you survived and made this blonde your girlfriend immediately afterwards. That's really mean, Issei-kun!" She said in her Yuuma's voice.

"Did you take her on a boring as hell date too? Oh, it might be interesting for a country bumpkin like her. I don't know, maybe she was like: "I never had so much fun in my life!" She said.

"Raynare!" Issei said as Raynare held a freaky smile on her face.

"Don't just say my name so casually, you brat! You're defiling it!" Raynare stated as she throws her spear of light at him, to which Izayoi punched it, having to appear in front of Issei.

"Issei, here." Izayoi said handing him the nun, as Issei look up at him.

"Run." Izayoi said as Issei got the message, as he turns around from him, and jumped down from the stairs.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have been able to kill him!" Raynare said as Izayoi wore a smirk on his face.

"Then, let me entertain you and all the priests in here." Izayoi said as he suddenlt vanished from sight, as Raynare look around for him.

"Kiba, Koneko go with Issei!" Izayoi shouted as Kiba and Koneko look up at the ceiling, seeing as Izayoi was standing there in the air.

"Go!" He commanded as Kiba and Koneko nodded, as the two followed Issei to the top of the church. But before they go, Koneko cast a glance at Izayoi behind her, not wanting to leave him behind, but she decided to hid his order, as she went to the top.

"So, priests. Have a fun time dodging this with your swords of light!" Izayoi said as he fall head first from the air, and then he switched his head with his feet, as he intend to destroy the floor. And just as his feet touches the ground, the whole floor exploded, sending furious waves of wind that send big chunks of rocks to the air, hitting the priests directly and killing them.

But before Izayoi destroy the floor Raynare sneakily and hastily follow behind Issei, Kiba and Koneko.

As Izayoi survey the damage he created, "So, the fallen angel escaped, huh? Well, Issei, it's up to you. She's not a strong enemy, anyway. So I'll let you handle it on your own." Izayoi said to himself with a yawn, feeling bored.

He then started to walk back to the exit of the room, but he noticed that the exit was blocked by several big chunks of rocks from the destruction of the room.

"Well, I'll just wait here then. It's not fun to barge in early into a boring fight. So, I'll wait until Issei defeat that fallen angel. But what do I do in here?" Izayoi said as he turns his head, to look around the destroyed room.

Izayoi sighed, picking up a piece of rock and throws it at the cross that held the nun a while ago. When the rock collided with the cross, it was immediately destroyed into pieces.

"I'm bored…" Izayoi said as he spotted a sword of light wielded by one of the priest, was stabbed into the ground in the middle of the room. He thought it was weird that the sword was stabbed in the center of the room, it just made him curious on who was unlucky one who died, when he destroyed the room.

He slowly walked over to it, and stood in front of it, as he stared at the sword itself.

"Weird." Izayoi commented as he went to grab the sword, but he was stopped by a portal appearing before the him, the portal itself was positioned directly in front of the sword.

"What is it now?" Izayoi said as a foot came out of the portal, "Well, if it isn't Izayoi—" A voice said as Izayoi instantly grabbed the hem of the person's jacket and throws him into the wall, earning a groan of pain from the person.

"Okay… Not a best greeting…" Sirzech stated with a laugh, as he stood up from the hole he was thrown to.

"Why are you here?" Izayoi said in annoyance, as Sirzech sensing the annoyed mood his friend was in, tried his best not to make him get thrown to a wall.

"Ah, ha, ha. Well, for the reason I summoned you that morning, was because…" Sirzech nervously said as Izayoi narrowed his eyes at him , sensing the nervousness from his obvious face.

"I was just having fun." Sirzech simply said as he look up, and quickly dodged to the left from being hit by a medium sized rock.

"Fun, huh?" Izayoi said as he sighed, and sat down against a rock.

"Wait, did something happen after I teleported you randomly?" Sirzech asked walking over to Izayoi, and sitting in front of him.

"Yeah. It was fun day hanging out with one of the Great Satans." Izayoi said as Sirzech's eyes widen.

"Who?" He asked.

"Serafall Leviathan." Izayoi answered as Sirzech had a smile on his face.

"Lucky y-" He was cut off as a rock collided with his face, stopping him from continuing the sentence.

"I can't hear you, Sirzech. What did you want to say?" Izayoi said with an innocent smile, as he held a rock on his hand.

"I-It's nothing. Nevermind about that." Sirzech said with an awkward laugh, dismissing it with a wave of his hand.

"But on to the topic at hand." Sirzech said with a serious tone, as Izayoi look at him, with narrow eyes.

"It is about the Phenex." Sirzech said as Izayoi tighten his fist.

"It's about Riser Phenex." Sirzech said as Izayoi obliterated the rock in his hand to mere dust.

"What about him?" Izayoi asked as Sirzech looked at his right and then he looked to the left. After he sensed that no one is going to eavesdrop on them, he look at Izayoi.

"The marriage between him and Rias is coming soon." He stated as Izayoi narrows his eyes.

"And that means Rias will…" Izayoi said as Sirzech continuing his sentence.

"Fight him for the marriage. She wants nothing more than to cancel the marriage between her and Riser that has between set up by my father." Sirzech said said Izayoi thinks for a bit.

"Do you know when will he arrive to the Human World?" Izayoi asked as Sirzech held a hand to his chin, thinking for a bit.

"I do not know. But I'm sure it is soon. And if he meets Rias, she'll sure be wanting to held a Rating Game against him." Sirzech stated as Izayoi closed his eye, and lay his head against the rock.

"Well, I'll do what I always do." Izayoi said with a smile, as Sirzech wore a smile.

* * *

With Issei

"Serves you right!" Issei said as he fell to the ground, but before he could Kiba caught him by the shoulder.

"I didn't expect you to defeat a fallen angel on your own." Kiba commented as Issei held a smile.

"You're late, handsome prince." Issei said.

"The President ordered me to not get in your way." Kiba stated as Issei held a surprise look.

"She did?" Issei asked.

"I did. I knew you could defeat her." Rias said leaning against a wall, near Issei and Kiba.

"Buchou!" Issei said surprised.

"I was done with my business, so I teleported to here. Once here, I saw Kiba and Koneko standing in the back while they watch you fought the fallen angel." Rias said as she walke dover to them.

"We wouldn't have made it without Izayoi-senpai. He ordered us to evacuate the basement." Kiba said as Rias's eyes widen, and so did Issei and Kiba. The three then rushed towards the entrance of the basement, and found out that the entrance of the basement, were occupied by rocks blocking them from entering the basement.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias yelled as Koneko open the double door to the church, and dropped Raynare to the ground.

Rias having to spot her, quickly walked over to her, "Where is Izayoi?" Rias asked as Raynare look up.

"You mean that handsome looking man? Unfortunately, he's down there." Raynare said with a mocked voice pointing her hand towards the entrance of the basement.

Suddenly, Rias's hands were glowing with red energy, as she lifted her hand towards Raynare, a small ball of concentrated energy was formed in her hand, as she aimed it at the terrified Raynare.

"My name is Rias Gremory, heiress apparent of the Gremory Family." Rias introduced with narrowed eyes.

"So you're the girl from the Gremory family!" Raynare said in shocked.

"Nice to meet you, though it won't be for long. Also… I blasted away your friends. The three who came visiting." Rias said releasing three feathers in front of Raynare, who had a shocked look.

"Blasted away?" Issei asked

"The President is known as 'Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess', or 'Princess of Destruction'." Kiba informed him as Issei look at him.

"Destruction?" Issei asked as he look at Rias.

"I never knew I was serving such a master." Issei commented.

* * *

With Akeno

"Ara, ara, you made such a mess." Akeno said sweeping the feathers of the fallen angels, with a broom.

* * *

With Rias

"Gremory girl, how dare you…" Raynare said.

"When Donnasiege attacked Issei, I figured there were fallen angels in this town, and I knew you were scheming something. We wouldn't have interfered if you hadn't caused us trouble, but…" Rias said as her hand was still pointed to Raynare.

"Buchou, was this for me then?" Issei asked as Rias turns to him, and her face held a surprise look.

"Issei, that Sacred Gear!" Rias stated.

"I don't know when, but its shape changed." Issei said looking at his red gauntlet.

"A red dragon… Oh, I get it now." Rias exclaimed as she turns to Raynare.

"Fallen angel Raynare, this kid's, Hyoudou Issei's , Sacred Gear is not a mere Twice Critical." She informed her as Raynare held a surprise look.

"What?" She asked.

"Known to double its holder's power every ten seconds; allowing any who possess it to surpass even the Devil or God in power temporarily… It is one of the thirteen Longinus: the Gauntlet of the Emperor of Red Dragon, Boosted Gear." Rias explained.

"A kid like him has the ominous Sacred Gear known to bring ruin even to the God!?" Raynare thought in her mind.

"It may be potent, but it takes time to power up, so it's not almighty. You only won because your enemy let her guard down." Rias informed Issei, as she then turns to Raynare.

"Begone, fallen angel." Rias said.

"Issei-kun!" A voice said as Issei gasped.

"Help me! I said mean things, but I had no choice! It was my duty as a fallen angel!" Yuuma said to Issei.

"Yuuma-chan?" Issei asked.

"Look, I still have this! It's proof of what I said! You remember this, right? You bought it for me." Yuuma stated holding up her cotton bracelet, that Issei gave her on their first date.

"Why do you still have that?" Issei asked feeling crestfallen.

"I just couldn't throw it awa-" She was cut off as the entrance of the basement was suddenly blow, the big chunk of rocks that were blocking it were immediately blown back, from the entrance of the basement. Everyone who was surprise by the explosion, looked towards the said entrance.

"Ah, it's good to be out. That basement is stuffy anyway." A voice commented as Rias's eyes widen, seeing Izayoi coming out the basement as he wipe the dusts from his school uniform.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias said with a smile, as she immediately hugged him, taking him by surprise, as she was happy to see him after he disappeared to the supposedly Underworld for the whole day.

"Sorry, I'm late." Izayoi said with a smile, as Rias shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'm just glad you're safe." Rias said as Izayoi let go of the hug, and focuses on Raynare who took on her human form to plead to Issei.

"Rias, can I?" Izayoi asked as Rias smiled, and nods to him. Izayoi then walked over to Raynare, as he stared at her.

"As I said, you would be an amazing girl if you weren't a fallen angel. But sadly, you are." Izayoi said as he grabbed her and pulled her up to stand on the ground. He then grabbed her arm, and they instantly disappeared.

What are you doing?" Raynare said to his weird action, of making them appearing on the church's roof.

"Isn't this the way that you died?" Izayoi asked as Raynare's eyes widen, as Izayoi punched her in the stomach, making her coughed up a lot of blood from her mouth, as she instantly went up over the church. Izayoi squinted his eyes, as he saw that she exploded, leaving her feathers floating in the air.

One of Raynare's feathers slowly floated down on Izayoi's hand, as he crushed the gentle feather in his hand, as he disappeared.

When Izayoi appear, he saw that everyone had gathered in front of the nun's body.

Izayoi knowing that she was dead, stood next to Rias, "What a show you performed, Izayoi-kun. Strangely, feathers floated down after the explosion." Rias said sarcastically with a smile, glancing at Izayoi.

"Thank you. I've been wanting to do that for a while now." Izayoi stated as Rias nodded, as they then looked at Issei who was putting the pair of rings on the nun's index fingers.

"Buchou, I'm sorry. After talking big, even with the help from all of you, I couldn't save Asia." Issei said as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"It's okay. You just lacked experience as a demon. No one will blame you." Rias said.

"But… But I…" Issei said.

Izayoi look at Rias as she smiled at him, "It's unheard of, but it's worth trying." Rias stated as she walked over to Issei, who turns to her, as she held out a chess piece.

"What do you think this is?" Rias asked as Issei look at the chess piece.

"A chess piece?" Issei answered.

"A bishop, to be exact." A voice said behind Rias, as Issei look up to see Akeno.

"Where did you go, Akeno? You miss all the fun." Izayoi commented with a smirk as Akeno walked over to him and suddenly hugged him from behind, surprising him a little.

"Well, I had to clean up after someone made a performance of falling feathers of their own." Akeno commented as Izayoi laughed. "And I didn't know you are so warm, Izayoi-kun." Akeno said relishing the warm from Izayoi, as Rias glared at her for hugging Izayoi.

"Akeno, I would mind if you let your hands off of Izayoi-kun, please." Rias said as Akeno wore a smile on her face, tightening her grip on Izayoi.

"Ara, ara, Buchou. Don't be jealous." Akeno said as Rias tighten her fist, trying to suppress the urge to use her power on Akeno, to keep her away from Izayoi.

"Akeno, I wouldn't mind if we do this on the bed, if you don't mind." Izayoi said with a sly smirk, as Akeno held a surprise look, as she blushed, releasing her hold on him.

"Are you surprise? I thought you were different than that, Akeno." Izayoi said with a raised eyebrow and a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn after Rias." Izayoi said as he glanced behind him, to see Rias blushing furiously.

"Well, Rias. Continue on your explaining." Izayoi said as Rias shook her head out of her thought of her and Izayoi on a bed, naked with each other.

"Y-Yeah." Rias said as she focused on explaining the chess piece to Issei.

"A bishop's task is to support other demons in the household. Her healing abilities would make her a capable bishop." Rias said as realization struck Issei's face.

"Buchou, do you mean…" Issei said as Rias finishes his sentence.

"I will try resurrecting this nun as a demon." Rias stated as Izayoi and Kiba took a seat on the church seat, while they saw the nun floating in the air, as a red seal formed beneath her.

"I, Rias Gremory, hereby order you: Heed me, Asia Argento. Bring your soul back to this world, and become my servant demon." Rias chanted as the red seal glowed brighter.

"You shall become my bishop and rejoice in your newfound life!" She said as the chess piece on Asia, slowly merged with her.

"Buchou, how's Asia?" Issei asked.

"Quiet!" Rias stated.

Then, the pair of rings around Asia's finger glowed green, as Asia's body slightly moved, while everyone watched in silence.

Suddenly, Asia's eyes slowly begin to open up, as she sat up from her laying position.

"Asia?" Issei said.

"Huh?" Asia asked.

"Buchou?" Issei stated as he look at Rias.

"I only resurrected her because I wanted her ability to heal even us demons. You'll be taking care of her as her senior demon." Rias said with a smile, as she walk towards Izayoi, who strip his school uniform, revealing his yellow short-sleeved shirt.

"Since this is over, I'm going to take a long nap." Izayoi said as he yawns, and he was about to close his mouth from yawning, but Rias put her hand instead to cover his mouth.

Izayoi look at her, as he stop yawning. "Thanks." Izayoi said as Rias replied with a smile.

"Izayoi-senpai?" Asia asked walking over to him, as Izayoi look at her.

"Here is your jacket back." Asia said handing him the royal jacket, as Izyaoi took it in his hand.

"Thank you for letting me wore it for a while." Asia said with a bow of her head, to which Izayoi dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"No problem." Izayoi said as Rias eyed the royal jacket, knowing the color from the Sitri Clan.

"Izayoi-kun, where did you get that jacket?" Rias asked looking at him, attracting attention from everyone.

"Well, I kind of borrowed it." Izayoi said with a smile.

"From who?" Rias asked knowing what the answer is.

"From the Sitri Clan in the Underworld." Izayoi answered simply as everyone held a shocked look.

"And I think this is the king's royal jacket." Izayoi said as he gestured the jacket in his hand, while everyone was even more shocked to find out.

"Did anyone know who you are?" Rias asked worried that he might be in trouble, for stealing the King of the Sitri Caln's royal jacket.

"No. Except…" Izayoi said knowing the answer would shock everyone.

"Except who?" Rias asked.

"Serafall Leviathan. But I don't think she knows that I 'borrowed' and not 'steal' this jacket." Izayoi stated as Rias eyes widen, followed by everyone shock faces.

"How did you meet her?" Akeno asked as Izyaoi turns to her to answer.

"I was bored after suddenly being teleported to the Underworld, and so I wanted to do some exploring of my own. And it was so happens, that I teleported near the Sitri Clan's Castle." Izayoi said with a grin. "Then, I decided to put a disguise so that every maid in the castle wouldn't find me suspicious and would assume that I was a royal prince from a neighboring clan. And I heard some good comment about me while I'm in my disguise." Izayoi said recalling the maids whispering to each other that he was handsome.

"And so, I bumped into Serafall. And then we hang out the rest of the day, until I've sensed that you all were in trouble. So, here I am." Izayoi explained as Rias raised an eyebrow on the 'hang out' part of Izayoi's story telling.

"What kind of hang out?" Rias asked suspicious.

"Well, she guided me around the estate. And I have to give her a gift after she was done touring me around." Izayoi stated not liking where this is coming.

"What gift?" Rias asked narrowing her eyes at him, as Izayoi sighed.

"Izayoi-kun. Answer the question." Rias said.

"By the time we finished the tour, I kiss her, okay?" Izayoi asked as everyone held a shock look again, but Rias wore a frown instead, thinking that Serafall had stolen his first kiss.

_"Izayoi-senpai is such a player! I'm jealous of him!"_ Issei said with tears streaming down his cheeks, jealous that Izayoi had already get a girl in just one day.

"Was that your first kiss?" Rias asked with a sad tone in her voice, as Izayoi smiled.

"No. But don't you remember?" Izayoi asked as Rias raised an eyebrow.

"You stole my first kiss." Izayoi answered as Rias eyes widen.

"Me? I don't think I remember such a thing." Rias said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Well, I'll tell you about it later. But unfortunately, you have to figure it out yourself, Hime-sama." Izayoi said with a playful grin, as Rias glare at him for not telling her her strange first kiss that she didn't even remember.

"As your other King, I order all of you to go home." Izayoi said as Akeno giggled, Kiba laughed, Koneko shaking her head out of amusement, while Issei had a smile on his face with Asia who stood confused by the conversation.

"You are not the King in this peerage. I'm the King." Rias said with light glare at Izayoi, who replied with a smile.

"Whatever you say, Rias-ojousama." Izayoi stated as he disappear from sight, leaving everyone to stand in the church.

"Who does he think he is?" Rias asked as everyone looked on in amusement.

"He is Izayoi-senpai after all." Kiba said as he chuckles, while Rias shook her head in amusement.

"Yeah. he is Izayoi-kun after all." She said with a nod, as she turns to Akeno and nodded towards her.

"Well, everyone let's go home." Akeno said as everyone went to their respected homes.

* * *

With Izayoi

Izayoi instantly appear in an alleyway near his house, he wore a frown from discussing a serious matter with Sirzech earlier at the basement of the church. And the arrival of Riser Phenex would soon come, as stated by Sirzech, making matter a bit worse than it should be.

"Rias will held a Rating Game, the moment she sees him. The Rating Game, is the only choice she will had to cancel her wedding with that bastard." Izayoi exclaimed to himself.

"But I doubt she'll win with her peerage as it is. Riser has the blood of immortality from his clan, and he has a full set of servants in his peerage." Izayoi said deep in thought, but then a smirk appear on his face.

"Whatever, I'm not going to let Rias lose to this bastard. I'm not going to go easy on him. " Izayoi stated, as he walked across the alleyway and arrived at his house.

" Let's see if Riser is as strong as they said they are. After all, I can feel this battle would be fun..." Izayoi mutters with a smirk, as he then enters his house and slept through the night.

* * *

Next morning

Occult Research Club

Good morning!" Issei greeted as he enters the club room.

"Oh, you managed to come. How are your wounds?" Rias asked as Issei saw that Izayoi was sleeping on the couch, with his head on her lap.

"Well, it was completely cured thanks to Asia's healing ability." Issei answered sitting on the couch in front of her.

"She's already doing her job as a bishop, eh? No wonder the fallen angel wanted it." Rias stated with a smile, as she stroke Izayoi's hair.

"Um, Buchou…" Issei said nervously.

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"There's an Evil Piece for each chessmen on the board, right?" Issei questioned.

"Yes." Rias answered.

"Then will there be seven more pawns like me? But having more rivals would be a little…" Issei said as Rias held a surprise look.

"Oh, I'm joking! It was just a joke!"

"You're my only pawn for now, Issei." Rias said.

"When a human is resurrected as a demon, the number of Evil Pieces consumed depends on the abilities of the human." Rias explained.

"Consumed?" Issei asked in thought.

"The only pieces I had left were a knight, a rook, a bishop, and eight pawns. I had to use all of my eight pawns, so you could be resurrected as a demon." Rias explained as Issei held a shocked look.

"You used all eight just for me?" Issei asked.

"I decided to make you my servant once I saw that. Humans with that much potential are very rare. I bet on that potential. It was because you have a Boosted Gear, one of the thirteen Longinus." Rias exclaimed.

"Boosted Gear, the Gauntlet of the Emperor of Red Dragon." Issei said looking at his left hand.

"Aim to be the mightiest pawn. You should be able to be it." Rias said stroking Izayoi's hair.

"The mightiest pawn…" Issei said.

"It has such a nice ring to it! I'm now one step closer to my-" Issei was cut off as a stone was thrown to his face, hitting him as Issei held his sore forehead.

"Can you shut up? I'm trying to sleep here." Izayoi said peeking one of his eyes to look at Issei.

"S-Sorry, Izayoi-senpai!" Issei said with an apologetic bow.

Then, Issei recalled Rias words to him as his only pawn for now.

"Buchou, what do you mean by I'm the only pawn for now?" Issei asked.

"Well, I've decided if Izayoi was going to join my peerage. He'll serve me as a pawn." Rias stated as Izayoi had a smirk on his face.

"Izayoi-kun requested that he'd be a pawn once he serve me, so it's not my own choosing." Rias stated. "I would make him a knight, but Izayoi doesn't want that position, and so we agreed on making him a pawn. But there's an advantage to it, if Izayoi-kun becomes my pawn." Rias exclaimed as Issei raised an eyebrow.

"Advantage? What kind of advantage?" Issei asked in confusion.

"Well, not only he'll be pawn, but everyone who will saw his position as a pawn, will be fooled into thinking that Izayoi is weak, and they will think otherwise when they fight against him." Rias explained as Issei finally realized the significant of Izayoi being a pawn, and in his opinion, the idea was brilliant.

"Anyway, looks like the nun came to join us in the morning." Izayoi said looking at Asia, as Issei turns his head at her.

"Asia!" He said.

"Good morning, Rias-san, Izayoi-senpai." Asia said bowing her head to them.

"Good morning to you too, Asia." Izayoi greeted as he sat up next to Rias, while Asia smile at him.

"Anyway, Izayoi-senpai. Are you with Rias-san? You two look like a couple." Asia stated with a smile as Rias blushed slightly while Izayoi smirk.

"Should you think about that now?" Izayoi asked with a playful smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, yes. I shouldn't be thinking like that! I know it's your business, and I shouldn't mess with it." Asia stated shaking her head back and forth.

"God, please forgive my sinful soul-" Asia was interrupted as she suffered a headache all of a sudden, causing her to crouch down on the ground while she holds her head in pain.

"W-What's the matter, Asia?" Issei asked.

"My head hurts all of a sudden!" Asia stated.

"Of course. You've become a demon." Rias said to Asia.

"Right. I'm a demon now." Asia said as she stood up from her crouching position.

"Do you regret it, Asia?" Izayoi asked as Asia smile at both Izayoi and Rias.

"No, I'm very grateful! I'm happy to be close to Issei-san like this, no matter what I am!" Asia exclaimed happily.

"Wait, those clothes…" Issei said looking up at her clothes of Kuoh Academy.

"Do they look good on me?" Asia asked twirling around as she stopped, while Issei eyed her school uniform from the bottom to the top.

"Are you transferring to this school?" Issei asked.

"My father is involved with the school's management, so it wasn't a problem." Rias said as Issei look at her.

"I-I never knew." Issei said as Kiba came in the clubroom.

"Good morning, Issei-kun, Izayoi-senpai!" Kiba greeted, and following behind him was Koneko.

"Good morning, Issei-senpai, Izayoi-senpai." She greeted.

"Ara, ara, you're all here." Akeno said as she came in the clubroom, with a medium-sized cake on a trolley, and under the cake, were teacups, plates and silver wares.

"We'll be having a party to welcome our newest member!" Akeno said as everyone stared at the cake in amazement.

"Izayoi-kun, let's eat, shall we?" Rias asked looking at Izayoi, as he turns to her from looking at everyone who had a happy smile on their faces.

"Yeah." Izayoi said as he then look behind him, spotting a red parrot perched up on a tree branch.

"Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked as Izayoi turns to her.

"What's the matter?" Rias asked as she turns at where he look, and she saw that there was nothing to look.

"What were you looking at?" Rias asked turning towards Izayoi.

"It's nothing. Maybe I spotted a cat or something." Izayoi said trying to cover up the appearance of the suspicious parrot.

"Anyway, don't you want to eat the cake?" Izayoi asked extending his hand at her, as Rias smiled and graciously took it with her hand, as the two joins the party, not noticing that a red parrot was perched up on a tree branch after it flew away for a while, leaving Rias to stare at nothing earlier.

* * *

"That was a great final episode… Just kidding." A voice said watching the happy scene before him.

* * *

So, how's the ending looking? Mysterious? Anyway,_ how's the story? Good? Amazing? Best? Write your comments in the review box below. And thanks __to the readers for your support by favoriting and following my Fanfic._ Oh, I forgot, Favorite me or Follow me on my Fanfic or Review me, okay? 

_So, I bid you farewell, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_


	6. Chapter 6: First Kiss Part One

_Hello, everyone it's ArtLotus here. I hope you're ready for this next chapter of A Problem Devil. And I hope you like it or love it. __And thanks for the people who follow me, favorite me and review me recently. I honestly appreciate your support and help to finish this. And I'll think of something to get Izayoi joined Rias's peerage. I'll think of something..._

_So, without further ado, presenting A Problem Devil. And the first meeting of Izayoi and Rias._

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 6: First Kiss Part One

_"You have to figure it out yourself, Hime-sama." _The words left by Izayoi, kept repeating in Rias's head ever since he told her that she stole his first kiss, and that was a few days ago. It was confusing to her that she stole his first kiss, cause she doesn't even remember she kiss him. If she had she would be with Izayoi, linking arms with him while the students of Kuoh Academy just stare at them with shock and surprise looks on their faces.

"Why can't I remember anything?" Rias mutters, frustrated that she couldn't remember anything about her and Izayoi first kiss.

"Buchou, is anything the matter?" Akeno asked looking at her in concern, watching Rias deep in thought for the past hour, and it slightly worries her.

"Huh?" Rias said shaking out of her thought, as she look up at Akeno in surprise.

"Buchou, are you alright?" Akeno asked in concern.

"No, it's nothing. I was just thinking about something. And I thought I might just remember some details of it." Rias answered as Akeno raised her eyebrow at Rias.

"Thinking about what, Buchou?" Akeno asked as Rias smiled at her while she waved her hand in dismissal.

"It's nothing to worry about. I assure you." Rias assured her, as she look around the clubroom.

"Anyway, where is everyone?" Rias asked.

"Izayoi brought them out. He said he will be back by sunset. And he says that he will be borrowing Kiba and Koneko for a while." Akeno answered.

"Then, where is Issei? The other morning we had his psychical training with Izayoi training him." Rias questioned while she giggled.

"Issei must be having a hard time training with Izayoi, right?" Akeno asked as Rias nodded.

"It was, but it was amusing to see that Issei obey Izayoi's orders for his training." Rias said recalling Izayoi cracking his knuckles while Issei gulped in fear, and immediately do push-ups on the ground with tears in his eyes.

"Like another King perhaps, Buchou?" Akeno said remembering that Izayoi was the other King besides Rias.

"N-No. He's not the King. I'm the King of this peerage." Rias said with a tiny blush.

"Well, since you ask, Issei is currently being beaten by the girls from the kendo club, with his perverted friends as well." Akeno said as Rias shook her head.

"Um… Akeno?" Rias asked with a slightly nervous tone in her voice, as Akeno look at her in confusion.

"What seems to be the matter, Buchou?" Akeno asked as Rias look down, thinking if she should tell her about her first kiss with Izayoi. But then a plan formed in her mind, as she hoped that it would help her a bit about regaining some of her lost memories.

"How can I say this?" Rias said to herself while putting her finger to her chin.

"Buchou, are you referring your supposedly first kiss with Izayoi?" Akeno answered as Rias stiffen.

"Ara, ara. So it would seem that you were thinking about that for the past hour then? Why is that?" Akeno asked with a smile, while Rias blushed in embarrassment from being caught.

"Buchou, everyone had heard your conversation with Izayoi that night. Don't you remember?" Akeno asked as Rias blushed, forgetting that everyone in her peerage including the new member, Asia had heard about Izayoi saying she stole his first kiss.

"Well, I don't know how to say this… But I don't remember kissing Izayoi-kun. But why did he tell me that I did kiss him? I've been thinking to remember but I can't." Rias exclaimed.

"Well, Buchou. Izayoi told me this as a hint to remember. He knew that you wouldn't remember, so he gave me a hint before he went with Kiba and Koneko." Akeno said as Rias look at her.

"He did?" Rias asked.

* * *

Flashback…

"Akeno." Izayoi called out as Akeno look at him.

"I suspect that Rias would be thinking a lot because of it. And I know that she'll be thinking after this." Izayoi said as Akeno raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"You mean about her first kiss with you? Is that true, Izayoi? I don't remember anything about Buchou mentioning about her first kiss." Akeno answered as Izayoi smirk.

"Well, it's her choice to keep it a secret or not, long ago." Izayoi said with a laugh.

"Long ago?" Akeno repeated.

"Yeah. It was two year ago. Tell her that it was night at that time of year. And she was visiting her family at their household in the Underworld. If you tell her, maybe she'll remember it, maybe not. But I wouldn't worry about it too much. But since she wants to remember it, I'll give this hint to remember it. " Izayoi said as he look behind him to see Kiba and Koneko dressed in casual clothes, as they stood beside the school gates, waiting for him.

"The kiss was surprising to me than it was to her." Izayoi commented as Akeno raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Well, I'm going. I'll see you before sunset." Izayoi stated as Akeno nod. Izayoi then walked over to Kiba and Koneko, as the three then went out towards the city of Japan.

* * *

Present

"Two years ago? At night?" Rias said to herself while she thought over on what Izayoi's hints were.

"In the Underworld. At night…" Rias said as Akeno stared at her.

"Wait…" Rias said remembering something from her past.

Flashback…

"Rias-tan, give your Onii-san a hug, will you?" Sirzech asked spreading his arms out, while Rias stared at him in confusion.

"Onii-san, why would I do that? I'm a 15 year old girl. I'm a grown up." Rias said as Sirzech crossed his arms.

"Rias, brothers and sisters always hug. I mean in a few days you'll be going to your school. So, we have to do what brother and sister do." Sirzech said as Rias sighed.

"Can we do it tomorrow? It's night time anyways. And I just arrive yesterday." Rias said Sirzech sighed, but nodded.

"Okay. But be careful not to let the bed bugs bite." Sirzech stated with a smile.

"I will." Rias said with a yawn, as Sirzech walk past her and walked downstairs. Rias then walked inside her room, as she closed the door and look at her bed, to which she immediately lay on it with her back against the soft material.

Rias stared at the ceiling, as she closed her eyes and drift to sleep.

* * *

Present

With Izayoi

"Izayoi-senpai, why did you invite us on this? I was quite surprise when you invite us so suddenly." Kiba stated as Izayoi turn towards him.

Izayoi wore a grey long-sleeved hoodie, with black pants and black-white toned tennis shoes. Kiba wore a white stripe short-sleeved shirt, with blue jeans and white shoes. Meanwhile, Koneko wore a light blue hoodie, that had two white cat ears on top of the hood, she also a white short skirt, and leggings that reached under her knees, and black-white shoes.

"Why can't I invite some of my fellow club members to the city? Anyway, I have to buy some groceries along the way too. And maybe we'll get find something fun to do while we're at it." Izayoi said with a smirk as Kiba nodded in understanding, while Koneko stared at him with curiosity.

"Anyway, what were you and Buchou discussed with Issei yesterday? Issei-kun looked pretty confused." Kiba said.

"We've discussed about getting him to form a contract with someone." Izayoi said as he recalled the discussion earlier.

* * *

Flashback

"Susan said she can't express her feelings cause she's shy. So she wants me to make him to fall in love with her." Issei explained the situation to both Izayoi and Rias, who stood next to each other.

"Why doesn't she confess to him right away?" Rias asked.

"She said, she can't just do that." Issei answered.

"It's simple. How about a love letter, then?" Izayoi said with a smirk as Issei look at him.

"A love letter?" Issei asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, a love letter might be a good idea, Izayoi-kun." Rias said with a smile.

"It's wonderful to convey one's feelings in writing." She said as Izayoi nodded in agreement.

"But what if she wrote like an official address?" Issei stated with a frown.

"It's all right. It's about the feelings that matters, not the form." Rias exclaimed.

"I'm not sure if that'll get the feelings across." Issei said as Rias look down slightly.

"Yes, it's not the form. It isn't… about the form." Rias said as Izayoi stare at her, sensing something was wrong with her.

"Rias, are you okay?" Izayoi asked putting his hand on her shoulder, as Rias shook out of her thought and turns to him.

"What? Izayoi-kun? It's fine, I'm okay." Rias said with a smile, while Izayoi look at her, knowing that something was wrong by the way she lied to him.

"Issei," Izayoi said as Issei turns to him.

"Did you forget your contract already?" Izayoi asked as Issei remembered his contract, and he immediately left with his bicycle.

"Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked as Izayoi turns to look at her.

"How do you feel about having a romantic relationship with someone you love?" Rias asked looking down as Izayoi look up at the sky.

"In a romantic relationship with someone I love…" Izayoi said as a smile appear on his face.

"Well, I would answer as feeling great about it. Because it's about being with someone you love, rather than being with someone you don't love." Izayoi explained as Rias look up at him.

"Right?" Izayoi said with a grin, turning towards Rias, who smiled and blushes from his words.

"Yeah." Rias said as she look at Izayoi with a happy smile.

* * *

Present

"Love letter?" Kiba asked to himself.

"Yeah. Love letter to express her feelings to her love." Izayoi explained as Kiba nodded in understanding.

"Hey, those two guys!" A girl said pointing her hands as she spotted Izayoi and Kiba.

"They're so handsome, especially that guy with the grey hoodie!" A girl said dreamily, while her friends behind her nodded in union.

"That girl is so cute! She's exactly my type!" A guy said to some of his friends, which nodded at him in agreement.

"I never thought we would attract anyone outside school." Izayoi said as he noticed some girls are staring at him with stars in their eyes.

"I agree with you on that, Izayoi-senpai." Kiba said as he waved to some girls, to which they respond by squealing in delightment.

"Anyway, Izayoi-senpai, when did Buchou stole your first kiss?" Kiba asked as Koneko nodded with him, the two were curious since he told them about it.

"Why the sudden question all of a sudden? Isn't this matter supposed to be me and Rias?" Izayoi asked with a slight smirk.

"Um…" Kiba asked blushed of embarrassment.

"We are curious about it, Izayoi-senpai." Koneko stated as Izayoi glanced at her.

"Well, if you two are so curious about it. I'll tell you about it. It's like a typical romance scene from your fairy tale book." Izayoi explained as Kiba and Koneko look at him, while Izayoi look up as a smile appear on his face.

* * *

Flashback…

"Bored… I'm so bored…" Izayoi mumbled laying on a tree branch, as he look up the night sky in the Underworld.

"Why did he summoned me here for anyway?" Izayoi asked himself as he sighed of boredness.

"Hmm…" Izayoi said as he closed his eyes for a moment, and then a smile formed on his face.

"Well, how about I visit the Gremory household then? I told him that I would soon visit his house." Izayoi stated as he jumped down the tree branch, and walked down the path where the Gremory household was.

"It's time to meet my soon to-be ojou-sama." Izayoi exclaimed with a smirk, as he disappeared from his spot, knowing the Gremory household appearance up close. At some time, he would sneakily go to the household to look at it from afar. And after some time of watching afar, he already memorized the appearance of the house itself, and memorized where Rias Gremory's room was.

"Here we are." Izayoi said to himself, appearing before the balcony of Rias Gremory's room.

Izayoi then raised his hood as to not let Rias recognized him, as he look up at the balcony. Izayoi then crouched down a little, and then jumped up, instantly grabbing to the ledge of the balcony, as he maneuvered his way up on the balcony.

He look at his right and then left, to see if anyone had noticed him or heard him when he jumped, but fortunately no one came to check. Because as it is, he did not want to cause any trouble than it should be. Defeating Sirzech was the least of his worries, but going against the Gremory family, as much as he would want to fight them as a family, it would make things worse.

Izayoi was about to walked inside, but then he stopped when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Wha?" A voice said as Izayoi look in front of him, as Rias's eyes widen.

* * *

_So, how's the cliffhanger? Good? Great? Amazing? Or is it Bad? Interesting? Or... I don't know. But do you like the flashback of Rias and Izayoi first meeting? If so, review about it and let me know what you think about it. And thanks to the readers for your support by favoriting and following my Fanfic. And thank you very much for the reviewers, who reviewed my Fanfic. I appreciate it._

_So if that's that, I'm gonna go, Jane! ArtLotus out!_


	7. Chapter 7: First Kiss Part Two

_Hello, everyone it's ArtLotus here. I hope you're ready for this next chapter of A Problem Devil. And I hope you like it or love it. __And thanks for the people who follow me, favorite me and review me recently. I honestly appreciate your support and help to finish this. Anyway, I'm sorry for the title, it's supposed to be longer, but there is a limit to writing the title. So, the full title is right below, than the title I put in the title box._

___And for the record, like all of you who reviewed that Izayoi shouldn't be in Ruas's peerage because there's no other Evil pieces to resurrect him with. So, I'll be thinking ways for him to joined the Rating Games with Rias. _

_So, without further ado, presenting A Problem Devil. And part two of Rias and Izayoi first meeting._

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 7: First Kiss Part Two, A Couple Singers

Present

"That's it? I thought there's more to the story." Kiba said while Koneko nodded with him, as the two were intensively listening in on the story, sparking their interest on hearing more of it.

"As I said, we have to get groceries." Izayoi said with a playful smirk as Kiba sighed, while Koneko slump her shoulders, a sad frown on her face. The two listeners were disappointed, that they were denied from listening more of the story.

"Okay, Izayoi-senpai." Kiba said.

"Alright, Izayoi-senpai." Koneko said as Izayoi nodded.

"But can we hear more of it after this?" Koneko asked as Izayoi smirked.

"I think Rias will tell you on the way back home. I'm sure that she is remembering it right now." Izayoi said putting a smile on both Kiba and Koneko.

"Anyway, let's go get some groceries." Izayoi said as the two nodded, but then Izayoi stopped from walking, followed by Kiba and Koneko.

"Why are there so many people?" Kiba asked looking ahead of him, to see a crowd of people blocking their way to the general store.

"I think it has something to do with that stage in the middle of the street." Koneko stated pointing out her hand at the supposed stage in the middle of the street.

"Is there a concert being held?" Kiba asked looking through the crowd.

"Let's find out." Izayoi said as he grabbed Koneko and Kiba by the shoulder, as he instantly disappeared. Fortunately, there was no one behind them to see them disappeared.

Izayoi then appear in front of the stage with Kiba and Koneko who were holding their heads from the dizziness.

Izayoi then focused on someone that appear to be the manager of all of this, as he look to see the beads of sweat falling from his forehead.

"What's going on?" Izayoi asked narrowing his eyes at the sweating manager.

"Kiba, stay here with Koneko. I'm going to check something out." Izayoi ordered as Kiba nodded while Koneko stared at him in curiosity. Izayoi then walked around the stage, and he saw a back door leading to what he knows as the back stage.

He saw that there were no guards guarding the door, as he sees that they were all supposedly stopping the crowd from closing in on the stage. "Now let's see what's going on." Izayoi said with a smirk, as he entered inside and slowly closed the door.

Izayoi look around the room, and immediately spotted the manager who was looking nervous and scared.

"Hey, what is going on in here?" Izayoi asked as the manager look at him in surprise.

"W-Who are you? You shouldn't be in here. It's strictly personal only." The manager said as Izayoi grab his shoulder, and narrows his eyes at him.

"As I said, what's going on in here?" Izayoi asked gripping his shoulder tightly as the manager gulped in fear.

"W-Well, our lead singer just had a nasty case of a high fever, and the two other members of the band don't know what to do without him leading them. And with the crowd waiting for them to perform. I don't think we'll be able to perform any song or anything without them." The manager said as Izayoi let go of his hand from the manager's shoulder, as he thought about the problem over.

"Well, how about we'd do a little change up then?" Izayoi asked with a smirk as the manager raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Don't worry. You found something fun for me to do anyway, than to get groceries for the whole day." Izayoi said as the manager nodded and walked away from Izayoi, to rearrange the main lead singer for the performance today.

* * *

With Kiba and Koneko

"Where is Izayoi-senpai?" Koneko asked looking at Kiba, who was looking around for Izayoi.

"I don't know, but we'll just have to wait for-" Kiba was suddenly cut off as the lights around the stage focused on the middle of the stage.

"Him." Kiba finished his sentence as he and Koneko look up at the stage and they each had a surprise look on their faces.

"Izayoi-senpai?!" Kiba said surprised while Koneko stared at Izayoi, who pick up the microphone from its stand and look at the crowd that gathered around the stage.

"Hello, everybody!" Izayoi shouted as everyone cheered, mainly the girls.

"The name's Sakamaki Izayoi. I've replaced the lead singer who got a nasty case of the high fever. And so, I'm here to sing for all of you." Izayoi said with a smirk, as the crowd roared in anticipation.

"Izayoi-kun!" A group of girls from the center of the crowd, cheered as they waved their hands at him.

Meanwhile, the manager waved his hand at the camera man behind the stage, as the said camera man signaled his workers to operate the cameras who were on standby. After getting the signal, the workers immediately moved their cameras to focused on Izayoi, and broadcasting it for TV's everywhere.

* * *

With Rias

"Buchou, what happen then?" Akeno asked as Rias look up at her.

"Well, I heard noises from the balcony. And so, I went to check out. And suddenly I was met by two purple eyes looking at me." Rias said with a smile.

* * *

Flashback…

"W-Who are you?" Rias asked as she kept her eyes on him, seeing two distinctive eyes from under the stranger's hood that instantly attracted her, making her gaze at his two purple eyes.

Izayoi chuckles which got Rias to shook her gaze and focused on to the chuckling stranger.

"Mind if I ask why are you laughing?" Rias asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"Normally, people would be alarmed to find a stranger coming up their balcony in the middle of the night. They usually screamed for help, or just pushed the stranger off the balcony." Izayoi commented as Rias giggled at the last part.

"But you're different, and you're beautiful." Izayoi commented as he examines the beauty in front of him. She had a buxom figure and blue-green eyes that strangely, attracts him. But the most distinctive feature about her is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. But the strangest thing is that she was bare naked in front of him.

"T-Thank you." Rias said as she blushed crimson, from his compliment about her.

"I don't mind to cut our conversation, but you really should wear something." Izayoi said looking at her with a smirk, liking the view to his amusement.

"Huh?" Rias asked as she look down, and her eyes widen as she sees that she wasn't wearing any clothes, and that she was completely naked. And she completely forget the fact that she always slept naked.

"Here." Izayoi said as he took his hoodie off, revealing a black short-sleeved shirt underneath, as extend his hand with the hoodie to Rias.

"Thank you." Rias said as she took his hoodie and wore it. She then smelled the fabric of the hoodie, and she was intoxicated by the smell of the stranger's hoodie. The hoodie covered half of her body, completely covering her mid-section entirely.

"No problem, Rias." Izayoi said as Rias blushed a little by her name. Rias then look up and her eyes widen again. She noticed that the stranger had took off his hoodie for her to wear, and when she look up at him, she was shocked to see a man the same age as her, with light blonde hair spiking downwards in all directions, light tan skin, and a set of purple eyes.

Rias blushed after seeing his handsome face, but then she immediately focused on him, noting that he knew her name which was strange to her. "How do you know my name? And who are you?" Rias asked as she look at him cautiously.

"A certain brother of yours told me. And for the second question, the name's Sakamaki Izayoi." Izayoi said with a smirk.

"Sakamaki Izayoi." Rias said repeating his name.

"Wait, did Sirzech told you my name?" Rias asked curiously at Izayoi.

"Yeah. He told me about you. But I never thought her sister would be as beautiful as you." Izayoi complimented as Rias blushed, covering her face with her hands to hide her blush from being seen by Izayoi. And since Rias's hands were a little shorter than the length of the sleeves, it made her look cute when she covered her face with both of her hand covered sleeves.

"Don't you look cute," Izayoi said leaning closer to her blushing face. "And sexy." Izayoi said as Rias blushed crimson at his comment. Since Rias was covered by the hoodie, her long bare legs that were left exposed, and with the hoodie covering her upper body, it made her look sexy.

"T-thank you, I think." Rias said blushing as Izayoi who was close from kissing her lips, smiled as he drew back his head.

"I think it's time I go. It's getting late." Izayoi said looking up at the sky.

"It was nice to meet you, after all. And I hope we'll meet again, Rias-ojousama." Izayoi said with a smirk, as he turns away from her and was about to jumped down if it had not been for Rias grabbing his hand from leaving.

"Wait." Rias said as Izayoi turns his head around and he was suddenly greeted with a pair of lips on him. Rias wrapped her arms around Izayoi's neck, as Izayoi grabbed her waist, while the two kissed in bliss. After a while, Rias pulled back as a blush covered her face entirely.

"It's a g-good bye kiss. A-And I hope w-we'll meet again, Izayoi-kun." Rias said as Izayoi smiled.

"We'll meet again. I'm sure of it." Izayoi said as he step back from her.

"See you soon, Rias-ojousama. Till we meet again." Izayoi said with a smirk as he disappeared instantly, leaving a surprised Rias.

"Yeah. Till we meet again, Izayoi-kun." Rias said with a small smile. Then she realized that she still wore Izayoi's hoodie, and forgot to return it to him. But then, she guessed he would allow her to keep it, knowing that there wasn't anything to cover her nudity.

"It's warm…" Rias mutters with closed eyes, as she hugged herself, strangely feeling warm from the hoodie.

"Sakamaki Izayoi-kun…" She said with a smile, as she realizes that she had gained a crush on him when she laid eyes on him, the way he was kind to her when he lend his hoodie for her to wear, and the best of all was when they kissed.

Rias then walked inside her room, and lays on her bed, thinking about Izayoi. After some time of thinking, she decided that Izayoi would be a part of her peerage in the future, having gained a crush on him and the way he disappeared made her quite interested in him. She then closed her eyes as she relishes herself with the warmth of the hoodie, making her sleep peacefully through the night, wearing nothing but the hoodie.

* * *

Present

"I remember now!" Rias said as Akeno wore a smile on her face.

"Really, Buchou? What did you remember? Besides that you stole his first kiss?" Akeno asked with a smile.

"How can I forget about him, Akeno? _And I forgot to return his hoodie..."_ Rias thought at the last part, as a small frown appear on her face.

"I've decided that he would be a part of my peerage a long time ago. And I forgot who he is." Rias said as Akeno put her hand over Rias's hand.

"It's okay. I think Izayoi knows that you didn't remember. And that's why he gave those hints. So, don't blame yourself." Akeno assured her as Rias look at her with a small smile.

"Thank you, Akeno." Rias said.

"Everybody let's go! We can't miss it!" A girl shouted to her friends, as her voice could be heard inside the Occult Research Club, immediately attracting Rias and Akeno's attention.

"What is going on?" Rias asked as she walked over to the window beside her, and look outside, followed by Akeno.

"Come on, guys! Izayoi-kun is going to sing! In front of a stage in the city! We have to see it!" A girl student said to her friends who nodded towards her, as they then rushed to the city carrying cameras and phones in their hands.

"Izayoi-kun is going to sing?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow, surprised that Izayoi could sing.

"This will be an interesting event, Buchou. How about we go?" Akeno asked with a smile.

"Okay. I want to see Izayoi-kun sing." Rias stated with a smile, as a circle appear beneath their feet courtesy of Akeno, as the two then disappeared.

* * *

Underworld

"Mou… Where is Izayoi-kun? I haven't seen him." Serafall said with a pout laying on her bed.

"Maybe a little TV would help." Serafall said as she turn on her TV, and immediately there was concert broadcasting live on TV. There were roaring fans, street lights from the stage and in the middle of the stage, was Izayoi.

"Izayoi-kun?!" Serafall said surprised.

"I-Is Izayoi going to sing?" Serafall asked herself while looking Izayoi entertained himself with the crowd while holding his microphone to talk with everyone.

"Go, Izayoi-kun!" Serafall cheered jumping up and down on her bed.

* * *

Human World

With Rias

"Excuse me." Rias said as people let her through, with Akeno following her.

"There so many people here." Rias commented as she and Akeno reached in front of the stage, after minutes of trying to get through the crowds.

"Buchou." Akeno said as Rias look in front of her, and a smile graced her feature, seeing Izayoi entertaining the crowd all around them.

"Okay, everyone. I think it's time that I sing, don't you think?" Izayoi asked the crowd roared in excitement.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I know you're excited." Izayoi said with a smile, as the manager ordered the exchange guitarist and drummer to get on stage with Izayoi. The two then complied with his order as the two get on stage, and prepare their instruments, with the guitarist plugging in his guitar, the drummer readying his drum and cymbals.

"Izayoi-senpai." The guitarist called out as Izayoi look at him with a smirk.

"Kiba?" Rias asked surprised by his appearance on the stage.

"Come to join the band, Kiba?" Izayoi asked as Kiba was the guitarist on the stage.

"As you said, we have found something fun to do besides grocery shopping." Kiba said with a chuckle.

"If you're here, then Koneko must be here too." Izayoi said looking behind him to see Koneko adjusting her cymbals. Izayoi offered her a smile, to which Koneko turns to look at him, responding with a small smile.

"Koneko, too?" Rias said surprised as Akeno look at the newly formed band.

"Ara, ara, it seems the Occult Research Club has its own band now." Akeno commented.

"Izayoi-senpai?" Kiba called out as Izayoi then turns his head to look at him, seeing Kiba extend his hand with a guitar to him.

"Can you play, Izayoi-senpai? I'm fearing if you don't, the crowd would be displeased." Kiba said with a smile to Izayoi.

"I can play." Izayoi said with a smirk as he took the red guitar and plugged in to his amplifier. He then strapped the guitar's strap over his shoulder, as he looked on at the crowd cheering for him.

"Do you know the song?" Izayoi asked as Kiba nodded followed by the Koneko, who signaled him with a hit of her cymbals.

"Then, let's begin." Izayoi stated with a smirk, as he put the small microphone over his ear that Kiba gave him.

"Everybody, we're going to play a little love song for all those boys and girls, who don't know the reason on why they don't love you. And sadly, this will be our final song for this evening." Izayoi stated as the crowd was saddened that this was their final song, but they didn't care as they cheered them on to sing.

"I never thought Izayoi-senpai would know a love song." Kiba said as Izayoi glance at him.

"You don't anything about me, Kiba. I might surprise you." Izayoi said as he focused in front of him, as the crowd fell silence.

"As I said, this song is to those who don't know the reason on why they don't love you." Izayoi said as the song slowly played from the back stage.

Izayoi smirked as he slowly let out his voice to the crowd and the world to hear.

**(Hot Chelle Rae fea. Demi Lovato; Why Don't You Love Me?)**

**See I can't wake up I'm living a nightmare,  
That keeps playing over again,**  
**Locked in a room so hung up on you,  
And you're cool with just being friends**

Izayoi looked through the crowd, and he immediately spotted Rias and Akeno in front of the stage waving at him. Izayoi then had an idea formed in his mind to lighten up the stage.  
**  
Left on the sidelines,  
Stuck at a red light,  
Waiting for my time,  
And I can't see,  
**  
**Why don't you love me?  
Touch me, tell me I'm your everything,  
The air you breathing,  
And why don't you love me baby?  
Open up your heart tonight,,  
Cause I could be all that you need  
Ohhhhhhh…  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?**

Izayoi then walked over to the edge of the stage, as he extends a hand to a surprise Rias.

"Me? B-But I don't know if I can sing." Rias said as Izayoi smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll help you, but I'm sure you'll be fine." Izayoi said as Rias slowly took his hand, and Izayoi carefully led her towards the stage. Kiba passed a microphone to Izayoi, who lend it to Rias.

"There's the lyrics." Izayoi pointed his hand at the screen besides them, which said lyrics were displayed by a big screen above the stage.

"Okay…" Rias said with a slightly nervous tone, but seeing Izayoi smile at her, made her nervousness go away.

**(Izayoi:** **Bold, **_Rias: Italics, __**both: bold and italics)**_

_"See I'm just too scared to tell you the truth…"_ Rias then glance at Izayoi, who gestured her to continue, as she nodded and focused on the crowd in front of her.

_Cause my heart ache can't take anymore,  
Broken and bruised longing for you,  
And I don't know what I'm waiting for,  
_  
_Left on the sidelines,  
Stuck at a red light,  
Waiting for my time,  
So just tell me,_

Izayoi and Rias step up on the stage, as they sing together.  
_**  
Why don't you love me?  
Touch me, tell me I'm your everything  
The air you breathing,  
And why don't you love me baby?  
Open up your heart tonight,  
Cause I could be all that you need  
Ohhhhhhh**_**  
**  
_Why don't you give me a reason?_ (_give me a reason_)  
**Please tell me the truth** (_Please tell me the truth_)  
_You know that I'll keep believing_ (_I'll keep believing_)  
_**Till I'm with you**_

Izayoi brought up his hand towards Rias, who graciously took it, as they sing together in sync, while the crowd cheered loudly, waving their hands at them.

**Why don't you love me?  
**_Kiss me,_ **I can feel your heart tonight,**  
_**It's killing me so**_  
**Why don't you love me?  
Touch me,** _**tell me I'm your everything**_  
_**The air you breathing,**_  
**And why don't you love me** _**baby?  
**_**Open up your heart tonight**  
_**'cause I could be all that you need**_  
Ohhhhhhh

**Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?**

Izayoi twirled Rias around the stage, and he wrapped his arm around Rias, immediately stopping the twirling, as the two look at each other with a smile on their faces.

_**Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?**_

"So, how's your first singing on stage?" Izayoi asked as Rias smiled.

"Exciting and wonderful, because it's with you." Rias said as she hug Izayoi, causing some "awws" to erupt from the crowd.

"I'll finally remember. I remember meeting you for the first time." Rias said with a smile.

"Then, this calls for a surprise present." Izayoi said with a smile as Rias raised an eyebrow at him, pulling back the hug.

"Surprise present?" Rias said as Izayoi smirked.

"Why don't we show them how it means to love?" Izayoi asked as Rias blushed, knowing what he wants to do.

"But there are a lot of people here." Rias said glancing at the crowd.

"But I'm here with you, isn't that what matters?" Izayoi asked with a playful smirk as Rias smiled at him.

"Rias, why don't you love me?" Izayoi asked repeating the title of the song.

"Why you say? It's because I already love you." Rias said as she suddenly crashed her lips with Izayoi's, who smirk under the kiss.

The crowd who were watching gasp, some "Awws" erupted from the crowd, touched by the romantic scene. And some, mainly fangirls of Izayoi groaned in disappointed after seeing that Izayoi was taken by someone more beautiful than them. But they supported him nonetheless, as they saw that Izayoi and Rias were a perfect couple.

After a while, Izayoi and Rias pulled back on their kiss, as they stared at each other, while the crowd that was around the stage clapped in appreciation.

Kiba and Koneko clapped their hands too, as they watched the couple kissed.

"Another kiss stolen by you again." Izayoi said with a smirk as Rias blushed, but she didn't care as she had found her true love. The feelings she felt when they first met wasn't a coincidence at all. And after she recalled the memory and the kiss they shared together in front of hundreds of people, she grown to love him from having a crush on him.

"Anyway, since we're done here. Why don't we go to the club?" Izayoi asked as Rias smiled and nodded.

"Izayoi-senpai, what about the groceries?" Kiba asked as Izayoi turns to him.

"We'll go next time. After all, we just found our fun to do for today. I don't want to ruin it with grocery shopping." Izayoi said as Kiba chuckles and nodded, followed by a nod from Koneko.

"After all, we have to get Familiars for Issei and Asia, right?" Izayoi asked with a smile, as Rias nodded.

"But how about the people gathered here? We can't just disappear in front of them." Ris stated looking through the crowd.

"Hey, manager!" Izayoi shouted at the manager who was standing under the stage with the guards and the camera men.

"Yes, Izayoi-san?' The manager asked with a smile.

"We're going home." Izayoi informed him as the manager look at the guards, who were guarding the crowd. He signaled one of the guards with a nod, as the said guards nodded towards him.

"No worries. We've got it under control. You shouldn't worry about the crowd any longer. You can go through the backdoor to escape." The manager instructed as the four of them nodded at him.

"Thank you, manager." Kiba said with a bow, as the manager waved a hand in dismissal.

"No, it's thanks to you all. Without you, we would never get this performance started. So, I thank you on behalf of the band and myself included." He stated with a bow of his head.

"No problem. As I said, you found us something fun to do for today." Izayoi said as the manager nodded at him.

"Izayoi-kun! Sign my shirt!" A girl shouted as Izayoi took it as a sign to get out.

"I think we should go." Izayoi stated as he grabbed Rias's hand and rushed towards the backdoor, with Kiba and Koneko following behind him.

Izayoi open the backdoor and rushed outside with Rias, followed by Kiba and then Koneko. After they went out the backdoor, they spotted Akeno waiting for them by the lamp post.

"Ara, ara. Looks like you're in a hurry. Izayoi-kun." Akeno said with a smile, as Izayoi smirked.

"Well, I don't want to be chased by fan girls all day. So, can you get us out of here?" Izayoi asked as Akeno giggled at the first part but she nodded, performing a teleportation circle as the five of them get inside the circle.

"Izayoi-kun, can you teleport in the circle? I mean, you're a human." Rias asked as Izayoi look at her with a smirk.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Izayoi asked as the circle began to glow brighter and the five of them suddenly disappeared in the circle.

* * *

Occult Research Clubroom

"Where is Buchou? Do you know where she is, Asia?" Issei asked looking at Asia who was sitting next to him.

"No. I didn't meet her today." Asia answered as she slowly moved herself closer to Issei, without him noticing.

"We should find her and everyone else. They might be in-" Issei was cut off as a teleportation circle appear beside him, and suddenly Izayoi and Rias appear with Kiba, Koneko and Akeno behind them.

"Izayoi-senpai? Buchou? Where did you guys go?" Issei asked.

"There's a concert nearby. So we went to see it." Rias stated with a smile, as Issei raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Concert? Why did you go to the concert?" Issei asked.

"There's a band that I like. And so, me and Akeno came to see the band's performance. Izayoi-kun, Kiba and Koneko were already at the concert before we were." Rias explained as Issei nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to take a nap." Izayoi said with a yawn as he lays down on the couch, and closed his eyes.

"What is he so tired?" Issei asked looking at the sleeping Izayoi.

"The concert had a lot of people. We have to get past them, and Izayoi-kun helped us passed by them." Akeno said while Rias look at her, as Akeno turns to her and smiled.

"Anyway, Buchou. You said today we'll get me and Asia's familiars." Issei said as Rias look at him and nodded.

"Yes. First, this is my familiar." Rias said waving her hand beside her, as a bat like creature appear.

"You've met her previously, Issei." Rias said.

"Huh?" Issei asked raising an eyebrow.

The bat who was flying beside Rias, then transformed into its Human Form, as Issei's eyes widen.

"What?! Then that girl was..." Issei said looking at Rias, as he slumped his shoulder.

"This is mine." Akeno said as she pointed her hand towards the floor, and suddenly an green imp appear.

"A-An imp?" Issei said looking at the green imp.

"This is Shiro." Koneko said as Issei look at her carrying in her small arms, a white cat.

"Mine is-" Kiba said as Issei turns away from him.

"I don't want to see yours." Issei exclaimed.

"Oh, come on." Kiba stated with a smile.

"It's a basic thing for demons. They can assist you, deliver messages and even find things." Rias eplained.

"Um, how do you get a familiar?" Asia asked.

"That is..." Rias was cut off as Akeno heard a knock from the clubroom's door.

"Come in!" She said as the door opens up to reveal Souna Shitori, the President of Kuoh Academy's Student Council.

"Excuse us." Souna stated with a smile.

To Be Continued...

* * *

_So, how's the cliffhanger? Good? Great? Amazing? Or is it Bad? Interesting? Or... I don't know. But do you like the flashback of Rias and Izayoi's first kiss? If so, review about it and let me know what you think about it. And thanks to the readers for your support by favoriting and following my Fanfic. And thank you very much for the reviewers, who reviewed my Fanfic. I appreciate it._

_So if that's that, I'm gonna go, Jane! ArtLotus out!_


	8. Chapter 8:A Water God as a Familiar?

___Hello, everyone it's ArtLotus here. I hope you're ready for this next chapter of A Problem Devil. And I hope you like it or love it. __And thanks for the people who follow me, favorite me and review me recently. I honestly appreciate your support and help to finish this. Anyway, this is the longest chapter I've written. And don't forget to review, follow me or favorite my Fanfic, okay?_

_So, without further ado, presenting A Problem Devil. Oh, and I brought a little Mondaiji character to the story. ______So, I hope you all like it._

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 8: A Water God as a Familiar?

"Sh-She is..." Issei stated.

"Um, who is she?" Asia asked behind Issei.

"She's the student council president, Shitori Souna-senpai. Next to her is that vice-president, Shinra Tsubaki-senpai. Actually, these are all student council members!" Issei exclaimed.

"What brings all of you here?" Rias asked.

"Just a greeting, since both of us have some new servants." Sona stated.

"Servants? Don't tell me..." Issei said.

"Her real name is Sona Sitri. She's the heiress apparent of the upper-class Sitri family." Akeno stated.

"Th-There are other demons in this school?!" Issei asked.

"Rias-senpai, why didn't you tell him about us? It's strange he wouldn't notice fellow demons, though." A boy next to Sona said.

"Saji, the two families do not meddles in each other's affairs. It's no surprise that Hyoudou-kun is unaware." Sona stated.

"You're the guy who recently joined the student council as the secretary. Uh, class 2-C's..." Issei exclaimed looking at the boy next to Sona.

"Saji Genshirou, my pawn." Sona intoduced.

"This is my pawn, Hyoudou Issei , and my bishop, Asia Argento." Rias introduced gesturing her hands towards them.

"Oh, you're a pawn too?" Issei asked looking at Saji.

"And we're also in the same grade!" Issei said with a wide smile.

"I must say that being the same piece as one of the perverted trio seriously hurts my pride." Saji said with a smirk.

"What did you say, bastard?!" Issei asked as he glare at him.

"Oh, you wanna fight?" Saji asked with a grin on his face.

"I just became a demon, but I'm a pawn that was worth four pieces!" Saji said bragging about himself.

"Saji, don't." Sona said.

"Also, he was worth eight pieces." Sona said as Saji look at her in surprise.

"Eight? Isn't that all of them?!" Saji stated.

"I can't believe it. A lame guy like this-" He was cut off by a rock thrown to his face.

"Can you shut up?" A voice said annoyed, as Saji look at the owner of the voice in anger, while he rubbed his red forehead.

"What did you say, bastard?!" Saji asked as Sona look closely at the person standing up from the couch.

"I said, shut up. I was trying to sleep." Izayoi said walking over to stand in next to Rias, as Saji clench his fist.

"You're Sakamaki Izayoi-kun." Sona said as Izayoi look at her.

"Well, if it isn't the little sister of Serafall Sitri?" Izayoi asked with a smirk as Sona eyes's widen.

"How did you...?" Sona asked in slight surprise.

"I'm a friend of hers. We've met through an idiot's portal." Izayoi said as Sona smiled a small smile, knowing that he had told her the truth.

"Well, if you're a friend of Onee-sama, I won't mind." Sona said as Izayoi nodded.

"Anyway, you." Izayoi said as he focuses on Saji.

"You're the one who wake me up. And since I didn't fight for a few days now. How about you and I fight?" Izayoi asked with a smirk.

"Gladly." Saji said as he step forward, but Sona stopped him.

"Saji, stop." She said as Saji look at her.

"You can't defeat him." Sona said as Izayoi smirked, knowing that the girl did some studying about him.

"W-Why is that?" Saji asked.

"He is a human." Sona said as the student council members look on in surprise.

"But at the same time, he isn't." Sona said as Saji raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"Yeah. As what she said is true." Rias said standing beside Izayoi.

"And I won't let him joined your peerage." Rias said to Sona, who wore a smile.

"I see. It's a shame. I was about to ask him to join my peerage. But sadly, I was too late." Sona stated as her peerage stared at her in surprise, not knowing that she wanted Izayoi in her peerage in the first place.

Anyway, I apologized, Hyoudou-san, Argento-san." Sona said looking at them both.

"Try to get along with him, if you can, he's also new to being a demon." Sona said to the both of them, as she look at Saji.

"Saji." She said as Saji wore a frown.

"Yes, ma'am." Saji said as he walked over to Asia and shook hands with her.

"Pleased to meet you." He said.

"Pleased to meet you too." Asia exclaimed excitedly.

"To be with a cutie like you, the pleasure is all mine!" Saji said rubbing his hands with Asia's. Suddenly, Issei stopped him continuing his rubbing, by grabbing his hand and gripping it tightly.

"Saji-kun, nice to meet you! I mean I'll really kill you if you lay your hands on Asia, Saji-kun!" Issei stated with a grin, as Saji gritted his teeth in pain.

Then, Saji gripped Issei's hand tightly, causing Issei to grit his teeth in pain in return.

"Trying to keep a blonde beauty all to yourself?" Saji asked.

"As one would expect from a perverted crit-" Saji was cut off by a sugar cube hitting his head and he immediately flew straight to the wall, unconscious.

"Saji?!" Issei stated as he then look at the direction of where the sugar cube was thrown, and when he did, he immediately was hit by another sugar cube on his forehead, causing him to flew straight to the wall, and sliding down on the ground after, unconscious with a knocked out Saji beside him.

"Thank you, Izayoi-kun." Rias said with a smile, looking at Izayoi, who was sitting down on the couch, drinking a cup of tea, served by Akeno.

"Yes. I agree with her. Thank you, Izayoi-kun." Sona stated with a smile too.

"The pleasure is all mine, Rias-Hime, Sona-Hime." Izayoi said looking at them with a playful smirk, while Rias and Sona blushed from his way of calling them.

"Anyway, when are we going to get Familiars, Rias?" Izayoi asked referring to Asia and the unconscious Issei of getting their Familiars.

"So you are going to go to him as well?" Sona asked to Rias.

"Yeah, I had sometime next week in mind, though." Rias answered.

"But he's only available once a month." Sona said with a hand under her chin.

"Then how about deciding it with a fair game?" Rias asked with a smile.

"A game?" Sona asked with a surprise look.

"The winner gains the right to commission him." Rias explained.

"Are you talking about a Rating Game?" Sona asked.

"Oh, no. We'd never even be granted permission for that." Rias exclaimed with a smile.

"Right. You can't afford to harm yourself right now, after all." Sona said with a smirk.

"That's irrelevant." Rias said narrowing her eyes at Sona, denying her statement instantly, as Akeno look on in concern at Rias.

"Rias…" Izayoi said looking at Rias.

"Oh, I know. Let's settle it through sports, like the highschool students we are." Rias stated with a smile.

"Sports, huh?" Izayoi asked with a growing smirk.

* * *

Time Skip

"Good luck, Rias, Akeno." Izayoi said with a smile, as Rias and Akeno turns to him.

"Okay, Izayoi-kun." Rias said with a smile, followed by a nod from Akeno.

"And it's time to get the perverts off the field." Izayoi said as he walked over to Issei with his perverted friends.

"Enjoying the view?" Izayoi asked as Matsuda and Motohama turns to look at Izayoi.

"Izayoi-senpai, what are you doing here?" Matsuda asked as Motohama nodded, agreeing with him.

"I'm getting rid of some perverts." Izayoi said with a smirk, as Matsuda's eyes widen.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Matsuda asked nervously, as Izayoi grabbed a hold of his shoulder and Motohama's, as he dragged them from the crowd watching the tennis match between Rias and Sona.

"Just stay away from these beautiful girls, okay?" Izayoi asked as Matsuda and Motohama look at each other.

"I think we need to talk…" Izayoi said dragging them through the trees behind the crowd.

"W-What are we doing here, Izayoi-senpai?" Motohama asked sweating bullets, as he look AT Izayoi.

"As I said, we need to talk." Izayoi said with a smirk, as he raised a fist towards Motohams's face.

Suddenly, screams could be heard from the trees but no one heard it as they were busy focusing on the tennis match.

* * *

Time Skip

"The match just wouldn't end, so…" Koneko said showing two broken tennis racket, their strings were completely rip out from the racket itself.

"A team match?" Issei asked.

"Buchou and Akeno-san are discussing the matter with the student council right now." Kiba said to Issei.

"Anyway, where is Izayoi-senpai?" Asia asked as the four of them heard the clubroom's door open, and they saw Izayoi, Rias and Akeno coming through the door.

"We decide on dodgeball." Rias informed them, standing in front of the door.

"The match is tomorrow night at the gym. Let's do our best for Asia and Issei!" Rias said as Asia and Issei look at Koneko and Kiba.

"Thank you very much!" Asia said thanking them.

"Everyone!" Issei said.

"What about Izayoi-senpai? Is he going to participate?" Kiba asked as Rias look at Izayoi.

"Let's win this thing." Izayoi said with a smirk.

* * *

School Gym

Headbands?" Rias asked as she received a headband from Issei. The rest of the Occult club members had received their own headbands, as they all look at it, the word Occult Club was stitched on it.

"Ara, they look lovely!" Akeno commented.

"I made them overnight." Issei said to them.

"You didn't sleep?" Rias asked.

"Buchou and Akeno-san, you worked so hard for us. Koneko and Kiba today as well. So I thought I'd do at least something for everyone." Issei stated.

"Um, so headbands are too lame then?" Issei asked as he saw that they were all staring at it.

"Not at all. They're well made. They're really wonderful, Issei." Rias complimented.

"Oh, no, it's nothing much." Issei said with a blush from the compliment, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Unexpected of you." Koneko said with a smile.

"Speaking of everyone, where is Izayoi-kun?" Akeno asked as everyone look around the gym, but they can't find him anywhere.

"_Where is he?"_ Rias thought to herself.

Suddenly, the door to the gym opens, as everyone look towards the person who entered the gym, and just as they saw the person, they rushed towards him, except Kiba.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias exclaimed happily, relieved that he came.

"Sorry, I'm late." Izayoi stated as Rias shook her head, not caring that he was late.

"I don't care that you're late. All I care is that you're here." Rias said as she smiles at him, to which Izayoi responds with his own smile.

"Where have you been?" Koneko asked as Izayoi look at her.

"Sleeping." Izayoi said with a yawn, as everyone smiled at him for his sleepiness.

"Anyway, we're here to get them both a Familiar, right?" Izayoi asked looking at both Issei and Asia.

"So, we've got to win." Izayoi said as everyone nodded.

"Thank you very much, Izayoi-senpai!" Asia said with a wide smile.

"Thank you, Izayoi-senpai." Issei stated with a smile.

"No problem. It's a senior's job to take care of their juniors." Izayoi stated with a smile as Issei and Asia look at each other and smiled at one another, lucky that they have a senior like Izayoi with them.

"Izayoi-senpai!" Kiba shouted from all the way to the other side of the gym, while he held a dodgeball in his hands.

"Catch this!" Kiba said as he threw the dodgeball as hard as he can to Izayoi, using a bit of demonic power. The ball travelled at light speed towards Izayoi, who stared at the approaching ball.

And just as the ball was about to hit Izayoi, who stood there without doing anything, the ball was instantly grabbed by Izayoi's hand, and it immediately exploded, just as he grabbed it with his bare hand.

"Nice catch, Izayoi-senpai." Kiba said as Izayoi smirked.

"No problem." Izayoi said as everyone stared at the deflated ball in Izayoi's hand.

Izayoi then threw the deflated ball to the side of the gym, as Kiba walked over to group with another dodgeball in his hand.

"Oh, I forgot. Here, Izayoi-senpai." Issei said giving Izayoi a headband that he made for the whole lcub.

"A headband?" Izayoi asked as he look down at the headband.

"Lame?" Issei asked as Izayoi look at him.

"Nope." Izayoi said as he tied the headband around his forehead, as Rias look at everyone.

"Let's put these on and work hard as a team!" Rias said to everyone.

"Yes!" Everyone said except Izayoi as he look behind everyone.

"Thank you for waiting." Sona said as the student council members had gathered in front of them.

"Let's start." Izayoi said with a smirk.

* * *

Time Skip

"Eerybody, don't aim at Izayoi-kun." Sona warned as all of the student council members nodded, while Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"Izayoi-senpai, I think you can't do anything but just watch from the sidelines." Kiba said as Izayoi smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll stay for the rest of the match." Izayoi said as Kiba raised an eyebrow at his strange statement, knowing that he can't do anything besides watching, after Sona had warned her peerage not to take him out.

* * *

Time Skip

"I-It's all over." Issei said laying on the ground while he held his crouch in pain.

"I'll use Twilight Healing, so please show me where you're injured." Asia asked as Issei stood up.

"No, I can't do that." Issei stated.

"But I can't really heal unless I see the affected area…" Asia said closing in on Issei, with her outstretched arm to touch Issei's pain area.

"Affected area? It's the genital area! I can't! I really can't! Please, don't force me!" Issei said holding his crouch in pain.

"Okay, then I'll do it over your clothes." Asia offered.

"Are you all right?" Asia asked healing Issei's crouch with her Twilight Healing.

"Yes." Issei answered.

"Hard to comment on this situation." Koneko said.

"Can't disagree." Issei stated.

"Asia, you stay and take care of Issei." Rias ordered.

"O-Okay!" Asia said.

"Everyone else, this is a battle to avenge Issei." Rias said as Akeno tighten her fist.

"Yes, Issei's death…" She said determined.

"Will not be in vain." Kiba said standing next to Akeno.

"Of course." Koneko stated.

"Um, I'm not dead." Issei said with a sweatdrop, while Izayoi look at them with a smile.

The whistle sounded again, as the match begins.

"Bring it on!" Saji said as Koneko threw the ball over to his crouch. Saji then laid on the ground while he held his crouch in pain.

"You're the only one left now. Prepare yourself, Sona." Rias said as Sona stood in the middle while everyone cornered her from all the sides.

"The real match begins now." Sona said.

"Time's up!" The referee said as Sona look at her in surprise.

"We did it!" Asia said holding Issei's hands as the two jumped in victorious.

"We won! We've won!" Issei said while they jumped.

"Rias, mind if I interrupt?" Izayoi asked as Rias look at him.

"Sona," Izayoi said as she look at him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What if we held another match?" Izayoi asked as Sona raised an eyebrow on his statement.

"It's easy. You all against me, alone." Izayoi said as Sona held a smile.

"What an interesting offer." She said as she put her hand on her chin, while she look at Izayoi.

"To make things better. If I lose, I'll get to be on your side." Izayoi offered as Rias stared at him in shock while Sona look intrigue by his risky offer.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm bored. No one has been shooting me with dodgeballs." Izayoi stated with a shrug.

"Okay. I accept your offer." Sona said as Izayoi smirk.

"Izayoi-kun, what are you

"Come on, I'm still here!" Izayoi said with a grin as he and three remaining members of the student council, including Sona was standing.

"Tsubaki." Sona said holding her hand out in front of her, immediately stopping her from shooting the dodgeball in her hand to Izayoi.

"Yes." Tsubaki said with a bow of her head, as Sona look at the smirking Izayoi. She gripped the dodgeball in her hand tightly, preparing to shoot the ball.

"Shitori-Style Sinker Bomb Shot!" Sona said as she shot the dodgeball at Izayoi.

"Now this is what I've been waiting for!" Izayoi said as he held out his right hand to catch the ball. And just as the ball was about to hit him, he immediately grabbed the ball and tighten his hold onto it, but his sleeve were ripped to pieces by the force of Sona's shot, exposing his arm to everyone, as the ball slowly came to a stop while everyone stared at Izayoi in surprise.

Rias and Akeno stared at his exposed arm, and they blushed, seeing his muscles. Sona, who was looking at his muscles, blushed also.

"He can stop her shot?" Saji asked in total shock.

"That's impossible!" He said as he look at Izayoi smirking.

"Nice catch, Izayoi-kun. As expected of you." Sona said as

"Nice shot, Sona-chan." Izayoi said with a smile, as Sona blush from his compliment.

"Now is my turn." Izayoi stated as he pulled his hand back, and threw the dodgeball straight at Sona. The ball soared with speeds surpassing sound as Tsubaki, whow wanted to counter it, threw her ball at Izayoi's ball applying some of her demonic energy in the ball.

As Tsubaki's ball collided with Izayoi's ball, it was instantly blown away by the force of Izayoi's ball, leaving the ball to collide with its owner instead. But Izayoi's ball kept travelling towards Sona, who stare at the normal looking dodgeball approached her.

Just as the ball came in contact with Sona's hands, she was immediately surprised by the power of the ball, as her clothes immediately ripped into pieces, leaving her completely naked, but the ball still pushed her backwards. And it was at that point that she can't withstand the power anymore, as beads of sweat fell from her forehead, while she tried to withstand the power, by applying some of her power to slowly stop the ball, but it was useless as the said ball kept pushing her backwards. But she was immediately surprised to see Izayoi appear behind her, as he extend his right hand at his ball, gripping the ball as it immediately stopped.

"Sorry, I thought you could handle it." Izayoi apologized as he pulled his right hand, where the ball was safely around his fingers.

"Huh… I thought I could. But who would have thought that you have that much power." Sona said panting, as she slowly fell on top of Izayoi.

"Asia." Rias said as Asia nodded and rushed towards Sona.

Tsubaki who was sitting on the floor, immediately sat up and runs towards her King, carrying a blanket in her hand.

As Tsubaki arrived at Sona, she immediately covered her nudity with the blanket, while Asia who had just arrived, immediately does her work.

After a few minutes, Sona begins to wake up from her unconscious, as she stare at Tsubaki and Asia who were by her side, looking at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" Asia asked.

"Yes… Thank you. I would have guessed that you were the one who heal me." Sona said as Asia nodded with a smile.

"This is for Sona!" Saji shouted as he shot the dodgeball at Izayoi, but it was instantly stopped by Izayoi who had his hand gripping the ball.

"And this is for your crouch." Izayoi said with a grin, as he threw the ball straight to Saji's crouch.

"Ah!" Saji shouted as his hand held his crouch in pain again.

"Are you okay, Sona?" Rias asked walking over to the now standing Sona.

"I'm fine. No need to worry about me. It was my fault that I should know about his power. But I still tried to stop with my own powers but it was powerless against his." Sona said with a smile, as Rias look at Izayoi.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias called out as Izayoi look at her, as he walked over to her.

"What is it?" Izayoi asked as he then look at Sona.

"Sorry, if I put too much power earlier. And to tell the truth, I only put a little power." Izayoi said with a smirk as Sona's eyes widen, and then a smile formed on her face.

"Well, if that is the case. I shouldn't delay you any longer to get your Familiar, then. I shouldn't have look down you." Sona said as Izayoi shook his head.

"You just don't know. It's okay." Izayoi said as Rias smiled.

"Anyway, you should hide your pretty body from me." Izayoi commented looking down at Sona, who had her hands around the blanket, keeping her nudity from being seen. But since the blanket was a little small, it can't hide some parts of her body from being seen.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias exclaimed slapping his shoulder playfully.

"What? I'm just saying." Izayoi said with a playful grin, while Sona, who look at the two, blushed from Izayoi's perverted comment about her.

"Anyway, are you okay, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked in concern, looking at his exposed arm. Even if she knows that he could withstand Sona's power, she can't ignore the fact that she grew worried about his safety.

"Yeah. I'm okay. It's just a destroyed sleeve." Izayoi replied looking down at his exposed arm.

"Don't worry." Izayoi assured her with a smile.

"Okay." Rias said but she held a frown on her face, still worrying that Izayoi might get hurt worse than a destroyed sleeve.

Izayoi walked up to Rias, who look up at him, as her eyes widen when Izayoi pecked her forehead.

"I'm not going to get hurt anytime soon. So, don't worry about it." Izayoi stated assuring Rias again.

"Izayoi then bent down towards Rias's ear, "But I always save you when you're in trouble, so in a sense, I worry about you than I worry about myself." Izayoi said as he then look at the slightly blushing Rias.

"Okay, but please be careful." Rias said as Izayoi nodded.

"Then, we'll be taking priority on the familiars as agreed." Rias said to Sona.

"Of course. I hate losing but I did have some fun." Sona said standing up, as she gripped the blanket around her body.

"But if it were a Rating Game instead of a child's game like this, I wouldn't lose." Sona said to Rias.

"I won't lose to my childhood friend, either. Well, it looks like it'll be a while before we'll have one." Rias stated with a smile.

"Indeed. Well then, see you later." Sona said as she look at Izayoi.

"Bye, Izayoi-kun." Sona said as she waved her hand to him, to which Izayoi smiled and waved back.

After bidding farewell to the Student Council, they went to their club to prepare to get the Familiars.

* * *

"Cheers!" Everyone in the Occult Research Club said as they held a drink to their victory over the Student Council.

"The Occult Research Club has marvelously defeated the student council! You all made it happen!" Rias said to each of the members.

"I feel bad that I was eliminated." Issei said.

"You made this and raised everyone's spirit, so Issei, you played a part in it!" Kiba said to Issei holding up the headband Issei made.

"Indeed." Akeno said.

"Right, Issei-san!" Asia stated.

"Kiba, you say nice things sometimes, just sometimes, for a damn handsome boy!" Issei said holding both of Kiba's hands in appreciation.

"Now there's no time to waste." Kiba said pulling back his head slightly from Issei's weird action.

"So, let's go and get Familiars!" Izayoi said laying on the couch, as everyone on the Occult club nodded.

"Um, right now?' Issei asked as Akeno made a transportation circle.

"We can only meet him when there's a full moon." Rias said to Issei.

"Him?" Issei asked.

"The familiar master." Rias answered as everyone step in the circle, as they were transported from the club.

In a forest of some sort, the Occult club members appear after being teleport from the club.

"Wh-Where are we?" Issei asked looking around as Izayoi step ahead, with his hands at the back of his head.

"The forest where familiars are created." Akeno informed.

"We got our familiars here as well." Kiba said to Issei.

"This place does look creepy, like something's gonna lash out at me." Issei said as Asia nodded standing behind him.

"Gotta catch 'em all!" A voice said as Issei and Asia were surprised by the voice.

"Wh-Who's there?!" Issei asked.

"I'm the Familiar Master, Zatuji." He said

"Familiar..." Issei said.

"...master?" Asia continued finishing the sentence.

"It's a nice full moon today! The best day to catch some familiar!" Zatuji stated perching up from the tree branch.

"I can catch any familiar!" Zatuji said as he does a weird gesture with his hands, while he smiled.

"He's a professional when it comes to catching them." Akeno explained as Issei look up at Zatuji.

"I see." He stated.

"Now, what are you looking for in a familiar? Strength? Speed? Or maybe one with poison ability?" Zatuji asked.

"Actually, do you have a cute familiar? One that looks like a girl?" Issei asked with a pervert smile.

"Tsk, you newbies can't do it right." Zatuji said waving his finger in dismissal. "You want familiars to be useful and strong. That is to say, you must know their abilities and choose one that complements your own!" Zatuji explained.

"Um, I want a cute familiar, as well." Asia said with pleading eyes.

"Oh, sure thing, baby!" Zatuji said with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" Asia said with a happy smile, while Issei look at her.

"You..." Issei said as he turns to Zatuji.

"Wait," Zatuji said as he turns to Izayoi who was looking around the forest.

"You boy. Are you a devil?" Zatuji asked pointing his finger at him, while Izayoi turns to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't sense any demonic energy from you." Zatuji stated as Izayoi smirk.

"That's because I'm not a devil. I'm a human." Izayoi simply answered as Zatuji's eyes widen.

"Hmm... Well, since you're with Rias's peerage. That means you are a friend of hers, right?" Zatuji asked.

"Yeah." Izayoi answered as Zatuji smiled.

"Then, welcome to the forest, boy." Zatuji said with a bow of his head.

* * *

Time Skip

"Please, don't call that a girl." Issei grumbled recalling that the group met the water spirit. And just as Issei thought, that it was a beautiful water spirit. But it was in turn replaced by a humanoid with yellow sparkling hair and the body of a male martial artist.

"Wait. Look." Zatuji said pointing his hand upwards as the group look up.

"D-Dragon?" Issei asked.

"It's cute!" Asia commented.

"Sprite Dragon. Child of the dragon that wields cerulean lightning." Zatuji explained.

"It's a quite high-class one." Kiba commented.

"It's my first time actually seeing one." Rias said.

"Now's the only chance to catch it! It's impossible to catch it in mature form." Zatuji stated to the group.

"Issei has the power of the Emperor of Red Dragon, so the compatibility is quite possible." Akeno sad.

"I see! All right, Sprite Dragon, I choose you-" Issei was interrupted by a cry from the girls.

"Asia!" Issei said as he saw that she was covered by slime and tentacles.

"Ara, ara." Akeno said as she and Rias were covered by slime.

"Slime!" Kiba said as he slashed one of the slimes. But then, he was blinded as one of the slimes covered his eyes.

"This is not good." Izayoi commented as he punched one of the slimes and it was instantly destroyed along with the other slimes that were near Izayoi.

"Ara." Akeno said as her skirt was slowly begin to dissolved.

"This is embarrassing!" Akeno said as her school uniform was slowly dissolving.

"Oh no!" Rias stated looking down at her dissolving uniform.

"They're dissolving!" Asia said.

"So slimy. Gross!" Koneko said as her school uniform was dissolving.

"Damn it!" Kiba said trying to pulled the slime from his eyes.

"This is wonderful!" Issei said covering his bleeding nose, as he was punched by Koneko.

"Don't look." Koneko said.

"Yeah. Don't look, Izayoi-kun." Rias said blushing while she covered her body with her hands.

"You perverted sick boy. You just have to be a pervert." Izayoi said as he stepped his foot down onto Issei's body.

"Izayoi-senpai!" Issei said as he gritted his teeth in pain.

"That's what you get, for a perverted sick boy like you." Izayoi said as he kicked Issei to a tree next to him.

"I can't use my demonic powers like this!" Rias said worried.

"Ara, ara. This is a problem!" Akeno stated with a frown.

"Rias, Akeno." Izayoi called out as the two look at him, while they covered their body.

"You two look quite sexy." Izayoi commented with a playful smirk, as Rias and Akeno blushed from his comment. "I just might stare at you two for a whole day. That will be fun than school." Izayoi said as the two blushed even redder.

"But..." Izayoi said as he suddenly disappeared, surprising Rias and Akeno. "I don't want see those things touching your body." Izayoi said coldly appearing behind the two as the slimes were instantly blown away from their bodies.

The slimes that were blown away, appear before Izayoi, who pulled his fist back and he immediately punched the slimes, destroying them instantly.

"Here." Izayoi said extending his hand with his school uniform towards her.

"T-Thank you, Izayoi-kun." Rias said with a blush, as she put on the uniform.

"What about me, Izayoi-kun? I can't be naked." Akeno said as she suddenly hugged Izayoi, wrapping her arms around Izayoi.

"Thank you for covering me, Izayoi-kun." Akeno said using him to cover her body, while Izayoi chuckled.

"No problem, Akeno." Izayoi stated with a smile, as Akeno smiled hugging him tighter, her breasts pushing up against Izayoi's chest.

"Akeno, would you get off of Izayoi-kun?" Rias said annoyed as Akeno turns to her and just smiled.

"I don't want to." She simply answered as Rias raised her hand, as her Power of Destruction appear on her palm.

"Get. Off. Akeno." Rias emphasized slowly for her to understand.

"Fine." Akeno said finally giving up.

"But in five minutes, okay?" Akeno asked with a smile, as Rias's hand glowed red.

"Akeno, I think you should do what she ask." Izayoi said as Akeno look up at him.

"Okay. Anything for you, Izayoi-kun." Akeno said as she let go her hold on Izayoi, but without giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the kiss." Izayoi said with a smirk, as Akeno nodded in appreciation, while she blushed slightly, knowing that she had took the next step, by kissing him on the cheek.

"Buchou, don't get mad. It's just a hug." Akeno said with a smile, standing beside Rias as she glare at her.

"Let's get those slimes off, Koneko." Izayoi said as Koneko nodded and threw the slimes away, as it was destroyed when it came in contact with the ground.

Issei seeing that the slimes were destroyed by Rias and the others, turns to Asia, who was still covered in slime.

"Step aside, Issei. Creatures like these must be burnt away." Rias said ready to attack with her Power of Destruction.

"Don't! I have no doubt this slime was born in this world to meet me! This is destiny! You can't separate us!" Issei shouted.

_"Issei-san is holding me so tightly!"_ Asia thought with a smile.

"Slatarou, my partner!" Issei shouted to the sky.

"He already named it!" Kiba said.

"I've never seen a demon who wants the pests of the forest this badly. It's a big world." Zatouji commented.

"He usually is a good kid, but he is too honest with his carnal desires. Right, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked looking up at Izayoi.

"Yeah." Izayoi said as Issei turns to the two.

"Buchou, Izayoi-senpai! Stop looking at me with such pity!" Issei said.

"With him, I'll become a true hero!" Issei said but then he was surprised as he was zap by lightning along with the slime that covered Asia. After the lightning dissipated, Issei just stood there, looking a little burn.

"What was that?" Issei asked as he fell down on the ground, while the slime was destroyed by the lightning.

"Was that Sprite Dragon's Lightning?" Rias questioned looking at the Sprite Dragon that was circling around them in the air.

"Slatarou!" Issei said looking down at the burnt slime.

"Damn you!" Issei said looking up at the Sprite Dragon, but he was then zap by lightning from the dragon.

"Issei-san!" Asia said as she approached him, but she was stopped as the Sprite Dragon landed on her shoulder.

"This is..." Koneko said while Izayoi look at the right side of the forest.

"What are you looking at, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll be back." Izayoi whispered with a smirk, as he suddenly disappeared, surprising everyone.

"Where is he going?" Rias asked with a worried voice.

"Don't tell me?!" Zatuji said with wide eyes, at the direction Izayoi went.

"We've got to go after him!" Zatuji said as everyone nodded, as they all went to where Izayoi went.

* * *

After a few minutes, they arrived at a waterfall and standing on a rock between the waterfall was Izayoi with his right arm on his hip.

"Boy, what are you doing?" Zatuji asked as Izayoi looked behind him, slightly surprised by the appearance by everyone.

"What are you all doing here?" Izayoi asked with a raised eyebrow, ignoring Zatuji's question.

"How far do you think you've come?" Rias asked as Izayoi shrugged with a smile on his face.

"To a waterfall inside a forest, I think." Izayoi answered, while Zatuji looked around the area, searching for something. Then, he turns to Izayoi, "Did you challenge a god around here?" Zatuji asked as Izayoi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Izayoi-kun, let's go back. We've got Asia a Familiar after all. We can go back now." Rias stated not liking the place they were in, while Izayoi smiled.

"I did challenge one." Izayoi stated as Zatuji gasped.

"A god to a game." Izayoi said as the ground suddenly quaked.

"Huh?" Rias said to herself, as suddenly a white serpent burst out of the water. The White Serpent is a very large serpentine creature. She has white-blue skin with a white underbelly. Her face is shaped like a snake's, with glowing orange eyes, blue horns, and a layer of fur. Further down her head appears to be 2 ropes tied around her neck.

"No… The trial isn't over yet, kid!" The serpent said with anger evident in her voice.

**(Play Beauty as the Beast - Mondaiji Tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru sou desu yo?)**

"A water god!" Zatouji shouted as everyone look at him, except Izayoi who look at the serpent.

"How did you make him so mad, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked turning towards the white serpent.

"She told me arrogantly to pick a game, so I told her to see if she could give me a run for my money." Izayoi explained with a smirk.

"Izayoi-kun." Rias said looking at him.

"Don't be so conceited, human. Do you think you can defeat me easily?" The serpent said to him, as furious winds suddenly appear, blowing the water and everything back. Everyone had to shield themselves from the winds that were trying to blow them back, while Issei was blown away and he collided with a tree behind everyone.

"Izayoi-kun! Get back!" Rias said worrying for him.

"What are you going on about, Rias?" Izayoi asked turning his head to look at her. "You're the one who needs to get back. And don't worry about me." Izayoi said as he recalled his memories with Canaria, his mother.

"I picked this fight, and she wants to finish it." Izayoi said with a smirk plastered on his face, while everyone held a shocked look.

"You know, you've got guts. If you can take this blow, I'll give you the win." The serpent offered as Izayoi swiped his right hand aside, denying her offer.

"You've got be kidding. A fight isn't won once a victor is decided, it's won when someone loses." Izayoi said arrogantly.

"That's the last dumb thing that'll ever come out of your mouth!" The serpent said as it raised its head up high, and roared.

Responding to the Serpent God's roar, the water from the river spiraled upwards. Tornado like whirlpools swirling even higher than the Serpent God were sucking up hundreds of tons of water.

There were three whirling pillars of water. Each of them roared like a living being and moved like a serpent.

The swirling pillars of water ate into the riverbank, twisting and tearing the trees around, enveloping Izayoi's body. Rias who was watching the scene tried to help but she was held back by Akeno.

"Buchou, I prefer you trust in Izayoi-kun. You know he can handle it." Akeno said as Rias look at her, then she look at Izayoi.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias shouted.

"Heh..." Izayoi said as a smirk appear on his face. "Little too soon for that!" Izayoi said as he pulled back his fist and punched the tornado, instantly destroying it.

"What!" Zatuji said with a shocked look.

"That can't be!" The serpent said with a shocked voice.

Izayoi then jumped from the rock he stood, as he appear in front of the serpent's head. "You know, you were pretty good." Izayoi commented as he kicked the serpent above its horn, and flipped backward while the serpent's huge body flew upwards and fell down in the water. The impact forced the water to overflow, making it rain around the area.

"No way…" Rias said to herself, as Izayoi landed back on the rock where he stood.

"I'm sure getting wet today." Izayoi said turning toward the others, as he pushed a fist of his hair back with his hand on his head.

"Way to go, Izayoi-senpai!" Kiba said as everyone held a smile, having watched Izayoi won the battle against the giant serpent.

"Anyway," Izayoi said as he turns around and suddenly a bright light enveloped the white serpent, while everyone held their arms to their face to shield themselves from the light.

"Ugh... I can't believe this! Beaten by a human?" A voice said annoyed as everyone saw that in place of the defeated white serpent was a woman in a blue kimono, drenched in water as she sat in the water with an annoyed look. The woman had yellow eyes, black hair, and she also has big breasts.

"Thanks for that comment." Izayoi said holding his hand towards the woman in the water. The woman took his hand as he pulled her from the water.

"And now, I have to be a Familiar for you." The woman huffed as Izayoi smirked.

"You mean servant?" Izayoi said as the woman stuck out her tongue at him.

"Well, if I didn't know better. I would have thought I have to keep you as a giant white serpent. And not a beauty like you." Izayoi commented looking at the woman, who had a slight tint of pink in her cheeks from his comment.

"A Familiar?" Rias asked looking at the woman next to Izayoi.

"Yeah. She told me If I win, she get to be my Familiar. And obviously, I win." Izayoi said to Rias, who nodded and smiled for him, happy that he got a Familiar.

"If you must know, the name's Shirayuki-Hime." The now named Shirayuki-Hime said to Izayoi, who held a smile on his face.

"You have a name?" Izayoi asked, slightly surprised as he thought that he have to named her like any other Familiar.

"Yeah. That's my name. And I know that every Familiar has their own names given by their masters. But I'm not, so just live with it, okay?" Shirayuki-Hime stated annoyingly.

"Don't worry, I like it already. The name's Sakamaki Izayoi. Shirayuki-Hime." Izayoi said with a playful smirk as Shirayuki-Hime slightly blushed from the way he pronounced her name, and strangely she likes it, but she turn her head the other way, not to let him see her blush.

"You like my name?" She asked curiously as Izayoi grins.

"Yeah. You have a beautiful name, Shirayuki-Hime." Izayoi stated as Shirayuki-Hime look down, hiding her blush. "Thank you." Shirayuki-Hime said looking down while Izayoi smiled as he grabbed her by the waist and jumped from the rock to the other side where everyone was gathered.

"Boy, who are you? I'm a Familiar Master and I couldn't even tame the white serpent." Zatuji said as Izayoi turns to him.

"The name's Sakamaki Izayoi. And I thought that the Familiar Master was able to catch any Familiar. But I didn't think that you wouldn't be able to catch Shirayuki-Hime." He said with a smirk.

"Well, it was hard to even talk to her. I have to fight her and I wasn't incapable of doing that. Anyway, she'a water god." Zatuji said pointing an excusing hand at Shirayuki-Hime, who rolled her eyes at him.

"You annoyed me all these years of trying to catch me. It's a good thing someone here knows how to play a game unlike you." Shirayuki-Hime said as Zatuji slumped his shoulder, while Izayoi laughed.

"Nice one, Shirayuki-Hime." Izayoi said between laughs.

"Why did you called her, a water god?" Rias asked to Zatuji, who turns to her.

"She is stronger than a Undine. And since she controls this waterfall and this part of the that's why I called her a water god." Zatuji stated as Rias nodded in understanding.

"Where is Issei?" Akeno asked as Issei stood up from the tree, and look at everyone.

"What did I miss?" Issei asked shaking his head.

"Izayoi-senpai got a Familiar." Kiba informed him, as Issei look beside Izayoi and his eyes widen.

"Izayoi-senpai! Y-You g-got a girl as a Familiar?!" Issei said as Izayoi held Shirayuki-Hime and pushed her behind him.

"Yeah. So? And don't even think of touching my Familiar, you sick perverted boy." Izayoi said as Issei furiously shook his head, not wanting to get a punch from Izayoi.

"H-Hai, Izayoi-senpai." Issei said as he salute to Izayoi, knowing crystal clear that he fully understood Izayoi's order.

"Anyway, why don't we go home? I'm tired." Izayoi said with a yawn.

"Okay. Right after Asia's formed a contract with her Sprite Dragon." Rias said as Izayoi nodded.

* * *

Human World

"Good work, everyone!" Kiba said to everyone in the Occult Club.

"Good work!" Issei said as he, Kiba, Koneko and Asia left the clubroom.

"That was fun." Izayoi commented sitting on the couch as Rias smiled.

"Yeah. That was fun except for the slime." Rias said as Izayoi nodded.

"Here. Thank you, Izayoi-kun." Rias said with a smile, handing him back his school uniform, as Izayoi took it.

"No problem, Rias-Hime." Izayoi exclaimed with a smile.

"Well, I have to get home. Let's go, Shirayuki-Hime." Izayoi stated standing up from the couch, followed by Shirayuki-Hime, who sat beside him.

"Ja'ne, Rias, Akeno." Izayoi said with a smile as Shirayuki-Hime bowed her head to Rias, and the two then left.

"Izayoi-kun..." Rias said looking where Izayoi left.

"Do you think he can, Buchou?" Akeno asked looking at Rias.

"I know he can. After all, he's my Izayoi-kun." Rias said looking down as she smiled.

* * *

With Izayoi

"Are you okay, Izayoi?" Shirayuki-Hime asked looking at Izayoi with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Izayoi said looking at her as he smile.

_"Soon..."_ Izayoi thought as a frown appear on his face.

* * *

_How about the story? Good? Bad? Amazing? If so, review about it and let me know what you think about it. And thanks to the readers for your support by favoriting and following my Fanfic. And thank you very much for the reviewers, who reviewed my Fanfic. I appreciate it._

_So if that's that, I'm gonna go, Jane! ArtLotus out!_


	9. Chapter 9: Contract? Fiance?

___Hello, everyone it's ArtLotus here. I hope you're ready for this next chapter of A Problem Devil. And I hope you like it or love it. __And thanks for the people who follow me, favorite me and review me recently. I honestly appreciate your support and help to finish this. Anyway, this is the longest chapter I've written. And don't forget to review, follow me or favorite my Fanfic, okay?_

_Anyway, this story may have some slight, little, **lemon.** I think if you can call it **lemon, **because I don't know. I just thought it would be something like this , be warned, alright?_

_So, without further ado, I present you, A Problem Devil._

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 9: Contract? Fiance?

Flashback…

"Yeah. You do what you want, I won't stop you. Because I know that you'll protect Rias." Sirzech stated as Izayoi smiled.

"Anyway, so how's your day with one of the Great Satans? It must be great, right?" Sirzech asked with a sly smile, but then a stone passed right through his face, nearly hitting his face, as it made a hole on the wall behind him.

"Ah, can you stop throwing rocks at me?" Sirzech asked with a nervous laugh.

"It's fun. How can I stop?" Izayoi said with a smirk, while Sirzech sighed.

"But since you taught me everything about devils, I'll answer." Izayoi said referring to him and Serafall's together.

"Well, Serafall guided me around the Sitri's territory." Izayoi said as Sirzech raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?" Sirzech asked.

"Well, I'm not one to blow my secrets. I can tell Rias, but not you." Izayoi pointed out as Sirzech slumped his shoulder, depressed.

"Since I taught everything. This is what I get?" Sirzech asked rubbing his eyes, pretending to cry.

"Honestly, yes. You made me teleport to the Sitri's household, just for fun. Consider this a payback, eh?" Izayoi asked with a smirk.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias's voice echoed through the blocked entrance.

"Rias-tan!" Sirzech said with a happy smile, but then he was cut off by a stone hitting the side of his head.

"Shut up. She can't know that you're here." Izayoi said as Sirzech nodded sadly while nursing his sore head.

"Then, I'll be going then. Be careful, okay?" Sirzech asked with a smile, as he waved his hand in front of him, and suddenly a teleportation circle appeared before him.

"Yeah. I know." Izayoi said with a grin, to which Sirzech responds with a smile again, and then he left, after disappearing with the teleportation circle.

* * *

Present

"Ugh..." Izayoi said waking up from his sleep, and then he felt a weight on top of him. He look at his chest, seeing a bundle of black hair in front of him.

"Shirayuki-Hime?" Izayoi asked with a raised eyebrow, seeing her lay on top of his chest, wearing her blue kimono. Her kimono was lossen at her chest area, revealing slightly of her impressive breasts.

"Hmm... Izayoi-sama?" Shirayuki-Hime asked sitting up from Izayoi's chest, blinking her eyes a few times, before she rubbed her eyes cutely with her right hand.

"Since when did you call me that?" Izayoi asked with a sly smirk, as Shirayuki-Hime blushes, realizing that she called his new name.

"W-Well, I'm your Familiar. And since you're my master. I should call you master." Shirayuki-Hime said with embarrassment, looking the other way.

"You're cute when you're embarrass." Izayoi said with a playful smirk, as he stood up from the bed.

"No, I'm not." Shirayuki-Hime stated annoyingly, turning to look the other way, while a tint of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"Shirayuki-Hime." Izayoi said calling as Shirayuki-Hime turned towards him with a curious look on her face.

"Since your my Familiar. Don't I have to form a contract with you tp bind you as my Familiar?" Izayoi asked recalling Asia formed a contract with Rassei, her Sprite Dragon Familiar.

"Well, our contract as Master and Familiar isn't official yet. Even if I lose the game to be your Familiar." Shirayuki-Hime said looking at the curious Izayoi.

"So, how can we officially bind our contract?" Izayoi asked looking at Shirayuki-Hime while he had a hand under his chin, thinking the possible ways of binding their contract as Familiar and Master.

"Uh..." Shirayuki-Hime said with a blush on her cheeks, knowing how embarrassing to bind their contract since Izayoi was a human, and not a Devil. If he was a Devil, it would be easy as he would chant words to bind her to be his Familiar

"W-Well, um... We have to do some physical b-body c-contact to make our binding contract official." Shirayuki-Hime said slightly stuttering while she blushed crimson.

"Physical body contact?" Izayoi asked raising an eyebrow, surprised by the way to bind their contract.

"Are you okay with that?" Izayoi asked as a small frown appear on his face.

"N-No... I-I mean yes. I-I don't know..." Shirayuki-Hime said unsure of herself if she wants to do it.

"Can you tell me how you can bind our contract if we did something like this?" Izayoi asked as Shirayuki-Hime look at him.

"Well, I would concentrate my power to the cause of my arousal. And I gained the mark of our contract on my body." Shirayuki-Hime said as Izayoi thinks for a while, devising a plan to bind their contract but at the same time not making intimate body contact.

"Shirayuki-Hime, I think I know how to solve this." Izayoi said as Shirayuki-Hime look at him curiously.

"But you have to trust me on this. Wait, how about we make it a game at the same time?" Izayoi asked with a smirk, as Shirayuki-Hime's eyes had a glint of excitement at the word 'game'.

"What kind of game?" She asked.

"I would make you aroused and you would moan my name. If you do those two things, then I'll win." Izayoi stated with a sly smirk as Shirayuki-Hime blushed.

"Then, I would make aroused and make you moan my name too. If you do that, then I'll win. So, you have to hold until I broke your spirit of want." Shirayuki-Hime said with a seductive smile, to which Izayoi keep the sly smirk on his face.

"But whoever moan first, wins." Izayoi exclaimed as Shirayuki-Hime nodded, intend to attack him first. "Then, shall we get started? I would hate if we would do this at school." Izayoi said as Shirayuki-Hime nodded, preparing to win.

"Then… " Izayoi said as he instantly disappeared while Shirayuki-Hime stared in surprise.

'"You wouldn't mind if I do this?" Izayoi asked as he suddenly appeared in front of a surprise Shirayuki-Hime, pinning her against the wall, while he kept his arms on the wall behind them, capturing Shirayuki-Hime in his hold.

"I intend not to let you escape. And I think I win this game." Izayoi said as Shirayuki-Hime smiled.

"It would seem so. But it's not over yet." Shirayuki-Hime stated.

"Then, let's start, shall we?" Izayoi asked as he slowly lean closer to Shirayuki-Hime, who stare at him. When he was close enough to her face, he slowly lean down at Shirayuki-Hime's neck, and he slowly traces kisses along her neck, making Shirayuki-Hime surprise and slightly aroused.

"Hmm…" Shirayuki-Hime said wanting to moan out her pleasure, but she kept it in, not giving Izayoi the win.

"What's wrong, Shirayuki-Hime? Do you want to moan? If you want, you can just tell me." Izayoi said with a sly smirk, as Shirayuki-Hime smiled.

"I'm not going to lose to you." She stated as Izayoi then placed his right hand on her shoulder. He grabbed the hem of her kimono over her shoulder, and he starts to pulled it down, revealing her beautiful light tan shoulder. He put his thumb on her exposed shoulder, and slowly rubs against it, while Shirayuki-Hime felt the distinctive contact.

"I win." Izayoi whispered leaning down on her shoulder, and he lightly bit her shoulder, to which Shirayuki-Hime was surprised at the action, but the action made her aroused. Izayoi then bit her shoulder a little harder, but gently not to hurt her.

"Hmm… Iza-sama…" Shirayuki-Hime moaned but then she shut her mouth.

"What do you say, Shirayuki-Hime?" Izayoi asked with a smirk, pulling his teeth from her shoulder.

"N-Nothing." Shirayuki-Hime said with a shake of her head.

"Then, I'll continue." Izayoi stated as he bit into her shoulder, but this time a little harder. Meanwhile, Shirayuki-Hime kept the urge to moan, but it was hard as she felt Izayoi's teeth biting against her shoulder harder and harder, but he was doing it gently, as she thought that he would hurt her. That thought makes her smile, but she couldn't resist the fact that he was making her aroused, everytime he bites harder than he did before.

"I-Izayoi-sama…" Shirayuki-Hime moaned out in pleasure, as she circled her arms around Izayoi's neck, and buckled her legs around Izayoi's waist.

"What did you say, Shirayuki-Hime?" Izayoi asked with a smirk, pretending not to heard her.

"Izayoi-sama, I… want more…" Shirayuki-Hime moaned with a smile on her face.

"Okay, Shirayuki-Hime." Izayoi said as he suddenly bit into her shoulder again, but this time it was harder than the other bites.

"IZAYOI-SAMA!" Shirayuki-Hime yelled as she focused her power on to her shoulder, where the cause of her arousal was. After that, Izayoi pulled back from her shoulder, and saw that on her shoulder had a blue mark with a white serpent circling around in the insides of the mark.

"Are you okay?" Izayoi asked looking at Shirayuki-Hime who was resting her head against his neck.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you for asking, Izayoi-sama." Shirayuki-Hime said with a smile.

"No problem. Anyway, we should go to school. Rias is probably waiting for me." Izayoi stated as he let Shirayuki-Hime down on the bed.

"Okay. You should probably get dressed up for school, if you want to go with that kind of outfit." Shirayuki-Hime said with an arrogant smirk, while Izayoi look down, seeing as he only wore a white short-sleeved shirt and black pants.

"I know. After I'm done bathing, we'll go." Izayoi said as he took the towel from his closet, and enters the bathroom, closing the door after he entered.

Shirayuki-Hime look at the bathroom, wondering if Izayoi will come out soon enough. She then touched her shoulder where her Familiar mark was. She smiled, and then blushed, feeling that she had creamed her panties from the pure pleasure Izayoi gave her.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

"Why did you bath earlier, Shirayuki-Hime?" Izayoi asked with a raised eyebrow, wondering why she went to the bathroom earlier after he gets out.

"Can't a girl bath, Izayoi-sama? I can't smell bad. That would be unbecoming of a woman." Shirayuki-Hime asked looking at Izayoi, while hiding the fact that she bathed was because of her wet panties.

"Okay. But I expected a different answer than that." Izayoi stated as the two were walking towards Kuoh Academy.

"And what is that?" Shirayuki-Hime asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"Well, I'm not stupid. I certainly heard you yelled my name earlier. So, I expect that you had wet your panties from our make out session?" Izayoi stated with a knowing smirk, as Shirayuki-Hime look down, hiding her crimson blush.

"I never thought I would give that much pleasure to a woman before. I'm impressed for myself." Izayoi exclaimed praising himself, as Shirayuki-Hime sighed in frustration.

"I did not!" She said as she lightly glared at Izayoi.

"Really?" Izayoi questioned with a playful smile, looking at the glaring woman.

"But… that make out session wasn't that bad…" Shirayuki-Hime admitted as she immediately close her mouth with her hand, realizing that she was speaking out loud.

"I'm glad that you like it. If you want more, you know you can call me." Izayoi exclaimed as Shirayuki-Hime blushed at his perverted comment.

"And now you're my servant. So, I wouldn't mind ordering you to strip naked in front of me. I would like to a look at your whole body for once." Izayoi commented with a smile, as Shirayuki-Hime blushed again.

"If you're like this, I won't strip naked for you." Shirayuki-Hime stated with a knowing smile.

"Then, I'm gonna force you. It'll be fun like that." Izayoi said with a sly smirk, as the two had arrived at Kuoh Academy, while Shirayuki-Hime blushed again, imagining Izayoi forcing her to sleep with him, and strangely that thought wasn't that bad to her.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Occult Research Club**

"I never thought that perverted boy would had these positive feedbacks from his clients." Izayoi said as Akeno look at him sitting at the couch across from her, while he look at the Issei's paper report of his recent clients over the days. Meanwhile, Shirayuki-Hime had left long ago, after Izayoi had told her to wait for him at his house.

"They say things like they had fun or that they had a good time, even though he didn't form any contracts except when you and Izayoi gave him advise to help Susan express her feelings to her love interest." Akeno said as she turn her head around to look at Rias, who was standing beside the window.

"I've never seen this happen before." Akeno said as Izayoi look up at the ceiling, laying his head against the couch.

"He may have failed as a demon, but all the clients loved it. How should we interpret this?" Akeno asked.

"It's a problem." Rias said voicing out her thought.

"But Issei has his—" Akeno was cut off by Rias.

"That's not what she's talking about, Akeno." Izayoi said still looking up at the ceiling.

"Huh?" Akeno asked.

"Just like when we went to get them familiars. I'm afraid Issei might lose confidence in himself if this continues." Rias explained.

"Rias, you shouldn't worry him." Izayoi said as Rias look at him. "He may be a pervert, but he'll realized that things wouldn't go his way that he wanted. He just has to be a little smart, that's all. And not be a sick perverted boy." Izayoi stated as Rias stifle a laugh.

"Though, you should avoid spoiling him too much." Akeno said as Rias look at her.

"Rias, you are—" Akeno was again cut off by Rias.

"I'm glad to have a close friend like you worrying about me, but this is _my _problem. And I _am _this club's Buchou. Right?" Rias asked as Akeno closed her eyes accepting her statement, while Izayoi just listened on their conversation, as a frown appear on his face.

"Hai, Buchou." Akeno said as she stood up from the couch and bows her head at Rias.

"Then, please excuse me." Akeno said.

"All right. Thank you for your work." Rias said in return, as Akeno then left, leaving Izayoi and Rias alone in the clubroom.

"Well, I better go. I don't want to be late at school tomorrow." Izayoi said with a yawn, standing up from the couch.

"Okay. Be careful going home." Rias said with a smile, as Izayoi smiled at her.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Rias-Hime." Izayoi said with a bow of his head, causing Rias to giggled, at his gentleman action.

"See you tomorrow, Izayoi-kun." Rias stated as Izayoi nodded and then left the room.

Rias look back at the window, seeing Izayoi walk through the school gates and straight to his home.

Suddenly, a light appear behind Rias, as she turns towards the light.

A white teleportation circle appear and a person appear with it, as Rias narrows her eyes at the said person, knowing who the person was.

* * *

**Izayoi's Household**

"Shirayuki-Hime?" Izayoi asked stepping inside his house and seeing Shirayuki-Hime wearing an apron over her waist, while she was cooking something on the frying pan.

"What are you cooking?" Izayoi asked smelling something delicious over to where Shirayuki-Hime was.

"Chicken and fish. The chicken is in the oven." Shirayuki-Hime replied as Izayoi walked over to her.

"Are those for dinner?" Izayoi asked bending down beside her to see the oven, watching as the chicken was almost finished, turning into a perfect golden-brown chicken.

"Well, I'm going to take a bath. See you at dining table, okay?" Izayoi said as a mischievous smirk appear on his face.

"Oka—" Shirayuki-Hime was cut off as Izayoi trail his right hand over her backside and then he put his lips on the back of her neck, surprising her and making her blush furiously.

"I'll be right back." Izayoi said with a lingering smirk, as he disappeared upstairs.

"Baka, Izayoi-sama…" Shirayuki-Hime pouted with a small glare to signify her annoyance. But she let out a small smile, and continued to cook the fish for dinner.

* * *

Izayoi enters his room, and took off his school blazer and school uniform, throwing them on his work desk next to his bed.

Suddenly, a red light glowed behind him, catching his attention as he turns around to find a red teleportation circle. Immediately, Rias appear with a slight frown on her face.

"Rias? What are you doing here?" Izayoi asked raising his eyebrow at her appearance.

"Izayoi-kun," Rias said as she walked towards him.

"What is it?" Izayoi asked looking at her curiously, but he was surprised as Rias tackled him to the ground.

"Sleep with me!" Rias exclaimed as Izayoi look at her, surprised by her words.

"Take my virginity. This is urgent!" Rias said as Izayoi narrows his eyes at her, sensing that something is going on, but he let her continue.

"Are you sure?" Izayoi asked as Rias nodded, and then she stood up from him, and began to strip off her clothes, leaving her clad in only her white bra and panties.

"I considered many options, but this is the only way." Rias said as Izayoi raised his eyebrow at her, sitting on the bed.

"He won't be able to complain once we've sealed the deal." Rias said as Izayoi narrow his eyes at the word 'he'.

"Rias," Izayoi called catching Rias's attention, as she look at him.

"Is this about your marriage proposal to Raiser?" Izayoi asked with a slight frown on his face, as Rias look at him in complete surprise.

"H-How do you know?" Rias asked with wide eyes.

"Rias, I know. You're doing this because you want to cancel the marriage between you and Raiser, right?" Izayoi asked as Rias look down, a frown could be seen on her face.

"Yes…" Rias answered as Izayoi put his hand on her arm, causing Rias to look up at him.

"Well, I don't like Raiser. So, I think I can arrange some intimate time with you." Izayoi said with a smirk as Rias look at him in surprise, but she let out a smile to grace her features. She then unclip her bra, revealing her large breasts to Izayoi.

"But are you doing this because of the proposal? Or are you doing this because you love me?" Izayoi asked wanting to know if she was truly in love with him.

"Well… At first, I wasn't going to. But after a few days, I-I started to think about sleeping with you. Because I love you, Izayoi-kun, I really do." Rias said with a blush, while Izayoi had a smirk on his face.

"Well, let's make most of it, shall we?" Izayoi asked as he put his hand on Rias's left breast, and started to fondle it, enlightening a moan from Rias. With his left hand, he started to trail her stomach to her mid-section. He then gently brushes his finger on top of her panties, making her moan again, but louder.

"M-more… Izayoi-kun, I want m-more…" Rias moaned as Izayoi started to pull her panties slightly, showing him a full view of her glistening and wet womanhood.

"D-Don't look…" Rias said blushing, as she noticed that Izayoi was staring at her wet pussy.

"But you're not the King in here, Rias." Izayoi stated with a smirk, as he put his finger inside Rias's pussy, making her moan in pleasure. Izayoi then began to thrust his finger up and down her pussy, until Rias wrapped her hands around Izayoi's neck tightly and begin to arch her back.

"I'm cumming, Izayoi-kun!" Rias yelled as she climax, coating Izayoi's finger with her cum.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light appear beside Izayoi's bed, making the two lovers look at the direction of the light.

"Grayfia." Izayoi said looking at the silver haired woman standing beside his bed. Grayfia is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"Looks like we're too late." Rias said a frown appearing on her face.

"I wouldn't call that late. That was just the beginning for you." Izayoi said with a smirk, while Rias blush.

"With such a commoner… Master and Sirzech-sama will be crestfallen." Grayfia said as Rias stood up from the bed.

"My chastity is mine. What's wrong with giving it to someone I love? Also, I won't let anyone call Izayoi-kun a commoner. Not even you, my elder brother's queen." Rias said looking at Grayfia.

"It appears that you have some affection for him." Grayfia said as she look at the two.

_"I doubt Sirzech will be disappointed. He'll be thrilled to listen."_ Izayoi thought imagining that Sirzech would be proud of him for doing something this intimate with her sister.

"Anyway, you young man." Grayfia said looking at Izayoi.

"If I may ask, how do you know my name?" Grayfia asked as Izayoi let out a smile.

"I have my sources. It doesn't take long to recognize you, Grayfia. You're the wife of Sirzech." Izayoi said as Rias look at him in surprise, knowing that she didn't tell Sirzech about him.

"Intriguing."Grayfia stated as she then look at Rias. "Regardless, you are the heiress apparent of the Gremory family." Grayfia said as she picks Rias's school uniform from the floor. "Please take care of yourself." Grayfia said as she put her school uniform over Rias.

"I thought Sirzech would send you. I doubt he'll send the message himself." Izayoi stated as Grayfia look at him.

"Do you know Sirzech-sama?" Grayfia asked.

"Maybe… But you'll just have to find out, won't you?" Izayoi said with a smirk.

"Charming. But I must introduce myself, I am Grayfia, a servant to the Gremory Family. Nice to meet you." Grayfia said with a bow of her head.

"Nice to meet you too. The name's Sakamaki Izayoi." Izayoi introduced.

"I'm sorry, Izayoi-kun. I wasn't thinking clearly." Rias said as Izayoi smiled.

"Don't worry. But I think I did my job of satisfying you, isn't it?" Izayoi asked with a sly smirk, as he held his hand that was coated with Rias's cum.

"Y-Yeah…" Rias said while she blushed profusely.

"So, you did have time to have some moment with him, Rias-ojousama." Grayfia said as she look at the bed, noticing that it had some wet stains on it.

"Yeah. But I know that she loves it." Izayoi stated while Rias who was standing by the sides, blushed again.

"Baka, Izayoi-kun." Rias pouted while she lightly glares at Izayoi.

"Sakamaki Izayoi." Grayfia said catching Rias and Izayoi's attention.

"I think I have heard your name before from Sirzech-sama." Grayfia exclaimed as Rias and Izayoi stared at her in confusion.

"But I might be mistaken." Grayfia stated, as she push aside the thought for the moment, deciding to think about it for a later time.

"Let's talk at my place. Do you mind if Akeno comes with us?" Rias asked.

"The Priestess of Thunder? I don't mind. It is expected of upper-class demons to have their queens be at their side at all times." Grayfia stated as Rias turns to Izayoi.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, Izayoi-kun." Rias said as Izayoi smiled,

"Don't be." Izayoi said as the two lean in closer to each other and kissed. After a few seconds, they pulled back, as Rias walked over to Grayfia.

"Let's go.

"Hai, Rias-ojousama." Grayfia said as she summoned a white teleportation circle beneath them.

"See you tomorrow, Izayoi-kun." Rias said smiling as she waved goodbye at Izayoi.

"See you, Rias-Hime." Izayoi said smiling while he waved goodbye at Rias in return, as she and Grayfia disappeared with the circle.

"Izayoi-sama? Is there someone there with you?" Shirayuki-Hime asked knocking on his door.

"No. There's no one. Shirayuki-Hime, can you wait downstairs? I'll be there for dinner." Izayoi stated through the door.

"Don't take too long. Or the food will get cold." Shirayuki-Hime said with a smirk, as she then walked downstairs to the dining table.

"I know." Izayoi chuckled as he then hears Shirayuki-Hime walking downstairs, hearing her footsteps fading from his door.

"I got a bad feeling about tomorrow…" Izayoi said looking at the moon shining brightly from his window.

* * *

**Occult Research Club**

"Good morning." Izayoi greeted opening the door to the clubroom, as he step inside, followed by Shirayuki-Hime.

"Grayfia?" Izayoi asked spotting Grayfia standing in front of Rias, who was sitting on her chair behind her desk.

"Looks like you're all here." Rias said standing up from her chair.

"Ojou-sama, should I talk to them?" Grayfia asked as Rias held up her hand at her, deciding that she would talk to them.

"The truth is…" Rias was cut off by a bright light shining inside the clubroom. Everyone look at the teleportation circle, knowing that someone was teleporting here. The teleportation circle, which was orange, burst out of flames, as a person could be seen standing inside the flames, his back facing against theirs.

"Phenex!" Kiba said as Izayoi narrow his eyes at the blond haired man standing inside the flames.

"I haven't been to the human realm in a while." The blonde haired man said, as he then turns around to look at everyone.

"I've come for you, Rias, my love." He said as Rias's eyes were narrowed at the sight of the man. The blond haired man is a tall and handsome young man in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned, with just one button short, giving a slight view to his chest.

"Who is this guy?" Issei asked seeing the blond haired appeared from a burst of flames.

"This is Raiser Phenex-sama. A pure-blooded, upper-class demon and the third son of the Phenex family." Grayfia introduced as Issei look at her in surprise.

"Phenex family?!" Issei said shocked, as the Occult Club members were standing beside him, except Izayoi and Shirayuki-Hime, who were sitting on the couch in front of them.

"He's also the fiancé of the Gremory family's heiress apparent." Grayfia stated.

"The Gremory family's heiress apparent?! Don't tell me…" Issei said.

"That is to say, he's engaged to Rias-ojousama." Grayfia informed as Issei look eyed wide.

"E-Enganged?!" Issei said shocked by the discovery, while Shirayuki-Hime and Izayoi were sitting on the couch in front of the Occult Club members. Shirayuki-Hime glances at Izayoi, wanting to see what his reaction to this surprise discovery. But when she turns to look at him, she couldn't find any signs of him being angry or a sad in a slight bit, judging by his calm face.

"My, Rias's queen prepares quite a delicious tea!" Raiser said while playing with Rias's hair, who was sitting next to him, not minding his business.

"This disgusting guy is her fiancé?!" Issei thought.

"Cut it out already." Rias snapped as she stood up from the couch, when she felt Raiser went to touch her thighs.

"Raiser, I told you last time. I don't intend to marry you." Rias stated firmly.

"But, Rias, I thought your family was with its back to the wall, so you're in no position to be this selfish." Raiser said.

"I'm not going to bring my family down!" Rias exclaimed turning towards Raiser.

"I'm going to take a husband. But I will marry someone I want to be with." Rias stated.

"The entire demon world struggles to preserve the lineages of pure-blooded demons after the last war made them a rarity. Our fathers arranged this marriage for the common good." Raiser stated to her.

"My father, and other family members are all rushing too much. I won't say it twice, Raiser. I'm not going to marry you." Rias said as she was then taken by surprise as Raiser touched her chin with his thumb.

"You know, Rias, I am the face of the Phenex family. I cannot have you sully my honor." Raiser said annoyed as the Occult club member step in further.

"Don't touch her…" Izayoi said as everyone look at Izayoi who was sitting on the couch silently this whole time, disappeared.

"Wha-?!" Raiser questioned but he was cut off as suddenly, Izayoi appear in front of him and slapped his hand away from Rias.

"I said, don't touch her." Izayoi stated coldly with cold eyes, as Raiser raised his hand and saw that his hand was completely sore when Izayoi slapped his hand away.

"Who are you to touch me, you bastard!" Raiser said with anger in his eyes, but Izayoi did not waver as he kepT his cold eyes at him.

"I don't like somebody like you touching her like that." Izayoi said as Raiser gritted his teeth in anger.

"But I'm her fiancé. I can do whatever I want to her." Raiser stated harshly.

"But you're not officially her husband, right?" Izayoi asked as Raiser tighten his fist, knowing the statement to be true.

"Izayoi-kun…" Rias said placing a calm hand on Izayoi's shoulder.

"You know this clown, Rias?" Raiser mocked as Rias glares at him for mocking her Izayoi.

"In fact, I do. His name is Sakamaki Izayoi-kun. He's my boyfriend." Rias said confidently, as Raiser raised his eyebrows, completely surprised.

"Boyfriend? You've gotta to be kidding me?! You intend to marry him?" Raiser asked as he mockingly laugh, as the Occult Club wore a frown at his behavior, intending to interfere but they know that Izayoi has got it under control.

"If you said it like that, then yes. I 'want' and intend to marry him." Rias said as Raiser suddenly gritted his teeth, but then he kept his composure.

"And he is a human." Rias stated as everyone look shocked by her statement, except the Occult Club members, Shirayuki-Hime and Grayfia, who just held a surprise look on her face.

"A human? Are you joking?" Raiser asked as a grin formed on his face.

"He's a human. And you intend to marry a lowlife such as him?" Raiser questioned as Rias glare heatedly at him, angry that he mocked her Izayoi.

"Don't underestimate him, Raiser. He's stronger than you." Rias exclaimed as Raiser raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"Him? A human? Is more powerful than me?" Raiser asked as he laughs, while Rias glared at him.

"No matter, I'll take you back to the underworld. Even if it means burning all your servants to death, including him." Raiser said looking at Rias, who was behind Izayoi, and then he look at Izayoi, as his eyes took on a fiery fire glow.

"Pathetic." Izayoi said as he appeared in front of a surprised Raiser, with his right hand raised. Suddenly, Raiser found himself soaring across the room, and collided roughly on the wall, immediately being embedded into the wall.

_"W-What? H-How did he?"_ Raiser thought with wide eyes, surprised that he was in such a position, seeing as Izayoi just slap him with the back of his hand.

"Please calm down. Izayoi-sama, Raiser-sama," Grayfia stated as Izayoi look at her. "As I am here on Sirzech's orders, I do not intend to stand idly by." She said as Raiser stood up from the wall and brushed the dirt off of his jacket. He was about to fight back, but after Grayfia decided to interfere, he'll ignore the assault from Izayoi.

_"Sirzech? Really?"_ Izayoi thought as he recalled that he could do anything, and Sirzech wouldn't stop him from doing so.

"When it's you, the mightiest queen, saying that, even I am scared." Raiser said with shrug of his shoulder, while raising his hands, adding to his shrug pose.

"He predicted this might happen. As such, I have been charged to carry out last resorts measures if no agreement is reached." Grayfia said as she turns to look at Izayoi.

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?" Rias asked as Grayfia look at Rias.

"If you insist on your position, you're welcome to settle the issue with Raiser-sama through a Rating Game." Grayfia stated as Rias look surprised.

"Rating Game? Where did I…" Issei asked as he recalls Sona said something about it.

"Right, the student council president was saying something like that!" Issei said.

"It's a game that resembles chess where upper-class demons fight using their servants." Kiba explained.

"Chess?" Issei asked.

"That is why our powers are likened to chess pieces. Why we're called Evil Pieces." Akeno informed Issei.

"I see." Issei said as he understands now.

"I've played the game many times and won many times as well. You're not even an officially qualified player, let alone have any experience." Raiser said with a smirk, looking at the glaring Rias, while Izayoi look at Raiser with hateful eyes.

"Originally, only seasoned demons were allowed to participate in a Rating Game." Akeno informed.

"Then she's at a real disadvantage!" Issei exclaimed surprised.

"It's getting worse." Koneko said as everyone look at Raiser.

"Rias, just to make sure, are these all your servants? Even that gorgeous woman?" Raiser asked looking at Shirayuki-Hime who was politely sitting on the couch.

"Stay away from her." Izayoi stated holding out his hand to the side, preventing him from going near Shirayuki-Hime, as Raiser look at him with gritted teeth, annoyed that he couldn't get near to the black-haired beauty.

"What if they are?" Rias asked getting Raiser's attention as he laughed, and then he flicked his fingers at the side of the clubroom. Suddenly, an orange teleportation circle appeared and Raiser entire peerage appeared in a burst of flames.

"I have fifteen! In other words, a full set of pieces." Raiser stated.

"Beauties? Fifteen beautiful girls!? Unbelievable! What a true man!" Issei said as he cried anime tears, but he was suddenly cut off as a stone hit his head and he was instantly collided with wall behind him.

"Shut it, you perverted sick boy." Izayoi said lowering his right hand that threw the stone towards Issei.

"H-Hey, Rias, that servant is crying out loud while looking at me." Raiser said looking at the knocked out but still crying Issei.

"Forming a harem is his dream." Rias stated to him.

"That's creepy." A blonde girl said with disgust. The young girl has long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair is tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She wears a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front.

"Oh, I see," Raiser said as he saw that Issei was awake from being shaken by Kiba and Asia.

"Yubelluna!" Raiser called out as a girl with wavy purple hair step up in front of his peerage.

"Hai, Raiser-sama." Yubelluna said as she walked towards him. Yubelluna is a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt.

Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garterbelts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick, matching her eyes and hair.

Yubelluna then stand in front of Raiser, who held her chin and then he kissed her, shocking everyone. Rias who look at him, stared in disgust but she was brought out of her stare by Izayoi, who held her hand tightly.

"It's okay." Izayoi stated with a smile, as Rias look up at him and nodded with a small smile.

After Raiser pulled away from his kiss with Yubelluna, he then brought her in front of him and begin to fondle her breasts in front of everyone. Issei look at the two with wide eyes, while a blush appear on his cheeks as he watched Raiser fondle Yubelluna's left breast.

"You'll never be able to do things like this, you lowly imp." Raiser mocked.

"Shut up! I can tell you'll flirt with other girls even after marrying our Buchou! You promiscuous chicken shit!" Issei said as Raiser was offended by his statement.

"Don't you know your place?" Raiser said looking at him annoyed.

"I don't care. All I'm aware of is my position…" Issei said as he was interrupted by Izayoi.

"Issei, stop." Izayoi said as Issei still kept looking at Raiser.

"As Buchou's servant!" He said ignoring Izayoi protest, as Rias stared in surprise at him.

"Nothing more, nothing less!" Issei said as he brought his hand up as his Boosted Gear appear on his left hand.

"Issei," Izayoi said as he appeared in front of a surprise Issei.

"Don't act before you think." Izayoi advised as he brought his hand up to Issei's forehead and flick his forehead, causing Issei to flew back to the wall.

"B-But Izayoi-senpai!" Issei protested as Akeno look at him and shakes her head, indicating that she doesn't want him to get involve.

"You just stay there, and let me handle this." Izayoi said with a grin.

"I-Izayoi-senpai?" Issei asked as Izayoi turns around to face Raiser.

"Because I'm going to finish this bastard alone." Izayoi said coldly with cold eyes, looking at Raiser with a frown on his face.

"W-What did you say, scum?!" Raiser said.

"If you want, let's settle this with a Rating Game." Izayoi said coldly as Raiser gritted his teeth, and turn towards his peerage.

"Mira!" Raiser called as a small girl appear in front of his peerage.

"Izayoi-senpai, I got her! Boost!" Issei said wanting to prove himself, as he stood in front of Mira.

"This small girl? I can't really attack her." Issei said looking down at Mira. But then Mira suddenly moved, bringing her staff to attack Issei, but before that could happen, Izayoi appear in front of Issei, and blocked the staff with his right arm, and in turn instantly destroying the staff once it came in contact with his arm.

"As I said, think before you act, idiot." Izayoi said as Issei stared in surprise at him.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias said running towards him.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." Izayoi said with a smile, but Rias ignored him as she look at his right arm immediately.

_"How could a human defend against Mira's attack? And complete destroy her staff?"_ Raiser asked in thought, slightly terrified of Izayoi, knowing that earlier he was launched across the room by a single hand from Izayoi.

"Impossible…" Mira said as she stare at her wooden staff that was destroyed in pieces. Meanwhile, Raiser's peerage stared at Izayoi in shock and surprise, knowing that he was completely human.

"Are you okay, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked looking up at him in concern.

"I'm okay, Rias." Izayoi answered as Rias sighed, realizing that she had worried about him.

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't watch you get hurt." Rias stated as Izayoi smiled and grabbed her hand, massaging her knuckles with his thumb.

"I know. And I appreciate that you care about me." Izayoi said as Rias let out a smile at his words.

"I-I'm sorry, Izayoi-senpai. I didn't know." Issei apologized with a frown on his face, but he was cut off by a gentle flick of his forehead, causing him to look up while he rubs his sore forehead.

"Nevermind about that, alright?" Izayoi said, as Issei nodded.

"Rather, let's focus on to the bastard." Izayoi stated as he step further away from Rias, and look at Raiser, who was gritting his teeth.

"Enough! You're dead!" Raiser said flames appear on his hands, and he was about to shoot a few fireballs at Izayoi, but he was interfered by Grayfia.

"Raiser-sama, I suggest you calm down." She said as Raiser look at her, lowering his hands from shooting fireballs at Izayoi

"I'll settle with you." Raiser said as he look at Izayoi with menacing look and points his finger at the smirking Izayoi.

"At the Rating Game." Raiser said as he then smirk.

"If you can enter in the Rating Game, that is. You're a human after all. You can't enter the Rating Game if you're not a part of Rias's peerage." Raiser said knowing that he got him cornered, but then he saw Izayoi let out a smirk.

"Don't worry, I know someone that can bend some rules to the Rating Game. And I'm sure he wants me to join the Rating Game to help Rias. So, you don't have to worry about that." Izayoi said with a smile. "But…" Izayoi said as his voice became cold. "If you touch Rias again, you're going to pay." He warned as Raiser step back a little, slightly afraid by Izayoi's tone of voice.

"Well, I'll see you at the Rating Battle, then. But I doubt that this 'someone' of yours could let you join in the Rating Game. If that happens, I'll enjoy touching Rias whenever I want." Raiser said with an evil smirk, as Izayoi narrowed his eyes at him.

Suddenly, Izayoi disappeared and reappears in front of a surprise Raiser, "Don't be so full of yourself." Izayoi advised with cold eyes, as Raiser clenches his fists tightly.

"Who are you to advise me? I'm a Phenex from the Phenex family. I'll burn your body before you can touch me in the Rating Battle." Raiser said with a mad grin.

"We'll see." Izayoi stated as he walked over to Rias, leaving Raiser to walk over to his peerage.

"Raiser, I swear I'll blast you away." Rias said to Raiser while she glares at him.

"I'm looking forward to it, Rias, my love. We'll meet again for the game, then." Raiser said as he and his peerage disappeared with a burst of flames.

"Well, this should be fun…" Izayoi said with a smirk, as Rias held his hand in hers, and put her head on top of his shoulder.

"So, who is this 'someone' you've been talking about earlier? I've been curious about that for a while now." Rias asked as Izayoi held a playful smile.

"You'll see. But until then, we have some training to go, right?" Izayoi asked as Rias nodded.

"Then, let's train." Izayoi stated with a smirk.

* * *

_How about the story? Good? Bad? Amazing? And the contract between Shirayuki-Hime and Izayoi? Also, the intimate moment between Izayoi and Rias? If you like it, review about it and let me know what you think about it. And thanks to the readers for your support by favoriting and following my Fanfic. And thank you very much for the reviewers, who reviewed my Fanfic. I appreciate it. _

_So, I'll see you all later, okay? I'm gonna go, Jane! ArtLotus out!_


	10. Chapter 10:Hot Spring? Demon Lord Visit?

___Hello, everyone it's ArtLotus here. I hope you're ready for this next chapter of A Problem Devil. And I hope you like it or love it. __And thanks for the people who follow me, favorite me and review me recently. I honestly appreciate your support and help to finish this. And don't forget to review, follow me or favorite my Fanfic, okay?_

_Anyway, I'm sorry if I took too long to update this chapter. I've been hanging out with my friends, Aurora Pillar, .Asuka, Sakamaki Izayoi lately. So, I'm sorry if you have been waiting for this chapter. Anyhow, this is the full title of the story, because the title can't fit into the title box when I wrote it. That's bothers me a lot, you know. _

_So, without further ado, I present you, A Problem Devil._

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 10: Hot Spring? A Demon Lord's Visit?

"Why do I have carry your stuff, Rias?" Izayoi questioned as Rias who standing in front of Asia and Akeno who were beside a resting place with water reserved for people.

"Because it's the boyfriend's job to do it, silly." Rias said smiling at him, as Izayoi smirk.

"Now we're boyfriend and girlfriend, eh?" Izayoi asked with a smirk.

"Huh? Y-Yeah…" Rias said turning her head to look at the other side, hiding her blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"Okay. But I think it's the girlfriend's job to take care of his boyfriend when he is tired." Izayoi said with a smirk as he arrived in front of Rias, as he set the large bag down on the ground beside him.

"Yes. And for your hard work, here is a bottle of water." Rias stated extending her hand with a water bottle towards Izayoi, who took the bottle with his right hand.

"Thanks." Izayoi said as he twisted open the bottle cap and drinks it.

"You're welcome. It is after all the girlfriend's job to take care of her boyfriend." Rias said with a blush on her cheeks, loving that she and Izayoi were now girlfriend and boyfriend.

"And the boyfriend loves his girlfriend." Izayoi teased as he peck Rias's cheek, surprising her and making her blush again at the action.

"Wow, Izayoi-senpai. You're here already?" Kiba said as Izayoi and Rias turned towards the newly-arrived Kiba and Koneko, who were carrying large bags, but Koneko carried the largest bag among them all.

"Where's the perverted sick boy?" Izayoi asked as Kiba pointed behind him, to which Izayoi could see that Issei was walking slowly to theim, while he carried a smaller bag than them.

"I give up!" Issei said as he knelt in front of him.

"Let's go, Kiba." Izayoi said as Kiba nodded, after setting his bag down and the both of them helped Issei up, with Kiba helping Issei while Izayoi carried Issei's bag.

* * *

Flashback

"You got it? The game will be held in ten days." Grayfia said.

"Ten days?" Rias asked standing next to Grayfia, while Izayoi stood beside Rias.

"Given the differences in experience and resources between Riser and you, I believe this is necessary to level the playing field." Grayfia stated.

"I hate to admit it, but I have to agree. I'm going to take you up on the offer and use the time for training." Rias said.

"Then, I'll leave Issei to you to train." Izayoi said as Rias look at him.

"What about you, Izayoi-kun? What will you do?" Rias asked curious to what Izayoi will be doing once they have arrived at the cottage that she prepares in an uninhabited mountain.

"I don't know. I don't think I should be doing boring training. So, I'll just take a walk around the forest while you train Issei and Asia." Izayoi stated as Rias nodded.

* * *

Present

"Wow! This place looks lovely!" Asia commented seeing an extravagant mansion in front her.

"Let's get inside and start training right away." Rias said as she and Izayoi walked ahead of the Occult Club members.

"Training!?" Issei said surprised.

"Just as I thought, you're a monster, Buch—" Issei was cut off as a stone hits his forehead.

"Don't call her that. Don't you want to be stronger and win?" Izayoi asked looking at Issei, who look at him with a scared look.

"Hai…" Issei said as Rias turns to look at Issei.

"No, I'm a demon." Rias said with a smile.

**Time Skip**

"Hey, Kiba. Back when we fought at that church, you said something about hating fallen angels and priests." Issei said to Kiba, who was unpacking his clothes.

"Just like how she saved you and Asia, Buchou also helped us. That's why we have to win this game for her. Right?" Kiba asked looking at Issei with a smile.

"Yeah, of course!" Issei said.

"But you have to train first before you can win the game." Izayoi said looking at him, as he wore his red tracksuit.

"Hai, Izayoi-senpai!" Issei said with a salute.

**Time Skip**

"Damn it, I don't stand a chance against Kiba or Koneko-chan at all. As for magic, Asia is way better. I suck!" Issei said laying his back against the ground.

"Everyone has their specialty." Koneko stated as she look down at Issei.

"Specialty?" Issei questioned.

"What do you think of is my specialty?" Issei asked looking up at Koneko.

"You're a pervert." Koneko said as Issei sighed.

"Also, one other thing:" Koneko stated as Issei turn his head to look at her.

"You're a hard worker." Koneko commented.

"I-Is that so? I'm going to try hard, Koneko-chan!" Issei said

"Okay." Koneko said as Issei runs towards her, to which a pained sound could be heard from the forest.

**Time Skip**

"How are you feeling after your first day of training?" Rias asked as she and the Occult Club members were eating baked potatoes and potatoes soup.

"Well, I was the weakest." Issei informed.

"Yes, without a doubt. But Asia's healing ability and your Boosted Gear are both valuable resources to us. Our opponents are aware of this too, so make sure you can at least protect yourself and don't drag the others down." Rias said to Asia and Issei.

"Yes." Asia replied.

"R-Roger." Isse answered.

"Okay, since we've finished eating, let's take a bath." Rias said standing up from her seat.

"A bath!?" Issei said as he suddenly stood up from his seat.

"Oh, Issei, are you planning to peek on us bathing? Want to go in together with us? I won't mind. How about you Akeno?" Rias stated as she turns towards Akeno.

"I want try washing a guy's back." Akeno said.

"Ehh!?" Issei said surprised while Kiba look around for someone.

"Where is Izayoi-senpai?" Kiba asked as everyone look at him.

"I haven't seen him since this evening." Akeno said as Rias cast a worried glance at her.

"I need a bath." Izayoi said walking inside the dining room, as everyone stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Where did you go?" Rias asked.

"Since I was bored out of my mind, I decided to walk around in the forest, destroying trees with Shirayuki-Hime." Izayoi simply stated as Shirayuki-Hime appear beside him.

"You shouldn't destroy trees." Shirayuki-Hime said annoyed.

"It's not my fault that the trees were flying at you." Izayoi said shrugging with a smile on his face, as Shirayuki-Hime glare lightly at him.

"Anyway, Izayoi-kun." Akeno called as Izayoi-kun look at her.

"You said you need a bath, right? Can I wash your back?" She said with a smile, as Rias look at her in surprise.

"Okay. I would like a woman to wash my back." Izayoi said with a smirk, while Akeno smiled, happy that he took her offer.

"Buchou, you wouldn't mind, right?" Akeno asked turning to look at Rias, who was glaring at her. But then Rias turns to Izayoi.

"Izayoi-kun, can I wash your back too?" Rias asked as Izayoi look at her and nodded at her with a smile.

"No problem, Rias. You can always wash my back if you like." Izayoi said with a sly smirk, as Rias blushed, while Akeno had a slight frown on her face.

Rias turns her head to look at Asia, "Asia, you won't object to bathing with your beloved, will you?" Rias said referring to Issei, as Asia nodded.

"Koneko?" Rias asked turning her head to Koneko, asking if she could allow Issei to join them bathing.

"Don't wanna." Koneko answered.

"Never mind, then." Rias said to Issei, as he fell down on the ground. "Too bad." Rias commented with a smirk.

"If you peek, I'll hate you." Koneko said.

"Koneko, how about Izayoi-kun. Can he come?" Rias asked as Koneko look at Izayoi, who smile at her.

"He can." Koneko answered as Issei stood up abruptly and look at Koneko.

"W-What How can he come? He's a pervert too." Issei said as Koneko look at him.

"He's not a pervert like you." Koneko said as Issei sweatdrop.

"If that's settle, I'll be seeing you girls at the bath." Izayoi stated as he walk away with Shirayuki-Hime.

**Underworld**

"Just as expected." Sirzech said sitting on his Lucifer's seat.

"Yes." Grayfia answered.

"How typical of her." Sirzech stated.

"Her chances of winning are…" Grayfia said.

"Yes, pretty much non-existent." Sirzech answered.

"You knew that, but you still…"

"I merely gave her a choice. Rias made the decision herself as heiress apparent of the Gremory Household." Sirzech said.

"Yes." Grayfia said looking at Sirzech.

"But that is all if she didn't have that young man." Sirzech stated as a smile spread across his face, while Grayfia held a confused look.

"You mean, that human? Is he human? His power is out of the human world as it is." Grayfia stated.

"Yeah, he is apparently human. And in this case, if the human joins the Rating Game with Rias. The chances of her winning is inevitable. She would surely win." Sirzech exclaimed with a smile, as Grayfia look at him in surprise.

"Why is that?"

"I've had gather some information regarding the human. And I can honestly say that he is quite an interesting individual." Sirzech stated.

"Do you know him?" Grayfia asked.

"No…" Sirzech said while hiding the sweat that was forming on his forehead, but it's a good thing that he was in the dark from which Grayfia couldn't see his face, except for his smile.

"Anyway, I have some business to intend to." Sirzech said as Grayfia nodded and bows her head to her master, and then she left, leaving Sirzech to sigh in relieve.

"Now to pay a visit to Izayoi…" Sirzech mutters under his breath.

**Human World**

"This is a big hot spring." Izayoi commented as he walk inside the girl's hot spring.

"Izayoi-sama, don't look." Shirayuki-Hime warned standing behind Izayoi, while looking at him with a blushing face, as Izayoi had a mischievous smirk.

"Alright, I won't look." Izayoi said as he turns to look at Shirayuki-Hime, but he was hit with a bucket in the face.

"Ah…" Izayoi said with a smile as he look at the blushing and flustered Shirayuki-Hime, while she held a bucket in her hand.

"You look pretty." Izayoi said as he look at Shirayuki-Hime, who blushed and covered her chest with her hands, even she wore a towel to cover her nudity.

"Anyway, let's go inside the water." Izayoi said as he and Shirayuki-Hime walked towards the clear water inside the hot spring.

"Izayoi-kun?" A voice called as Izayoi look behind him before he could enter the water.

"Rias?" Izayoi asked as his eyes widen, seeing as Rias was naked and did not have a single thing to cover her up.

"Like what you see? I thought you've seen me like this before." Rias teased as Izayoi smirked.

"Yeah. But I never thought you'd be naked in the hot spring." He stated.

"Ara, ara. Izayoi-kun, you look..." Akeno said not knowong what to say, as she appears beside Rias, and she was also naked. Akeno saw that Izayoi wore a towel completely covering his mid-section. But she was focused on top of his towel, which revealed his well-defined chest. He was not bulky, or lanky but to her and Rias who was looking at his chest, it was just perfect.

"Like what you see?" Izayoi asked with a smirk, seeing as their attention was drawn to his chest.

"Yeah…" Rias said out loud, as she then blushed, realizing that she said that out loud.

"I didn't know you'd exercise, Izayoi-kun." Akeno said huskily as she slowly approached him and wrapped her arms around his right arm as she pushed her breasts against his arm.

"And you have a strong arm also." Akeno said with a seductive smile while she licked her lips mentally.

"Akeno, let go of Izayoi-kun." Rias said glaring at Akeno.

"Buchou, don't we have to wash his back?" Akeno asked as she led Izayoi to wash his back, while Rias glared at her but nevertheless she followed her.

**Time Skip**

"Like I thought, hot springs are great." Akeno said washing Izayoi's back.

"I hope this'll alleviate the fatigue from training, even if it's just a bit." Rias said as she too wash Izayoi's back, but she wash at the right side of his back while Akeno wash at his left.

"It will, without a doubt." Akeno said.

"Yeah, having two lovely and beautiful woman wash my back. It's something that doesn't happen everyday." Izayoi comment as Rias and Akeno blushed from being called beautiful.

"What are you thinking in your mind, Izayoi-kun?" Rias asked as Izayoi glanced at her.

"Hm? Want to see?" Izayoi asked.

"By all means I want to." Rias stated peering her head out to look at Izayoi.

"No way I'd show you!" Izayoi smiled as he laugh, while Rias smiled looking at him.

With Asia, Koneko and Shirayuki-Hime

"Don't be greedy." Koneko said as Asia look at Koneko after seeing how large Rias and Akeno's breasts were.

"W-Well…" Asia said as Koneko washed her hands with a handcloth.

Meanwhile, Shirayuki-Hime look at Rias and Akeno breasts, as she look down at her own, comparing their sizes.

"Shirayuki-Hime, what are you doing?" Izayoi asked as Shirayuki-Hime look at him, seeing as he had seen her look down at her chest.

"Baka!" Shirayuki-Hime said flustered as she threw a bucket at Izayoi, hitting directly at his face.

"Ah…" Izayoi smiled while Rias and Akeno laugh at the two.

_From the boy's hot spring_

"Issei, that's a pointless-" Kiba was cut off by Issei.

"Shut up! This is also training!" Issei shouted as he stare at the wall in front of him, which is blocking him from peeking in the woman's side of the hot spring.

"Are you trying to become clairvoyant?" Kiba said looking at him.

"Yes, that's my power!" Issei said recalling his training with Koneko.

"My power!" Issei shouted but he was cut off as a stone fall onto his head, earning him a groan.

"Stop shouting something perverted!" Izayoi's voice could be heard from the other side, as Kiba chuckles while Issei pouted, while nursing his sore head.

**Time Skip**

"Currently, one's performance in these games has a huge influence on rank and positon. We should take a break now. I guess all of you are tired." Rias said as everyone on the living room look at her. The Occult Club members were all sitting in a round table, with Izayoi sitting next to Kiba and beside him was Koneko.

"I'll go make some tea." Akeno stated standing up from her seat.

"Ah, I'll help you!" Asia said standing from her seat too, but she was stopped by Issei.

"Asia!" Issei called as Asia turn her head to look at him. "Sorry about last night." Issei apologized.

"Oh no! You were really amazing back th—" Asia smiled but she was cut off by Issei putting his hand over his mouth.

"Let's keep it our secret for now." He said as Asia nodded.

"Yes!" She stated.

"It's still not done and far from usable." Issei said with his right hand at the back of his head.

"I get it. I'll help you until your ultimate move is complete!" Asia said to Issei.

"Ultimate move?" Kiba asked looking at Asia, with a curious look.

"It's a secret!" Asia said with a finger on his lips.

"Oh yeah, Asia. Because you were a nun, please tell us what you know." Rias said to Asia.

"O-Okay."

**Time Skip**

Night

"Izayoi-sama, where are you going?" Shirayuki-Hime asked waking up from her sleep, to see that Izayoi was opening the door to go out.

"I'll be outside. Don't worry." Izayoi said with a smile, as he left the room with a click of the door.

"What is he trying to hide?" Shirayuki-Hime thought looking at the door where Izayoi left.

After Izayoi left the room, he look right and left to see if anyone was around and awake. After knowing that nobody was awake, he disappeared.

With Rias

"You're working hard this late at night…" Issei said to Rias, who was holding a book that contains the rules for the Rating Game.

"But this time we're up against the Phenex. I'm sure you heard of it. A sacred beast said to be an immortal bird." Rias stated.

"Although they're demons, his family shares the name with this sacred beast. On top of that, they're a Great Marquis family, considered elite even among the 72 keys. He also shares the sacred beast's power: immortality." Rias explained to Issei, wearing glasses over her eyes.

"Immortality? Is that even possible?" Issei asked with surprise.

"Well, he's pretty much invincible. Even if you hurt him, he'll regenerate instantly. His game records shows eight wins and two losses. However, those two losses were against an allied family. He lost on purpose." Rias said as Issei gasped.

"After the Rating Game became prevalent the Phenex house rose to prominence extremely fast. It's natural, right? Being immortal, he simply can't lose." Rias said.

"I'm sorry." Issei said as Rias look at him with confusion.

"What for?" Rias asked.

"I spoke up against Raiser back then, forcing you into this battle. And Izayoi-senpai had to teach me a lesson." Issei said.

"Actually, that was rather helpful. We could cut to the chase afterward. My father has set up this game in advance, knowing I will probably lose. It's a trap. In chess terms, a swindle." Rias said looking down.

"Um, why are you so opposed to the engagement?" Issei asked.

"I'm the daughter of the Gremory House. I'm never treated as an individual." Rias said standing up from her spot.

"I'm always Rias _Gremory_. The name _Gremory_ follows me everywhere." Rias said leaning against a big pole, as she stares at the moon.

"Although, I am proud of my house, when it comes to finding a life partner, I want someone who loves me. Not as daughter of the Gremory family, but as _Rias._ They may be conflicting ideals, but I still hold on to this small dream." Rias said.

"So just held on to it…" A voice said as Rias and Issei were surprised by the voice.

"Till it comes true…" Rias's eyes widen, recognizing the voice.

"Okay, Rias?" Izayoi asked with a smile, as he appear above Rias. He was keeping himself in the air, as his right hand held on to a ledge from the top of the viewing place.

"Izayoi-kun?" Rias said as Izayoi landed down on the ground, as he stood up to look at Rias.

"Izayoi-senpai, what are you doing here?" Issei asked confused by Izayoi sudden appearance.

"Taking a stroll through the place. And I was just hanging here until I heard you're voices." Izayoi said as Issei nodded.

"Issei, can you leave us some privacy?" Izayoi asked as Issei look at him and Rias.

"Can you, Issei?" Rias asked as Issei nodded, as he turn around and left, but without a glance back to look at the two.

"So, here we are. Just the two of us." Izayoi said as Rias nodded.

"Yeah. Just the two of us." Rias stated looking at him.

"Anyway, hold on to that small dream. I don't care if you're Rias Gremory of the Gremory House. In the past when I met you, I met a red headed and beautiful girl." Izayoi said as Rias blush.

"And I came to Kuoh Academy to meet you. And who would have thought, that I'd be fighting in a Rating Game with demons, when I'm just a human?" Izayoi said as he grabbed both of Rias's hands, as she look up at him.

"Even if no one calls you just as_ Rias_, I will. Because I see the girl that I fell in love with, is in front of me. And I'm not letting Raiser take you away from me." Izayoi said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Do you know why?" Izayoi asked as a smile appear on his face.

"Why?" Rias asked.

"It's because, I love you." Izayoi said as Rias smiled, while tears formed in her eyes. She was touched by his words, and she couldn't resist to stop the tears to come out, because his words made her feel loved and cared for.

"I love you, too." Rias said as she hugged Izayoi, to which he hug back.

"You know, saying those words doesn't feel like me at all. But seeing you happy right now, I'm happy that I said that." Izayoi stated as Rias stifle a laugh, as her tears were making Izayoi's shirt wet, but she doesn't care and she could feel that he doesn't care either.

"I like the romantic side of you." Rias commented with a smile.

"Well, my mother tends to teach some lesson on romance, even though I'm just a kid." Izayoi stated as Rias giggled.

"Give my thanks to her, for teaching her son, how to make a girl feel loved." Rias said as Izayoi nodded.

"No problem." Izayoi said as he pull back from the hug, but before that could happen Rias tighten her hold on him, which caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"Can we stay like this for a little bit?" Rias asked as she closed her eyes, relishing herself in the moment with her Izayoi-kun. Meanwhile, a smile appear on Izayoi's face, as he held her in his arms.

"Anything for you, Rias." Izayoi whisper putting a smile on Rias's face, as she and Izayoi stayed there with the moon shining on top of them, lighting their features and making the whole scene around them beautiful and divine, and romantic.

**Next Day**

"Use your Boosted Gear, Issei!" Rias order standing in between Akeno and Izayoi.

"But you said I shouldn't use it during this camp." Issei stated.

"Without my permission, I meant." Rias said.

"Can you be his opponent, Yuuto?" Rias asked.

"Hai, Buchou." Kiba said as he step up and turns around to face Issei.

"I won't go easy on you!" Kiba stated as he pointed his wooden sword at Issei.

"Boosted Gear!" Issei said as his red gauntlet appear on his left hand.

"Try again!" Rias said.

"Boost!" Issei said while his gauntlet repeated after him. **"Boost!"**

"Once more." Rias stated.

"Boost! **Boost!**"

"Still not enough."

"Boost! **Boost!**"

"One more time."

"Boost! **Boost!**"

"Try harder!" Rias shouted.

Boost! Boost! Boost!" Issei shouted.

"He powered up twelve times." Akeno said.

"Stop. Issei, do you see now? You wouldn't have been able to handle so many boosts before this camp." Rias said while Issei look at his gauntlet, recalling the time he fought Raynare.

"That's the result of your training." Rias stated.

"I see!" Issei said.

"Begin." Rias declare as the fight between Issei and Kiba begins.

"Let's go. Boosted Gear!" Issei stated.

"**Explosion!"** The gauntlet said as Issei was covered in yellow energy.

"What is that?" Asia asked.

"It allows Issei to fight with the accumulated power for some time. " Rias explained as she turns her head towards Kiba.

"Yuuto!" She signaled for him to attack, as Kiba runs towards Issei and jumped, with his sword raised at Issei.

The two clash, and was deflected back to each other.

"Issei, unleash your magic!" Rias ordered as Issei held out his hand, as a small red ball of energy appear in his palm.

"Damn, I still fail!" Issei said as Kiba runs towards him with his sword.

"Shoot!" Rias announced as Kiba jumped in front of Issei.

"You…!" Issei said as he punch his gauntlet in front of him, which unleashes a big red laser beam. Kiba moved out of the way before he could get hit, as the laser beam collided with the mountain behind Kiba.

"Nice shot." Izayoi commented seeing as Issei had just destroyed a little part of the mountain.

"Ara, ara." Akeno said.

"The mountain…" Koneko said as Asia continued for her.

"was leveled to the ground!" She stated surprised seeing the top of the mountain was completely destroyed.

"This is my power…" Issei said as he fell, but he supported himself just in time with his hands on the ground.

"Issei-san!" Asia said as she rushed towards him.

"I guess he used up all his energy. Yuuto, how was he?" Rias asked turning to Kiba.

"Well, I was really surprised. That single burst was equivalent to a high-class demon's attack!" Kiba commented as his sword break in two.

"Issei, you will be a decisive factor in the game. Your attack power will greatly influence the flow of it. Believe in us and more than anything else, in yourself." Rias said as Issei was being supported by Asia.

"Great job , Issei." Izayoi commented as Issei look up at Izayoi, and smiles.

"Thanks, Izayoi-senpai. That means a lot to me coming from you." Issei said as Izayoi smirk.

"Yeah. But I'm gonna show you how to destroy a mountain properly." Izayoi said shocking everyone, as he turns around towards another mountain beside the one, that Issei had destroyed.

Izayoi then dashes towards the said mountain, leaving a crater from where he dashes. He then stopped in front of the mountain, as he look up at the huge mountain with a grin. He pulled back his clenched fist, and punched the surface of the mountain, which causes a huge crack to appear after he punches the mountain. From the area they were in, Rias and the others could see the mountain where Izayoi was headed was shaking, looking as it was about to explode.

"What's happening?" Asia asked as Akeno pointed her hand at the mountain, that Izayoi went.

Huge cracks began to appear alongside the sides of the mountain, and then when the cracks collided with each other at the top of the mountain, the whole mountain began to shake violently as it suddenly exploded to pieces, sending small chunks of rocks and trees flying everywhere in all directions.

"That mountain just… exploded." Asia said as everyone wore a shock look on their faces.

"Now that's how you destroy a mountain." Izayoi commented as everyone look at him, appearing before him unscathed.

"And guys, I'm gonna fight Raiser alone." Izayoi announced as everyone was surprised by his declaration.

"Believe in me okay, Rias?" Izayoi asked as he look at Rias, and smiles at her, which caused her to recalled the events yesterday.

Flashback

"Even if no one calls you just as_ Rias_, I will. Because I see the girl that I fell in love with, is in front of me. And I'm not letting Raiser take you away from me." Izayoi said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Do you know why?" Izayoi asked as a smile appear on his face.

"Why?" Rias asked.

_"It's because, I love you."_ Izayoi said as Rias smiled, while tears formed in her eyes.

Present

Rias held a hand to her chest, feeling her heart beat increased, as she look at Izayoi and replied his smile with her happy smile.

"_Izayoi-kun… I love you too."_

* * *

**Time Skip**

"Are you ready, Izayoi-sama? The game begins in one hour." Shirayuki-Hime asked looking at Izayoi who was leaning against the window, while looking at the moon above him.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want my help? I could be of help to you." Shirayuki-Hime said feeling disappointed that she couldn't help her master in the Rating Game.

"Don't worry, Shirayuki-Hime. I can handle myself. I want you to stay with Rias. I know that they'll be targeting her, while everyone has got their own fight to worry about." Izayoi said as Shirayuki-Hime wore a frown.

"But can you fight Raiser, Izayoi-sama? He is after all immortal." She said worriedly, as Izayoi look at her as he smiles.

"Then, I'll just keep punching him till he begs for mercy to stop." Izayoi said as Shirayuki-Hime stifle a laugh but she couldn't stop the doubtful feeling in her head.

"Are you sure?" Shirayuki-Hime asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. After all, I'm not going to die without a fight." Izayoi assured her as Shirayuki-Hime smile and nodded.

"Yeah, you wouldn't." Shirayuki-Hime said as Izayoi stood up from his spot.

"Let's go, everyone is waiting." Izayoi stated as Shirayuki-Hime nodded, and the both of them left the house to go to the Occult Research Club.

**Occult Research Club**

"Everyone, are you prepared?" Grayfia asked after appearing via teleportation circle.

"No, Izayoi-kun hasn't arrived yet." Rias said as suddenly the door to the clubroom open, revealing Izayoi and Shirayuki-Hime.

"Am I late?" Izayoi asked as everyone look at him, and Sona wore a surprised look.

"Where did you get that jacket?" Sona asked as everyone look at Izayoi's clothing which consist of the blue royal jacket that he borrowed from the Sitri Clan.

"I borrowed it. Hope you don't mind." Izayoi said as Sona look at him.

"I kindly ask that you return it without a scratch." Sona said.

"I won't make any promises." Izayoi stated as Sona shook her head.

"At least, it looks good on you and you look formal also." Sona commented with a smile while Izayoi held a smile on his face by her compliment.

"Thank you. Anyway, let's go." Izayoi said as he look at Grayfia.

"When it's about to start, you will be teleported to the battlefield." Grayfia stated.

"Battlefield?" Issei asked.

"An alternate space created just for this game. It's disposed of after each game, so you can run wild all you want. And I'm sure Izayoi-kun will like that very much." Akeno said with a hand over her cheek, as Izayoi's eyes held a glint of excitement.

_"W-Wild, huh?"_ Issei thought with a sweatdrop.

"I will be going back to the student council to manage the broadcast. I wish you the best of luck, Rias." Sona said as she and Tsubaki turns around to leave.

"Thank you, but make that broadcast fair, okay?" Rias stated as Sona turn her head to her.

"Of course. I do not expect an even match against him, however." Sona said as she then turns toward Izayoi.

"But I expect Izayoi would be interesting to watch." Sona said with a smile, to which Izayoi replies with his smile, as Sona and Tsubaki left the clubroom.

"By the way, the demon lord Lucifer will be watching this fight as well." Grayfia said.

"I see. Onii-sama is also…" Rias said looking down.

"Did you just say Onii-sama? Did I hear it wrong?" Issei asked.

"No, Buchou;s Onii-san is the demon lord." Kiba informed earning a shout of surprise from Issei.

"Maou?! Buchou's Onii-sama is a Maou?" Issei asked surprised.

"Yes." Kiba answered.

"Sirzech Lucifer, also known as the Crimson Satan. That's her brother. Sirzech-sama succeeded the previous demon lord Lucifer-sama that passed away in the war." Kiba explained.

"So that's why Buchou became the heiress of the Gremory family!" Asia stated.

"So, that's what it was." Issei stated looking at frowning Rias.

"Hey, why the sad frown?" Izayoi questioned as Rias look up at him.

"Don't worry, we'll win." Izayoi said with a smile.

"If your Onii-san, doesn't let you have an advantage in the battle. Well, he would have a beating from me." Izayoi said as everyone look confusedly at him.

"Why-?" Rias was cut off by Grayfia.

"It's about time." Grayfia said as a red teleportation circle appear in the room.

Everyone then gathered in the red teleportation circle, as one by one, they all disappeared. They then appear in the clubroom, which confuses Issei.

"Huh?" Issei asked.

"Nothing changed." Asia stated looking at the clubroom they were in.

"Did the teleportation fail? Did I screw up again?" Issei said.

"Everyone…" A voice said as Issei and Asia recognized it to be Grayfia.

"I am Grayfia, servant of the Gremory Family, appointed judge between the Gremory and Phenex Families. Taking Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinions into consideration, we prepared a replica of Kuoh Academy, the school Rias-sama attends in the human world, as the battlefield." Grayfia said over the broadcast.

"A replica?" Issei asked.

"Take a look outside." Rias said to Issei, as he opens the window beside him. He look up at the sky, seeing green Northern Lights lighting up the sky.

"The sky is… " Asia said standing behind Issei, while looking out at the sky.

"We're in an alternate universe." Kiba said.

"With a replica of the entire school in it. " Akeno stated.

"J-Just how amazing are the demons' powers?" Issei questioned.

"Both parties have been teleported to their main base. Rias-sama's main base is the Occult Research Clubroom in the old school house." Grayfia informed.

* * *

Broadcasting Room

"Tsubaki." Sona said.

"Yes." Tsubaki answered as she pressed something in thin air, displaying a screen, which shows Raiser with two girls on each of his arms.

* * *

"Raiser-sama's main base is the principal's office in the new school house. Thus, pawns can be promoted when they manage to invade the enemy's school house." Grayfia stated.

"So, I just need to enter the new school house, and the promotion will make me as powerful as a queen, the strongest piece!" Issei said bumping his fist in his palm.

"Ara, ara. It won't be _that _easy. " Akeno said.

"Huh?" Issei asked.

"It also means _their_ pawns can be promoted if they enter _this _building. You should expect the main base to have the strongest defense." Kiba explained.

"You have a point." Issei said slumping his shoulder slightly. Then, Koneko walked up to him, as a shiny glint of light caught Issei's eyes, seeing as something shiny was in Koneko's fingers.

"What is this?" Issei asked as he picked the small earphone type transceiver from Koneko.

"This is how we'll communicate on the battlefield, right?" Izayoi asked putting the transceiver inside his left ear, followed by Shirayuki-Hime who puts the transceiver in her left ear also.

"Yes." Rias answered putting the small transceiver inside her left ear.

"So, it's like a transceiver." Issei said putting the transceiver inside his left ear, as Izayoi suddenly jump out of the building by using the window, as everyone stared at him in surprise.

"Izayoi-sama!" Shirayuki-Hime said as she followed Izayoi, by running out of the clubroom's door.

"Where is she and Izayoi-senpai going? The game hasn't started yet!" Issei said surprised by Shirayuki-Hime and Izayoi'saction. Suddenly, they all felt it.

"What is this energy?" Issei asked feeling a powerful energy from outside.

"It couldn't be—" Rias said recognizing the energy anywhere, as she runs out the clubroom, followed by Akeno.

"What is it?" Issei asked Kiba.

"A Maou is here. And presumably, Rias's Onii-san." Kiba said as he runs out the clubroom, followed by Koneko, Asia and Issei.

* * *

With Izayoi

Izayoi arrived at the center of the school, as a red teleportation circle appear in front of him.

"It seems I arrived in time." Sirzech said as Izayoi smirked, seeing as he brought some companies.

"Sirzech-sama? Tell me, what is your business doing in this battlefield?" Grayfia said as Sirzech look up.

"Don't worry, I'll be out of here in just a few minutes." Sirzech stated as Grayfia wanted to questioned more, but she complied with his order nonetheless.

"Izayoi-sama!" Shirayuki-Hime called as Izayoi turns to see Shirayuki-Hime stopping beside him.

"I didn't know you can run." Izayoi commented with a laugh, as Shirayuki-Hime glares at him. In the entire time she was running, she had to raised her kimono up to her knees to catch up to Izayoi.

"Izayoi-kun!" A voice shouted as Izayoi look in front of him, feeling two arms wrapping around him.

"Nice to meet you again, Serafall." Izayoi said looking down at Serafall, who was snuggling her head against the crook of his neck.

"It's nice to meet you too, Izayoi-kun. I miss you!" Serafall stated as Izayoi held a smile.

"Izayoi, you hadn't told me you have a girl." Sirzech said looking at Shirayuki-Hime.

"She's my familiar." Izayoi answered as Sirzech look at him.

"Really? I didn't know that you have quite a rare familiar. A Water God, huh?" Sirzech said as Izayoi nodded as he then focuses his attention towards Sirzech.

"Anyway, you got to be kidding me. I must have done something really bad to get all four of you together. Am I in the naughty list?" Izayoi asked with a smirk, looking at the four Great Satans that were gathered in front of him.

"Ha! On the naughty list? You hold the record." Sirzech said pointing his finger at Izayoi, while he held a smirk.

"But it doesn't matter. We overlook. Now we're wiping the slate clean." Sirzech stated.

"How come?" Izayoi asked.

"Huh, good question." A man said standing beside Sirzech.

"How come you say?" Sirzech asked.

"I'll tell you how come, because now you can participate in the Rating Game!" Sirzech exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Sirzech, who is this boy?" A handsome young man asked as Sirzech turns to him.

"He's—" Sirzech was cut off by Izayoi.

"The name's Sakamaki Izayoi. I presumed that you are Ajuka Beelzebub, am I right?" Izayoi stated as the handsome young man held a raised eyebrow.

"And you're Falbium Asmodeus." Izayoi said looking at the man beside Sirzech.

"That's right. Anyway, Sirzech. Who is this boy personally?" Falbium asked as Sirzech smiled.

"Well, you remember the time that I had been defeated by someone before, right? And I have to recover for two weeks, yes?" Sirzech stated as Ajuka and Falbium look at each other, as their eyes widen and then they look at Izayoi, piecing out the puzzle together.

"You don't mean… that this kid is the one who defeated you two years ago?" Ajuka asked with a shocked look as Falbium nodded, while Sirzech slumped his shoulder.

"I know that. But the way you said it, kind of makes me sad." Sirzech sadly while wearing a frown on his face.

"But he is a human, right?" Falbium asked.

"How can a human beat you, Sirzech? You're the most powerful devil among us. In fact, you're the strongest being in the world." Falbium said as Sirzech sweatdrop.

"I seriously don't know. But his power is what intrigues me." Sirzech said as Ajuka and Falbium look at Izayoi.

"His power from what I recalled. He can destroy and deflects a demon's power." Sirzech said as Ajuka and Falbium held a shocked look, not believing that Izayoi has that kind of power.

"Destroy a demon's power?" Ajuka said.

"Onii-sama!" Rias called out as she and Akeno arrived at the scene, seeing Izayoi and shockingly, the four Great Satans.

"Rias-tan!" Sirzech said with a smile, as Rias wore a confused look at the appearance of him and the other Satans. Meanwhile, Akeno look at the girl, who was standing beside Izayoi.

"Buchou!" Issei called out as he and the others also arrived at the scene.

"What are you doing here, Onii-sama?" Rias asked narrowing her eyes at him, while Sirzech just offered her a smile.

"Well, I'm giving Izayoi the chance to participate in the Rating Game with you." He stated as Rias look at him and then at Izayoi, noticing that her brother had known about Izayoi.

"How do you know Izayoi-kun, Onii-sama?" Rias asked.

"Well, he's the one who defeated me two years ago." Sirzech simply said as Rias and the other held a shocked look.

* * *

Broacdasting Room

"Izayoi defeated Lucifer-sama?" Sona asked with a shocked look, shock to find out about the crazy news.

"But he's just a human. He can't possibly be able to defeat a Maou." Tsubaki stated looking at the screen with wide eyes, that was displaying the Four Great Satans.

* * *

With Izayoi

"B-But how can that be?" Rias asked looking at Izayoi with a shock look.

"I bet him if he can defeat me. If he wins, I would join his peerage." Izayoi explained as everyone look at Sirzech with surprise looks.

"If he lose, he would be able to bring me back to the Human World." Izayoi stated.

"And you took the bet, because…?" Ajuka asked looking at Sirzech as he held a sheepish look.

"I didn't know he was _that_ powerful. I mean his power can destroy my power. How could I beat him?" Sirzech asked as Ajuka nodded in understanding.

"That is understandable. I'd be in the same predicament as you if I had known he could destroy my power." Ajuka stated knowledgeably.

"Anyway, is this true?" Rias asked.

"What is?" Sirzech asked looking at her sister.

"That you're giving Izayoi-kun to participate." Rias stated looking up at her brother as Sirzech smiled.

"Yeah. I owe him for this. If I didn't let him, I might have suffered the same casualties as before…" Sirzech said looking nervously at the smiling Izayoi.

"But how can you be sure that he'll participate? Don't you have to give him something to show that he'll be participating? He's a human after all." Falbium stated as Sirzech look at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I have the perfect solution for that." He stated as he approached Izayoi.

"Serafall, can you stand back?" Sirzech asked as Serafall turns to him and nodded, retreating back to stand behind Sirzech.

"Izayoi, lend me your hand." Sirzech said as Izyaoi extended his hand towards Sirzech.

Sirzech then raised his own hand towards Izayoi, as a red circle appear above Izayoi. The red circle then slowly lowered down his body, while Izayoi look at the circle.

After the circle reached the ground, it disappears and reappears above Izayoi's hand, but in a miniature size of it. The circle then glowed for a second, and then it disappears, as Izayoi look down at his hand.

"What is this?" Izayoi questioned seeing a mark of the Gremory Clan on his hand.

"That is to prove your authority to join the Rating Game with Rias-tan." Sirzech exclaimed as Rias look at Izayoi's hand, which had the mark of her clan.

"Also, that jacket that you are wearing, isn't it from the Head of the Sitri Clan?" Sirzech asked looking at the royal blue jacket that he had seen quite a lot in meetings of the clans before.

"I'm just borrowing it for the Rating Game. And you wouldn't mind that I borrowed it from your father for a little while, Serafall?" Izayoi asked turning his head to look at Serafall.

"No problem, Izayoi-kun. I'm sure my father would be able to get a new one, if that jacket was destroyed in the battle. So, you can keep that jacket as a gift for giving me the best gift ever, Izayoi-kun." Serafall stated with a smile, as a blush suddenly spread across her cheeks.

"Anyway, y-you look very h-handsome when you're wearing that jacket. You're like the Head of the Sitri Clan." She complimented truthfully.

"The Head of the Sitri Clan, huh? Well, thanks for the compliment, Serafall." Izayoi said smiling as Serafall nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, you look like the Head of the Sitri Clan to me. And honestly in my opinion, you look quite good in that jacket." Sirzech stated followed by a nod from Ajuka and Falbium.

"Yeah, it's true." Ajuka complimented.

"Yeah, that jacket really does fit you." Falbium commented as Izayoi smiled at their comments.

"And if you're the Head of the Sitri Clan, you must have a wife, right?" Sirzech asked as he look at Serafall, followed by Ajuka and Falbium. Serafall look at them, realizing that she was the said 'wife' for Izayoi, which made her blush furiously.

_"Izayoi-kun's wife..."_ Serafall said mentally looking down as a smile appear on her face, liking the thought.

"I'll think abut it. But I think it wouldn't be fair for Rias though." Izayoi stated as Sirzech look at her frowning sister. He then walked over to Izayoi and leaned down over his ear, "So, make sure you marry her first. Then, you can marry Serafall." Sirzech whispers as Izayoi held a smile at his statement.

"Okay." Izayoi whispered back, as Sirzech nodded and pulled back his head from Izayoi.

"And so, we'll be bidding farewell now." Sirzech said as he walked over to Ajuka and Falbium.

"This will be interesting to watch, ain't it, Falbium?" Ajuka asked turning towards Falbium, who nodded towards him.

"Yeah, it'll be interesting. And I don't have to do paperwork for it." Falbium said with a smile, happy that he could watch an interesting battle than doing boring paperwork all day.

"Izayoi-kun." Serafall called walking over to him.

"Win this thing, okay?" She said as Izayoi smirked.

"Okay." Izayoi nodded as Serafall suddenly planted a kiss on his lips, surprising Izayoi and everyone except Sirzech, who had a smile on his face. Meanwhile, Rias had a frown from watching Serafall kissed her Izayoi-kun. But she knew that Izayoi would be having a harem, seeing as she could see that Akeno has been wanting to win his affection. And she could already see that Serafall has been added to Izayoi's harem from the way she kissed him. But she knows that she'll be the first woman for Izayoi, which caused a smile to spread across her face.

"Way to go, Izayoi-!" Sirzech was cut off as he suddenly found himself laying on the ground with his red and sore forehead courtesy of Izayoi throwing a stone towards his forehead.

"Anyway… We should get going." Sirzech said nursing his red forehead as Serafall joined her fellow Satans.

"Izayoi," Sirzech said as Izayoi look at him.

"Beat that Phenex to the ground." He exclaimed as Izayoi nodded and a red teleportation circle appeared around the Four Satans.

"Bye, Izayoi-kun!" Serafall said waving her hand goodbye to Izayoi, which he replies by waving her goodbye.

"Bye, Serafall." He stated as the four Great Satans disappear with the circle.

"The game begins now!" Grayfia said as Izayoi look at Rias.

"Are you ready, Rias?" He asked as Rias smiled and nodded.

"I'm ready." She answered as Izayoi look in front of him, while Shirayuki-Hime and the other Occult Club members gathered behind him.

"Let's win this." Izayoi said with a smirk.

* * *

_How about the cliffhanger? Good? Bad? Amazing? If so, review about it and let me know what you think about it. And thanks to the readers for your support by favoriting and following my Fanfic. And thank you very much for the reviewers, who reviewed my Fanfic. I appreciate it. Anyway, the 'Am I on the naughty list?' sentence and a few sentences below it, are from the movie you might remember. And yes, it's from Rise of the Guardians. _

_Well, I'm sorry if I added little stuff to the story. I like to add what I think I'm missing. So I hope you'll be patient with me on this, okay?_

_Stay tuned for the next chapter, alright?_

_So if that's that, I'm gonna go, Jane! ArtLotus out!_


	11. Chapter 11: The Game Begins!

___Hello, everyone it's ArtLotus here. I hope you're ready for this next chapter of A Problem Devil. And I hope you like it or love it. __And thanks for the people who follow me, favorite me and review me recently. I honestly appreciate your support and help to finish this. Anyway, so sorry for this short chapter, but I can't write more than this, I mean it. But it just have to be this way._

_____And don't forget to review, follow me or favorite my Fanfic, okay?_

_So, without further ado, I present you, A Problem Devil._

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 11: The Game Begins!

"They might be too weak for you, but do not hold back! Crush them completely." Raiser stated to his peerage full of women.

"The only reason we're playing this silly game is to break down that crimson-haired girl's pride." Raiser said.

"But leave the human to me." Raiser said with a smirk.

With Izayoi

"Rias, go back to the clubroom. I'll be handling the orders from outside." Izayoi said as Rias nodded, thinking that Izayoi could handle the situation outside while she handle the inside.

"Issei, Asia, come on." Rias said as she and the two walk back towards the clubroom.

"Izayoi-senpai, what's the plan?" Kiba asked standing beside Koneko and Akeno.

"The enemy main base is the new school house. And the quickest way to it is to cross the schoolyard, but we'd be in plain sight." Izayoi explained as the others nodded.

"So, why don't we take the gym first?" Izayoi asked pulling out the map of the school from his pocket and giving the map to Kiba. Izayoi didn't need to even look at the map as he already memorized the whole area of the school.

"That'll be good, considering the gym is near to both the old and new school house. It's pretty close to our base and would help to keep the enemies in check." Kiba explained pointing his finger at the location of the gym which was in the center of the battlefield.

"The gym is like the center of a chessboard. Taking it first would give us a tactical advantage." Akeno explained as Izayoi nodded.

"Right. It's indoor, so a Rook's power would be better suited than a Knight's mobility." Rias said over the transceiver.

"But first, we need to secure the defensive line." She stated.

"Kiba, Koneko, would you set up traps in the forest?" Izayoi ordered keeping his eyes at the new school house that was in front of him.

"Hai!" Kiba stated.

"Roger. Come, Shiro." Koneko said holding out her hands in front of her, as Shiro appear in her hands with a puff of smoke.

"We'll be going, then." Kiba stated as he and Koneko walk away from Izayoi and enters the forest to set up the traps.

"Akeno, once the traps are set, use illusionary magic on the forest and the sky above it." Rias stated over the transceiver to Akeno.

"As you wish." Akeno stated as she left, leaving Izayoi and Shirayuki-Hime to stand at the front of the new school house.

* * *

With Rias

"Issei, I'll release the spell cast upon you, just a little." Rias said sitting next to Issei, who raised an eyebrow at her.

Rias then placed her hand on top of Issei's forehead, as he felt it.

_"I feel new power flowing within my body."_ Issei thought.

"Remember I told you I spent eight pawns to resurrect you?" Rias said.

"Y-Yes." Issei said looking at her.

"Right after resurrection your body couldn't handle all that power. So, I locked it up in multiple layers of spells. I just released a small part of it." Rias explained.

"Then the power I'm feeling right now is…" Issei said.

"It's your inherent power. To fully acquire it, you need Boosted Gear and a tough body to withstand it. You're still not there, though." Rias stated.

"So that's what that intense training was about. " Issei said.

"_Sorry for thinking of you as a monster! I'm so terrible!"_ Issei thought with anime tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Listen, Issei. Defeat your opponent, even if it's a girl. Don't hold back. They won't be holding back either." Rias exclaimed.

"I got it! I promise to bring your victory!" Issei said with a fist in front of him.

"Yes, I'm expecting much from you, Issei. " Rias said with a smile.

"Buchou, can you hear me?" Akeno's voice sounded through Rias's transceiver.

"Yes. I hear you." Rias replied back.

"The preparations are complete. " Akeno said as Rias stood up from the couch.

"Then here's the game plan." Rias stated to her.

"_Rias-sama has begun to move."_ Tsubaki informed Sona.

"_Since she lacks manpower, it's impossible for her to defend the base perfectly. But she has Izayoi on the front line. So, this battle could become interesting as I expect."_ Sona said.

"Listen, you won't be able to avoid a battle once you enter the gym. Make sure you follow me or Izayoi-kun orders." Rias informed to all her servants.

"Yuuto, are you ready?" Rias asked.

"Everything's looking good," Kiba informed.

"Akeno, please be ready and await the right moment." Rias said to Akeno.

"Hai, Buchou." Akeno said back.

"Commence operation! My lovely servants, our opponent is Raiser Phenex, a man considered a promising talent even among the immortal Phenex! Now, let's kick his ass!" Rias informed her servants.

"_Issei-san, everyone, good luck!"_ Asia in thought in a praying position.

With Izayoi

"Izayoi-sama, what's our role in this?" Shirayuki-Hime asked standing behind Izayoi, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Shouldn't I ask my question first? Why didn't you follow Rias and the others to the clubroom? Weren't you supposed to guard her?" Izayoi asked still looking at the new school house.

"W-Well, I don't want to just stand around, not doing anything. I want to be of use to you, Izayoi-sama." Shirayuki-Hime said as Izayoi shook his head in amusement.

"You're stubborn, you know that?" Izayoi stated with a chuckle.

"Well, I can't stop my sexy familiar to want some action around here. If you will, you'll be accompanying me, is that all right for you?" Izayoi asked with a smirk, as Shirayuki-Hime blushed from being called sexy, but she smiles and bows her head to him.

"That's all right for me, Izayoi-sama!" Shirayuki-Hime stated as Izayoi picked up several pebble from the ground.

"Then let's start to help the others by," Izayoi said as his eyes spotted the gym from a distance.

"Destroying some buildings along the way!" Izayoi grinned as he pulled back his hand which held a pebble, and he then throw the pebble towards the gym. The pebble pierced through the sky in light speed as it flew towards the gym, which Issei and Koneko were assigned to go to.

"Let's go, Shirayuki-Hime." Izayoi said as he runs towards the gym, followed by Shirayuki-Hime.

* * *

**Principal's Office**

"I knew they'd attack the center first. Tell me how the other team's doing." Raiser ordered to Yubelluna.

"Hai. Three pawns, Schlia, Marion and Bulent, are attempting infiltration." She said.

* * *

**Gym**

"Rip it, rip it apart!" IIe and Nel said chasing around Issei, with chainsaws in their hands.

Suddenly, they were knocked back by an explosion from the walls beside them, which caught everyone's attention in the gym.

"Sorry to interrupt. But I can't seem to rush and just defeat Raiser like that. So, I hope you don't mind that we crash the party?" Izayoi asked standing next to Shirayuki-Hime, while they appear from the big hole in the wall.

"Izayoi-senpai?" Issei asked confused.

"You! Raiser-sama said to not fight with you. He intends to fight you himself." IIe and Nel said getting up from ground after being knocked back by the force of the explosion.

"If so, where is he? If he wants to settle me himself, he should have come here than just sit in principal's office. And according to that fact, that's a coward." Izayoi said as IIe and Nel glared at him.

"Don't call Raiser-sama like that!" The two twins said as they charged at Izayoi.

"I let you think what you think. But the fact still remains that he is a coward to fight me." Izayoi said as he disappeared, causing the twins to stop their assault.

"Where did he go?" They asked looking around for Izayoi, but they couldn't find him anywhere.

"Right here, girls." Izayoi said as IIe and Nel look around for any signs for Izayoi, but they still couldn't find him.

"Behind you." Izayoi stated as the twin's eyes widen, and they look behind them to see a grinning Izayoi. They raised their chainsaws to attack him, but they were caught by surprise as Izayoi caught their chainsaws with his bare hands.

"Let's get these dangerous weapons away okay, girls?" Izayoi asked as he tighten his hold over the chainsaws, which caused cracks to appear on the chainsaw's blades. And then the chainsaws that the twins held were instantly destroyed before their surprised eyes.

"What?" The twins exclaimed in surprise.

"You know it's dangerous for loli and cute girls like you two to hold chainsaws?" Izayoi said with a smirk, as the twins step back from him. They didn't attack as they were shock by Izayoi's strength and the fact that he stop the violent chainsaws with his bare hands, really surprise them both. Add to that, they didn't have anythign to attack him with anymore, after he destroyed both of their chainsaws.

"Shirayuki-Hime, let's go. Issei and Koneko can handle the rest, right?" Izayoi asked looking at Koneko, who nodded at him.

"Hai, Izayoi-senpai!" Issei said.

"Anyway, I have to praise Raiser for finding such beautiful women." Izayoi said looking at Xuelan who was on the floor, with Koneko standing beside her.

Xuelan look up at Izayoi and blushed at his comment, "I'm not going to summit to your sweet talk, human!" Xuelan said blushing.

"Okay. But why is your face red?" Izayoi asked with a sly smile, as Xuelan blushed furiously from embarrassment.

"Izayoi-sama, I suggest you stop you're flirting. There's no need for such an action in a Rating Game." Shirayuki-Hime exclaimed with an annoyed look, as Izayoi walked over towards her.

"Okay, okay. I know we have to go but I was just having some fun." Izayoi said with a smile standing beside her.

"Let's go." He said as Shirayuki-Hime nodded and the two then left the gym by walking out from the big hole Izayoi made.

"Where should we go next?" Shirayuki-Hime asked turning her head to look at him, as Izayoi thinks it over for a while.

"Kiba?" Izayoi said over the transceiver in his left ear.

"Hai, Izayoi-senpai?" Kiba asked as he clutched his sword to face the three servants of Raiser.

"Nothing. I'm just asking if you need some help over there." Izayoi stated as Kiba look at Schlia, Marion and Bulent.

"I think I'm okay. There's no need for any help over here, Izayoi-senpai. I can take care of this by myself." Kiba said as Izayoi nodded.

"Then, be careful." Izayoi advised.

"Hai, Izayoi-senpai!" Kiba replied as he cut the connection between them.

"Well, I'm bored. I don't know what to do anymore." Izayoi said as he turns his head around, seeing Issei and Koneko running out of the gym. After they run out, a yellow circle appeared above the gym, as the circle suddenly shoots a bolt of lightning down at the gym, instantly destroying it.

"Take." Akeno said in her priest's clothes, flying above the air with her devil wings on her back.

"Raiser-sama's three pawns and a rook, knocked out." Grayfia said.

"A-Amazing!" Issei said looking up at Akeno.

"Akeno-senpai is well known as the Priestess of Thunder. I heard that those who know her are aware of her alias and immense powers. " Koneko explained.

"The Priestess of Thunder, huh? I'd die for sure if she punished me with something like that." Issei stated.

"_She destroyed the strategic location, using an offensive move. A very bold tactic for a first timer, as one would expect of Rias."_ Sona said.

"_But wouldn't this force Riaser-sama to go all out for the game?"_ Tsubaki asked.

"_I'm afraid so. "_ Sona stated.

"The real challenge begins now. We're still outnumbered. It'll take some time for Akeno to be ready to fire another shot. We'll join you on the battlefield as soon as she recovers. Until then, both of you should start getting ready for the plan's next phase." Rias said over the transceiver to Issei and Koneko.

"The next phase is…?" Issei asked looking down at Koneko.

"We're to meet up with Yuuto-senpai around the track field, and annihilate the enemies in the area." Koneko said to Issei.

"I wonder if Kiba is all right? Well, knowing him, he's probably doing just fine with a handsome smile. Koneko-chan, we should go too." Issei said as he extended his hand towards Koneko, but she withdrew her hand from him.

"Don't touch me." Koneko said as she walked ahead of Issei.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to use it on a teammate!" Issei said.

"Still, that is a terrible technique." Koneko stated.

"Looks like she's seriously hating me for that. Wait, Koneko-chan!" Issei said as he walked to catch up to her.

"Wait here." Izayoi ordered Shirayuki-Hime, sensing that something bad will happen.

"Izayoi-sama, wait!" Shirayuki-Hime said as she watched Izayoi disappeared. She then turns towards Issei and Koneko, who were walking towards the track field, and then her eyes widen, feeling something bad was going to happen also.

"Koneko!" Izayoi said as Koneko look behind her, seeing Izayoi grabbed on to her and then he threw her far away from him towards Issei, who caught her in his arms. After Izayoi threw her away, the spot where he was standing exploded, sending the whole area to be burned and destroyed by the explosion.

"Izayoi-senpai!" Issei shouted as Koneko look at the explosion that occurred with wide eyes.

"Izayoi-kun! What happened to Izayoi-kun?! Respond, Issei!" Rias said standing up from the couch, as a scared look fell upon her face. Meanwhile, Asia just sat across Rias, as she held an horrified look on her face, while covering her mouth out of fear and shock.

"Rias, don't underestimate me… Raiser Phenex. Still, who said I can't send my queen to fight the human instead?" Raiser said with a sinister smirk.

"Take." Yubelluna said with a smile.

* * *

_How about the cliffhanger? It is sad? Because to me it is! I felt sad that Izayoi had to take the blow. If you felt the same way as I am now, review about it and let me know what you think about it. And thanks to the readers for your support by favoriting and following my Fanfic. And thank you very much for the reviewers, who reviewed my Fanfic. I appreciate it. _

_Stay tuned for the next chapter, alright?_

_So if that's that, I'm gonna go, Jane! ArtLotus out!_


	12. Chapter 12: Izayoi VS Raiser, Dragon?

___Hello, everyone it's ArtLotus here. I hope you're ready for this next chapter of A Problem Devil. And I hope you like it or love it. __And thanks for the people who follow me, favorite me and review me recently. I honestly appreciate your support and help to finish this. Anyway, this is a chapter that was hard to make. So, I hope you like my hardwork on this._

_And don't forget to review, follow me or favorite my Fanfic, okay?_

_So, without further ado, I present you, A Problem Devil._

_I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 12: Izayoi VS Raiser, Dragon?

"Koneko!" Izayoi said as Koneko look behind her, seeing Izayoi grabbed on to her and then he threw her far away from him towards Issei, who caught her in his arms. After Izayoi threw her away, the spot where he was standing exploded, sending the whole area to be burned and destroyed by the explosion.

"Izayoi-senpai!" Issei shouted as Koneko look at the explosion that occurred with wide eyes.

"Izayoi-kun! What happened to Izayoi-kun?! Respond, Issei!" Rias said standing up from the couch, as a scared look fell upon her face. Meanwhile, Asia just sat across Rias, as she held an horrified look on her face, while covering her mouth out of fear and shock.

"Rias, don't underestimate me… Raiser Phenex. Still, who said I can't send my queen to fight the human instead?" Raiser said with a sinister smirk.

"Take." Yubelluna said with a smile.

"Izayoi-senpai." Koneko said looking at where Izayoi was.

"Damn it! Was that Raiser's Queen?" Issei said glaring at Yubelluna.

"Damn it! How dare you do that to Izayoi-senpai! Come down here! I'll fight you!" Issei said standing up from the ground, while Koneko just stared at where Izayoi was.

"Calm down, Issei. Those who are rendered unable to fight are teleported outside and treated." Rias said over the transceiver, while she held her shaking hands on her lap. Izayo-kun didn't die. You need to stay calm!" Rias said as tears could be seen over her eyes.

"But…!" Issei said.

"Give it up, boy. We already planned it to eliminate that weak human. No matter how hard you fight, you can't win against us." Yubelluna said as she pointed her wand at Issei.

"Ara, ara." Akeno said arriving to Issei and Koneko's help.

"Akeno-san!" Issei said seeing Akeno flying in front of him.

"Issei, I'll deal with her, so hurry along. You need not worry. I will avenge Izayoi-kun with all my might." Akeno said as a frown could be seen on her face.

"Okay, Akeno-san!" Issei said as he grabs Koneko, who was still staring towards where Izayoi was.

"Let's go, Koneko-chan!" Issei said but his efforts were ignored as Koneko kept staring at the spot where Izayoi was attacked.

"Izayoi-senpai…" Koneko said as she clenched her fist tightly, while a tear escaped her eye.

"Izayoi-sama!" Shirayuki-Hime called out stopping beside Issei and Koneko.

"I wanted to fight you someday, Priestess of Thunder." Yubelluna said as Akeno was covered by yellow energy.

"It couldn't be… Izayoi-sama wouldn't have…" Shirayuki-Hime said staring at the spot where Izayoi was.

"Oi, you haven't taken me yet." A voice said as everyone turns to the spot where Izayoi was before he was attacked.

"What? How can you be?!" Yubelluna said with a shocked look, seeing Izayoi standing there with dirt all over his jacket. Luckily his jacket wasn't burned or anything by the surprise attack from Yubelluna.

"All I can say is I'm not just a weak human." Izayoi said as he jumped towards Yubelluna.

"And I'm not going to get out of this game anytime soon." Izayoi said looking at the surprise Yubelluna, as he pulled back his fist and punched her in the stomach, prompting her to crash towards the ground.

"Izayoi-kun, it's nice to see you. How is it that you escaped from the surprise attack?" Akeno asked as Koneko approached Izayoi.

"I have a tough body." Izayoi commented as he pat Koneko's head.

"Sorry, Izayoi-senpai." Koneko apologized, as Izayoi smiled and gently stroke her hair.

"Don't worry. But I'm not going to let any of my friends get taken out this game yet." Izayoi stated as Shirayuki-Hime rushed towards him.

"Izayoi-sama, are you okay?" Shirayuki-Hime asked with a concern look.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But I'm going to check on the women over there." Izayoi answered with a smile, as he then focused his attention to the pained groan, that was coming from Yubelluna, who was standing up by supporting herself with her staff.

"Are you having trouble standing up? Let me return the favour of that surprise attack of yours." Izayoi said with a grin, as he lunges forward with his fist raised.

Yubelluna glares at him, and hold her wand in front of her, which caused a purple circle to appear in front of her. She then then aimed her wand at Izayoi, as she blasted a fireball at him from the purple circle.

When the fireball was nearing Izayoi, he punched the fireball, destroying it instantly, surprising Yubelluna. Izayoi was about to attack, but he was stopped as Akeno appear in front of him, flying in the air with her devil wings.

"Izayoi-kun, you should go with the others. I can handle her." Akeno said as Izayoi look at her.

"Fine." Izayoi said as he runs over to Issei, Koneko and Shirayuki-Hime. He wanted to beat her so badly, but he knows that Akeno can handle it from here.

"We should regroup. Let's find Kiba." Izayoi ordered as the three nodded and then set off to find Kiba.

"Raiser-sama's three pawns, retired." Grayfia said.

"Three?!" Issei said.

"Over here." A voice whispered which got Izayoi's attention, as he look to his right, seeing Kiba motioning his hand towards him.

"Kiba!" Issei said as he and Izayoi walk towards him, followed by Koneko and Shirayuki-Hime.

Hey." Kiba greeted with a smile.

"Those three just now…" Issei stated.

"Thanks to Akeno-san's barrier, it was pretty easy to beat them. " Kiba said to them.

**Broadcasting Room**

"With this, the number of remaining pieces is nine for Raiser-sama and eight for Rias-sama." Tsubaki informed Sona.

"We can't predict the winner yet." Sona stated.

With Izayoi

"I never would have thought that Izayoi-senpai would have survived from that attack." Kiba said Issei explain the surprise attack from Yubelluna. He, Izayoi, Issei, Koneko and Shirayuki-Hime were all in a sports storage room after deciding to regroup together in a quiet place, where no one would noticed them.

"Who do you think I am?" Izayoi asked standing next to Koneko and Shirayuki-Hime.

"It's a good thing Izayoi-senpai made it, or not, we would have lost our Rook." Kiba said as he look down at Koneko.

You know, I wonder why this jacket isn't burning from that attack earlier… I mean it's just a normal jacket for royals, right?" Izayoi said looking down at his non-burned jacket. He was curious as to why his jacket wasn't burned from Yubelluna fire magic.

"I think that jacket has a magic field around it, Izayoi-sama." Shirayuki-Hime said as Izayoi look at her.

"Yeah, by the looks of it." Kiba said looking at Izayoi's jacket.

"Yuuto, Issei, can you hear me?" Rias voice interrupted them.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We're doing just fine, Buchou." Kiba informed her.

"Yeah, we're doing alright." Izayoi said to Rias over the transceiver.

"Izayoi-kun, but how…?" Rias asked as tears of joy cascaded over her eyes.

"I'm not going down that easily, okay? I told you I'd fight Raiser, right?" Izayoi asked as Rias smiled.

"Yeah, you did." She said as Asia who was sitting across from Rias held a happy smile, hearing the news about Izayoi.

"Anyway, Asia and I will launch a surprise attack on their main base, so distract the enemies as possible to buy us some time." Rias said as a frown appear on Izayoi's face.

"The plan was to wait for Akeno to recover and destroy each building individually, but that won't work since he's already brought out his Queen." Rias explained.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Rias. I doubt Raiser will be waiting for you to do this kind of act." Izayoi said as Rias smiled at his concern for her.

"Yes, Buchou. It's way too risky for the King to leave the base!" Kiba stated.

"The enemy must be thinking the same. That's what I'm going for." Rias said.

"Rias…" Izayoi said.

"Phenex's body might be immortal, but his mind is not. If I deliver an attack strong enough to make him lose his fighting spirit, I can win. I'll break down Raiser's spirit myself!" Rias explained with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Izayoi-kun. But I have no other choice, trust me. I know that you can defeat Raiser. But I want to prove to myself, that I can at least do something than let my lovely servants suffer." Rias explained as Izayoi sighed.

"But be careful." Izayoi said.

"Alright, Izayoi-kun." Rias answered as she cut the connection between them.

"So, what's the plan, Izayoi-taichou?" Kiba asked as Izayoi let out a smirk to spread across his face.

"As Rias said, we have to distract the enemies and buy her some time. And with that said, let's show them what we're made of." Izayoi said as he went out, followed by everyone.

"You're all hiding, aren't you?! Fight us fair and square!" Issei yelled out as Izayoi look around the school yard, which they arrived at.

Issei and Kiba look in front of them, seeing a person step out from a burst of dust, "I'm Raiser-sama's knight, Carlamain. You must be out of your mind to come at me directly." Carlamain said. Carlamain is a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European knight's (chest plate, gauntlets and geaves) and a Japanese Samurai (hip plates and shoulder guards), and wears a headband that goes across her hair and forehead. She is equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which are held with brown belts slung across her hip. The broadsword is slung on her left hip, and features a red jewel on the pommel and has bandages across the handle for grip. The dagger, which is located behind her hip, features a gold hilt with bandages on the handle.

"However, I like idiots like you!" Carlamain stated unsheathing her sword, and pointing it in front of her, as a burst of flames covered the whole sword in flames.

"I'm Rias-sama's knight, Kiba Yuuto." Kiba introduced as he unsheathe his own sword.

"I was looking forward to cross swords with a fellow knight!" Kiba said holding his sword in front of him.

"Well said, Rias Gremory's Knight!" Carlamain said as she charges at him with her flame sword, to which Kiba retaliate by charging at her with his own sword.

"Amazing!" Issei commented watching as Kiba and Carlamain exchanged blows after blows.

"Don't let your guard down, Issei." Izayoi said looking in front of him.

"All Carlamain thinks of all day is swords, swords, and more swords. She seemed upset about sacrificing some pieces too. What an unbelievably unrefined girl. And when I thought I finally found a cutie, it turns out he's another sword freak." Ravel said as two more of Raiser's servants surrounded the four of them.

"My goodness, how unfortunate." Ravel said with a smile, as three more of Raiser's servants appear behind her.

"He's using all his remaining pieces to deal with us! Buchou's prediction was spot on." Kiba thought glancing behind him to see Koneko, Issei, Izayoi and Shirayuki-HIme were surrounded by the remaining pieces of Raise's peerage.

"But really, Rias-sama seems to have a strange taste in men." Ravel said looking at Issei.

"A cute character with a sharp tounge?!" Issei said as he raised his hand and points his fist forward.

"Boosted Gear!" He said as Issei's red gauntlet appeared on his hand.

"**Boost!"** The gauntlet said.

"Oh, excuse me, but I'm not fighting. " Ravel said raising her hand in dismissal.

"Isabella." She said as Koneko look in front of her to see a light brown haired woman stepping up in front of her

"I am Isabella, Raiser-sama's Rook." Isabella introduced. Isabela is a woman with short, light brownhair and grey eyes. Her hair has three red highlights across, and wears a plain white mask which covers the right side of her face. Her outfit consists of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket has wide shoulders and a wide collar, and features three leather straps on both her arms. It is also slightly opened, revealing her rather-large breasts and cleavage, and it is cut off at her midriff. Her jeans have a section (on her right pantleg) cut off, revealing some of her thighs and butt, and also features three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, and two extra straps on her right pantleg to keep it in place. She also wears black fighting gloves and boots to enhance her blows.

Here I come, Rias Gremory's pawn!" Isabella said as she charges at Issei, but she was stopped by a punch in the stomach, causing her to flew back.

Isabella stood up from the ground, as she look up, seeing Koneko stood in front of her.

"I'm your opponent." Koneko said holding her fists in front of her.

"So be it, Rias Gremory's Rook!" She said as she charged at Koneko.

"Hey, who do hell is she?! What does she mean she isn't fighting!" Issei said to Isabella, pointing his finger at Ravel.

"She's a bishop in the game, but she is more or less than just a spectator." Isabella said exchanging blows with Koneko, to which she dodge and block some of it.

"The hell?" Issei asked.

"She's the little sister of Raiser, her name is Ravel Phenex." Izayoi said as Issei look at him in surprise.

"How do you know that?" Issei asked.

"It seems that Rias-sama has got a sense in men after all." Ravel said looking at Izayoi with a smile.

"Issei, get that perverted mind off of your head." Izayoi stated looking at Issei, who had a perverted smile on his face. He was thinking that he knew why Raiser would want his little sister in his harem.

"H-Hai!" Issei said shaking his head out of his thoughts.

"Shirayuki-Hime, we'll deal with the twins over there." Izayoi said as Shirayuki-Hime step up in front of him, while raising her hand in front of Izayoi.

"I'll deal with those two myself, Izayoi-sama." Shirayuki-Hime said as Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"You should prepare to battle Raiser, if Rias is in trouble." Shirayuki-Hime explained.

"Are you sure?" Izayoi asked.

"I'm not just a weak Familiar, Izayoi-sama. I'm your strong and sexy familiar." Shirayuki-Hime said blushing furiously for calling herself like that.

"I'm glad to know that." Izayoi said with a smirk, not expecting her to call herself that.

"Buchou!" Issei shouted as Izayoi look up at the new school house, seeing Rias carrying Asia using her devil wings and landing down on the roof of the new school house.

"Did he see through our plan?" Kiba thought.

"You knew I'd come, didn't you?" Rias asked with a smile while hiding the frown inside.

"_Izayoi-kun was right. He knew that I would come."_ Rias thought sadly feeling guilty not to trust Izayoi.

"A virgin like you shouldn't underestimate my experience, Rias." Raiser said standing on top of the roof, opposite of Rias.

"You're as vulgar as usual." Rias commented.

"Ruin Princess, Twilight Healing, Princess of Thunder, Sword Birth, and Boosted Gear. Those are quite fancy names, but we are Phenex, the immortal. We're immortal!" Ravel said as raising her right hand to the sky.

"Do you see now that there's no hope for your team?" Ravel asked.

"Li! Ri! I bet these pawns are stronger than you expect. Attack that black haired girl!" Ravel ordered as Li and Ri charge at Shirayuki-Hime.

"Pawns? Ha, I'm not going to lose to you weaklings!" Shirayuki-Hime said with a smirk, as water suddenly appear covering both of her hands.

"What? Is that a Sacred Gear?" Li asked as she and Ri charges at the waiting Shirayuki-Hime. The two then jumped and landed down in front of a smirking Shirayuki-Hime.

"No, I'm just a familiar for Izayoi-sama!" Shirayuki-Hime said quickly raising both of her hands as a burst of water came out of her palms, pushing back Li and Ri.

Shirayuki-Hime then raised her right hand, as two tornado like whirlpool appear beside her. Li and Ri sttod up drenched in water, as they look up at the tornado.

"How can she do that?" Ri asked staring up at the tornado in surprise.

"You shouldn't let your guard down, girls!" Shirayuki-Hime said as she points her right hand at Li and Ri, as the two tornado approached the twins, while tearing the ground apart from the force of the tornado.

"Li, what should we do?" Ri asked looking up at the tornado with a scared look.

"We should run!" Li said as she turns around and tried to run, but she was held back as the two were pulled towards the two tornado. The two fiercely run but it effortless as the two had gotten sucked up by the tornados.

"Ah!" Li and Ri said as their clothes were rip apart by the violent vortex of the tornado, and then they both disappeared in a sparkle of blue energy.

"Raiser-sama's, two pawns, retired." Grayfia said.

"Good going, Shirayuki-Hime." Izayoi said looking at Shirayuki-Hime fighting the twins.

"Thank you, Izayoi-sama." Shirayuki-Hime said with a smile, bowing her head at him.

"I can't handle this!" Issei shouted dodging a sword from slashing him sideways.

"Issei!" Kiba said.

"Let me have some more fun. I want to enjoy this oremarital foreplay, you know?" Raiser said.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Rias as she shoot her red energy at him, which Raiser shoot his fire at her, causing both of the attacks to explode.

"Buchou!" Issei said.

"Don't worry. You should worry about your own opponent!" Rias said over the transceiver.

"Izayoi-sama!" Shirayuki-Hime said as Izayoi stared at Raiser with narrowed eyes.

"I know." He replied back.

"**Dragon Booster Second Liberation!"** Issesi's gauntlet said, as Issei was covered in green energy that was twisting like a tornado.

"I-It transformed?" Issei asked looking down at his new form of Boosted Gear.

With Akeno

"P-Priestess of Thunder, you're indeed formidable. But your magic is already depleted. " Yubelluna said after crashing to the ground in the tennis track.

"Worry not. I'll recover after a short rest. " Akeno stated her clothes ripping on some part of her body.

"I'm not sure if you'll have time to rest. " Yubelluna said pulling out something from her pocket.

"That is…" Akeno said with a surprised look.

"You fell for it. " Yubelluna said with a smile.

"Raiser-sama's one pawn, two knights, and a bishop, retired." Grayfia stated

"You win." Isabella said to Koneko as she disappears into blue energy.

"Raiser-sama's rook, retired." Grayfia said.

"He boosted the Knight's ability with his Boosted Gear?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Emperor of Red Dragon granted him a new ability:" Sona said.

"Boosted Gear Gift!" Issei said raising his gauntlet to the sky.

"Izayoi-sama, look!" Shirayuki-Hime said pointing her finger behind Izayoi.

"Rias-sama's queen, retired." Grayfia said as Izayoi's eyes widen, seeing Akeno fell from the sky, but she could touch the ground, she disappeared in blue energy.

"Akeno." Rias said with a surprised look.

"Akeno-san was…" Asia said healing Rias's shoulder.

"Looks like you lost you much-boasted right –hand woman." Raiser commented.

"I still have Issei, Yuuto, Koneko, Shirayuki-Hime and Izayoi-kun." Rias said with Asia at her side.

"You wish." Raiser said.

"I can't believe Akeno-san was defeated!" Issei said as he then heard a sound from beside him, which prompted him to look.

"Kiba!" Issei shouted seeing Kiba falling and disappearing into blue energy.

"Take." Yubelluna said flying in front of Issei.

"You again!" Issei said.

"Rias-sama's Knight, retired." Grayfia said.

"Yuuto!" Rias said.

"Resigned already, Rias!" Raiser said.

"As if I would!" Rias shouted as she hit Raiser at the side of his head with her Power of Destruction.

"You still can't tell? You'll just end up injuring that bishop, rook and your pawn. And most certainly, you're boyfriend." Raiser said as flames started to heal the wound on the side of his head.

"Issei-san." Asia said.

"That took you a while, Yubelluna." Ravel said looking at Yubelluna.

"That Queen was strong, just as rumoured. I had to resort to this, as expected." Yubelluna said holding a vile in her hands.

"It's still a victory. I knew I could count on you." Ravel said.

"Then… What is that bottle?" Yubelluna asked flying away from Ravel.

"Phenex's tears." Ravel said flying in front of Issei.

"A treasure of my family that can instantly cure any wound completely." Ravel explained.

"That's cheating!" Issei exclaimed.

"Oh, we are allowed to use it up to two times in the game." Ravel explained. "You have a bishop with Twilight Healing, too. It's an expensive item that only my family can make. Immortality and these tears have brought the Phenex family only fortune since the Rating Game began!" Ravel said as she laugh but Issei run away from her.

"H-Hey, don't ignore me!" Ravel said but Issei was stopped seconds before he could reach the door of the new school house.

"Issei…" A voice called out as Issei look back, seeing Izayoi standing with his hair shadowing his face.

"Get away from here." Izayoi stated as Issei wore a confused look. He was going to save Rias, but why was it that Izayoi was stopping him?

"I'll handle Raiser. You and Koneko get away from here. I don't want you to get caught up in our battle." Izayoi said as Issei look back at the new school house, and then he look at Izayoi. He look reluctantly to decline, but he knows that Izayoi is far stronger than him, and he trusted him.

"Alright, Izayoi-senpai. Beat him real good, okay?" Issei exclaimed with a smile, as he runs past him, meeting up with Koneko.

"I'll beat him real good. You can count on that." Izayoi said as Shirayuki-Hime, who was behind him, saw that Issei and Koneko run away from them, tending to stay far away from the new school house.

"Shirayuki-Hime, can you get away from here, too? I don't want my Familiar to get hurt." Izayoi exclaimed glancing back with a smile.

"B-But… O-Okay, Izayoi-sama. And don't let your guard down when you're fighting him, okay?" Shirayuki-Hime asked as Izayoi nodded, as he turns his head to look up at the new school house's roof, which had Raiser to the far left of the roof, while Rias and Asia to the right.

"Alright." Izayoi said as Shirayuki-Hime turns away from him and run towards Issei and Koneko, but she glanced back at Izayoi, who was just standing there in his spot. After glancing at him for a while, she continues to run towards where Issei and Koneko were.

"You! What are you thinking of doing?" Ravel asked seeing as Izayoi just stood there, with hair shadowing his face from view.

"Can you get away too?" Izayoi asked startling Ravel, who look at him in surprise.

"Get away? Why would I do that?" Ravel asked flying with flame wings in her back.

"I don't want you to get hurt, of course. Even though, you're Raiser's little sister. I'm not that bad of a person. So, will you?" Izayoi asked again, as Ravel look at him, wanting to deny his request, but she felt reluctant to decline.

"O-Okay. But you're not going to be able to defeat Raiser. He's immortal." Ravel stated as she then left but not before casting a glance back at Izayoi.

"Akeno, Kiba… Don't worry, I'm going to finish this once and for all…" Izayoi said as he disappeared out of view.

**Underworld**

"Sirzech, what is he doing?" Ajuka asked as he, Falbium and Sirzech were watching the battle in front of a screen, and they were perplexed on Izayoi's actions. They were confused as to why he told his friends and Ravel to get away from the new school house. And why he was standing there, without doing anything.

"I don't know… But I think he is going to end this." Sirzech answered back, looking at Izayoi. He too was perplexed on Izayoi's actions, but he believed him that he can end this battle once and for all. If he can defeat him two years ago, then he can beat Raiser as well.

"Izayoi…" He mutters.

**Battlefield**

"Where's your boyfriend now, Rias? Is he too much of a coward to face me?" Raiser said blasting his fire magic at Rias, who was blocking it with her Power of Destruction.

"Don't call him that!" Rias said glaring heatedly at Raiser.

"Then where is he?" Raiser asked with a shrug of his shoulder, proving his point that Izayoi isn't here with them.

"_Izayoi-kun, where are you?"_ Rias thought as she blocked another blast of fire from Raiser.

Suddenly, a punch to Raiser's cheek, sent him to crash into the ground of a deserted area beside the new school house.

"What?" Yubelluna asked flying to the sky, after witnessing Raiser being punched.

"We're not going to give up." Izayoi said as Yubelluna saw that Izayoi was standing on top of the roof.

"You again!" Yubelluna said as she sent a fire blast at him, which Izayoi destroyed with just the back of his hand, surprising her.

"Yubelluna!" Raiser voice called out to her, as she look at him and rushed towards him, landing beside him.

"Izayoi-kun!" Rias stated rushing towards him, and giving him a hug.

"Are you okay, Rias?" Izayoi asked hugging her back, seeing as Rias had some rip on her school uniform.

"Yeah, don't worry. I got Asia to heal me." Rias said which earn a smile on Izayoi's face.

"Thanks, Asia." Izayoi said to Asia, which she bows her head at him.

"Don't worry, Izayoi-senpai. That's what I do best!" Asia stated with a smile, looking at him.

"Rias, can you and Asia get away from here?" Izayoi asked pulling back on their hug, as Rias look up at him.

"I'm going to fight Raiser, and end this now." Izayoi said with a smile, which Rias smiled at him.

"Okay. We can do that." Rias said as a sad smile appeared on her face.

"But after you're done, can you return to us? To me? I'm not going giving an exception if you lose." Rias said as Izayoi smiled and grins.

"Don't worry. Fighting with Sirzech is much harder than this. Even though Sirzech wasn't able to get a hit on me." Izayoi said as Rias giggled.

"If that's true, then beat him, Izayoi-kun." Rias said as Izayoi nodded.

"You should go now." Izayoi said as he turns to his left, seeing Yubelluna flying away from Raiser.

"Okay." Rias said as she look at Asia, who nodded at her. Rias then summoned her devil wings, as Asia wrap her arms on her. But before she flew away, she kissed Izayoi on the lips, giving him good luck on the soon to-be battle.

Izayoi look back at Rias, who was flying away from the new school house with Asia beside her.

"Shirayuki- Hime, take care of Rias for me." Izayoi said on the transceiver to Shirayuki-Hime.

"Okay, Izayoi-sama." Shirayuki-Hime said as Izayoi cut the connection between them. Izayoi look in front of him, seeing as Raiser was waiting for him to show up.

"Once and for all…" Izayoi mutters as he disappeared.

"So, you show up. I thought you were going to bail out like a coward would do." Raiser taunted looking at Izayoi, who appeared in front of him.

"I decided that I'll fight you. And I intend to do just that." Izayoi said narrowing his eyes at Raiser.

"You know you're not going to win." Raiser stated with a smirk.

"If that is so, then why is it that your cheek isn't healing by now?" Izayoi asked with an arrogant smirk, seeing Raiser's cheek was bruised from his punch.

"Maybe it's because you didn't punch hard enough." Raiser mocked as Izayoi smirk.

"Then, I'm not going to show any mercy on you for what you have done to Akeno, Kiba and especially Rias." Izayoi said as Raiser laugh.

"I can do whatever I want. I'm going to win, that's for sure." Raiser stated as he stop his laugh.

"We'll see about that, Phenex." Izayoi said as he and Raiser look at each other.

"What makes you thi-?!" Raiser was cut off as Izayoi punch him in the stomach, sending Raiser crashing into the ground a few distance away from him.

"B-Bastard!" Raiser said he spit a large amount of blood from his mouth, and he could feel some of his bones broke from the force of the punch. He then lifted his hand, and fired a fire blast aimed at Izayoi. But before that could happen, Izayoi appear in front of him and kneed him in the stomach, breaking his bones that were strangely slowly healing from the Izayoi's punch earlier.

Izayoi then punch him in the face, which prompted him to spit some blood from his mouth. He then continued his assault by punching him again in the stomach, sending him crashing into the ground a few distance away from him again.

"_Why can't I heal fast than I used to?"_ Raiser thought with clenching teeth, not knowing why his healing weren't fast as it was used to. He was pumping a lot of magic into his healing when he was punched by Izayoi. But he can't understand why, after all that magic he was wasting, he can't seem to heal fast enough.

"Something the problem, Phenex?" Izayoi asked with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Raiser said with gritted teeth, shooting several huge fire blasts at Izayoi.

"Sirzech's were more powerful than these." Izayoi mutters as he punched the closest fire blast, destroying it instantly. He then punched all of the huge fire blasts, wasting no time destroying them easily.

"I'm not going to lose! I'm a Phenex! I'm immortal!" Raiser yelled in frustration as he charges at him, while sending several fire blasts at him.

"Then, I'll teach you the meaning of losing." Izayoi said dashing towards him, dodging the fireblasts, which surprises Raiser to stop his charge.

"I'm not going to lose. And let you take Rias away!" Izayoi said appearing in front of Raiser, as he punch him in the stomach again, but this time he was sent flying to the sky.

"I'm going to end this." Izayoi said as he unconsciously raised his right hand up and put his left hand on the raised hand. After all this time, he knew that he wasn't using his full power with his punches, but deep inside, he can feel it.

A dormant power that is in his body.

Suddenly, a beam of light appeared from Izayoi's hand, which caused the atmosphere around Izayoi vehemently rumbled, due to the present of the beam of light in his palm.

**Underworld**

"What is that?" Ajuka asked eyed wide at the amount of power that Izayoi held in the small beam of light.

"I don't know. I never saw him use it before." Sirzech answered staring at the screen with wide eyes.

"Really interesting. And that amount of power that he held. It's enormous!" Falbium commented with wide eyes, watching Izayoi with a beam of light in his palm.

**Broadcasting Room**

"What is that?" Tsubaki asked watching as Izayoi summoned a pillar of beam to appear in his palm.

"I honestly I don't know, I never saw anything like it before." Sona said staring eyed wide at the discovery of Izayoi's new power.

With Rias

"Buchou, what is this?" Issei asked sensing powerful energy nearby.

"I-I don't know…" Rias stated as she look at the direction of the new school house, where Izayoi was.

"_Izayoi-kun, I hope you're okay. And please come back."_ Rias thought.

With Izayoi

Izayoi sucked in cool air, closing his eyes for a while, and then opens it as he look up at Raiser.

"Raiser Phenex, I hereby declare you retire!" Izayoi shouted to the sky, as he thrust up his hand at Raiser, which the beam of light in his palm turned into a huge pillar. The pillar pierced through Raiser's chest, who yelled in pain, but the pillar continues its way to penetrate the shell of the alternate world, causing cracks to appear above the area of where Izayoi and Raiser are.

"Buchou, look!" Issei said pointing his hand up at the sky.

"_Izayoi-kun!"_ Rias thought with a worried look, looking up at the cracking sky, which was being penetrated by the huge white pillar that came out of nowhere.

Suddenly, the cracks that formed at the sky from being penetrated by the huge pillar shatters opens, instantly allowing light to surround the whole battlefield, and Izayoi quietly disappeared in the light, to which he closed his eyes and drifted into slumber.

After a while, the light dissipated, leaving a barren wasteland where once the new school house stood minutes ago, and the trees that were near the new school house, were completely destroyed, leaving nothing but only the ground to see.

"Ugh…" Rias stood up from the ground, shaking her head to see what was going on.

"Issei? Koneko? Shirayuki-Hime?" Rias called out.

"Buchou... What just happen?" Issei asked standing up from the ground, while holding his head.

"Buchou." Koneko said sitting on the couch with Asia, who was waking up from her short sleep.

"Rias-sama." Shirayuki-Hime stated, making herself known as she stood up from the wall behind her.

"Is everyone alright?" Rias asked as one by one, they all nodded.

"Raiser-sama, King, retired." Grayfia said as Rias eyes widen, recalling the battle between Raiser and Izayoi.

"Due to Raiser-sama's defeat, Rias-sama wins the Rating Game." Grayfia said as everyone let out a smile to the victory they have achieved, but Rias wasn't smiling, she was waiting for a certain blonde haired man to come back to her.

"Now? But… Izayoi-kun has not return yet." Rias said to Grayfia, which she could hear.

"I'm sure he's been transported back to the Human World after his battle with Raiser-sama." Grayfia assured her as Rias look back at the new school house, but her eyes widen when she saw that there was no school house in front of her.

"Rias-sama?" Grayfia asked as Rias suddenly summoned her devil wings and went outside the Occult Research Clubroom through the window, as she headed off to the now barren wasteland that held the new school house minutes ago.

"_Izayoi-kun…"_ Rias thought worriedly as she sees look down at the barren wasteland, she could see that everything was destroyed, to the point that she couldn't see any trees that were standing near the new school house minutes before Izayoi battled with Raiser.

"Something's not right!" Rias exclaimed as she look left and right for any signs of Izyaoi, but sadly she could not find any, which sadden her greatly.

"Izyaoi-kun, where are you?" Rias asked as she look one last time, and then she heads back to the Occult Research Club to exit the battlefield, wanting to left the battlefield to search for Izayoi in the Human World.

**Unknown World**

"Ugh… Where am I?" Izayoi groan as he woke up from his slumber, and he sees that he wasn't in the battlefield that Rating Game was held.

"You've been asleep for a while now, boy." A voice called as the now standing Izayoi, look around for the voice.

"I'm right here." A voice called, but the voice was booming with its deep tone, unlike the voice that spoke softly a second ago.

Izayoi then look up, and his eyes widen, seeing a massive red Western Dragon with a horn on its snout. His overall length measures around 100 meters, which to Izayoi, he was extremely massive. But a smirk suddenly appears on his face, recognizing the red dragon from the books he had read about from Sirzech.

"You're Great Red, right?" Izayoi asked as the dragon landed on the ground, and look at Izayoi.

"Yes. I am Great Red." The red dragon now named Great Red said as it narrows its eyes at Izayoi.

"Though, I want to know why are you here?" Great Red asked.

"Don't know. I just awaken to my true power's potential, and I defeated a Phenex. And then, when I woke up, I'm here in this…" Izayoi said looking around at the Unknown World.

"Dimensional Gap." Great Red stated.

"Dimensional Gap? I heard of that before, it's the gap that exists between Earth, Heaven and the Underworld. And it was the home of Ophis, right? I read it in some old books from Sirzech." Izayoi said as Great Red raised his claw and swiped at Izayoi. But he was surprised that Izayoi had caught his claw by his left hand, which was bare.

"Is this always how you treat people?" Izayoi asked pushing Red's claw away from him.

"Hmm… No one can block my attack like that. But I question on how do you know Ophis?" Great Red as Izayoi raised his eyebrow.

"Didn't I explain it already? I read about her in some old books from Sirzech." Izayoi explained as Great Red smiled a toothy grin.

"Sirzech, huh? The Ruler of the Underworld?" Great Red asked as Izayoi nodded.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Izayoi asked looking up at him.

"I heard of him. But what I heard is that he is extremely powerful and holding the title Lucifer." Great Red said.

"Really? It wasn't that hard when I beat him, though." Izayoi said shrugging his shoulder, seeing as he couldn't see Sirzech powerful, after he had beaten him.

"Oh? You know I heard of a person that beat Sirzech. I heard he had to recover for two weeks." Great Red said.

"Yeah, bruises and soreness all over he's beaten body. But who could blame him? He was the one that decided to make me a part of his peerage." Izayoi stated as suddenly a claw from above, caught his attention, as he raised his left hand and grab the claw before it could flatten him flat on the ground.

(Open Song: +Plus Fiesta)

"If that is true, then you're the one that defeated Sirzech. I don't know if you're lying or nor when I heard that you defeated Sirzech, but when you block my claw. I know that you're powerful." Great Red said as Izayoi laughs.

"Is that so? Well, seeing as you have started your attack already. I might as well, attack too!" Izayoi said as he grip Red's claw, and punched it using his right fist, which caused the claw to instantly return back to its original spot.

"I can tell you're strong. But how can you survive the atmosphere around the Dimensional Gap?" Great Red asked.

"Do you mean people suffocate when they enter this Dimensional Gap?" Izayoi asked as Great Red nodded.

"Well, I'm an exception then. But you shouldn't talk when you battling!" Izayoi advised disappearing from his spot, surprising Great Red. Suddenly, Red felt a blow to his chest, which prompted him to be pushed a few meters back, while he felt the pain spreading around his chest from the force of the punch.

"Boy! You're going to be dead when I'm finish with you!" Great Red said exhaling a fair amount of air as he then breath out a massive fire blast that swept around the Dimensional Gap. But he was surprised as his fire breath was completely stopped, which caused him to look down at Izayoi, who was grinning.

"That doesn't work on me, old man!" Izayoi said as he jumped from his spot towards Great Red.

"Old man?! How dare you mock me? I'll show you, how about this?!" Great Red said flapping its wings, surprising Izayoi at the pressure of the wind pushing back at him. He crossed his arms over his chest, as he flipped back on his previous spot.

"You're good, old man." Izayoi commented looking up as Great Red quickly swipes its massive claw at Izayoi from the side.

"That doesn't work on me, old man! Haven't you got any other tricks on you?" Izayoi asked gripping Red's claw with his left hand.

"Then, I'm going to squash you dead, boy!" Great Red said as he pushed down his claw, which caused Izayoi to push back against the doubled force of the claw.

"You got some strength there, old man. But I'm not going to die anytime soon and I'm not going to die in this place of nothingness!" Izayoi said pulling back his right fist and punched the claw away from him.

Izayoi instantly jumped towards Great Red, and kicked the horn on its head, which caused Great Red to flew back a couple meters away.

"Boy, who are you?" Great Red asked feeling his horn cracked a little by the force of Izayoi's kick. He was surprised by the strength possessed by the boy, and he knows that strength was on another level of power if stopping his fire breath was any easy task.

"The name's Sakamaki Izayoi. And I'm a human." Izayoi introduced as Great Red's dragon eyes widen.

"_Human? How can that be? This Dimensional Gap would have killed him in seconds. But he is standing in here like nothing is happening to him. And that strength he possessed… That isn't any ordinary power."_ Great Red thought looking at the grinning Izayoi.

"If you're a human, then that limits your power to not survive this battle!" Great Red said as he raised both of his claws and swiped it down on Izayoi, to which he caught it both with two of his hands gripping it.

"You're finish, Izayoi." Great Red said as he inhaled air inside his lungs and he breath out his fire breath, which enveloped Izayoi, who couldn't do anything with both of his hands preoccupied on Red's claws.

As he breath out his fire, he felt his claws instantly pushed back to his sides, but he continue to breath his fire at Izayoi. After a while he stopped his fire breathing and waited for the smoke to dissipate. And just as the smoke disappeared, "As I said, I won't die in this place of nothingness. And I ain't starting now!" Izayoi said as Great Red's eyes widen, seeing Izayoi was still alive after a while of burning.

He could see that his arms were crossed in front of him, meaning that he defended against his fire breathing but he was still alive and his arms were still intact, but he had low burns on his arm till his elbow. His folded sleeves that were folded at his elbows, were burned, leaving the top of the sleeve to remain intact above his shoulder.

His pants were burned below his knees, but his shoes that were below his feet, weren't melted or burned to a crisp like his sleeves. And his blue jacket that he wore had been burned from below his knees till his waist.

"How did you survive, boy? That fire could have entirely melted a human in seconds!" Great Red said in surprised. He couldn't believe that this boy survived a few minutes of sustaining high-degree of fire. But he couldn't help but be surprise and impress by the boy's strength and will.

"Old man, I'm not going easy on you now." Izayoi said as he flipped back a few distance away from Great Red, who watched him.

"Taste this!" Izayoi yelled as he raised his right hand up to point at Great Red, as a beam of light appear from his hand, shocking Great Read when he felt the level of power inside the beam.

"_What… Burning power… is that?"_ Great Red thought in shock, watching as the beam of light turned into a huge pillar that penetrated the Dimensional Gap, shocking him even more.

"_What?! He penetrated the Dimensional Gap? That's not even possible!"_ Great Red thought watching the Dimensional Gap had cracks over it from being penetrated by the huge pillar.

As if pulling the handle of the light, Izayoi swung down the huge pillar towards Great Red's horn, to which he held both of his claws to blocked it.

"You can't defend against this, old man!" Izayoi yelled as he pushed it down, not giving his full power but he wanted to test his power that he was using now, instead of pouring all his power into the attack.

After a while, Great Red's claws were getting pushed down little by little by the huge pillar, which caused Great Red to grit his dragon teeth, shocked to see that Izayoi was holding this much power in his human body. Then, after minutes of defending, Great Red let his claws down, tired of defending by the extremely powerful force that the huge pillar possessed.

And with that, the pillar came in contact with Great Red's horn, causing a ball of light to enveloped both Izayoi and Great Red entirely, including the Dimensional Gap, that had shattered when the light burst open at the collision of the huge white pillar and Great Red.

After a few seconds, the light enveloped everything quietly.

* * *

_How about the cliffhanger? It is good? If you agree with me then, review about it and let me know what you think about it. And thanks to the readers for your support by favoriting and following my Fanfic. And thank you very much for the reviewers, who reviewed my Fanfic. I appreciate it._

_Stay tuned for the next chapter, alright?_

_So if that's that, I'm gonna go, Jane! ArtLotus out!_


End file.
